Silence is Golden Sex is Divine
by Dishie
Summary: Edward wanted her from the moment he saw her. Bella doesn't have time for a man. What happens when Edward takes a risk? The answer is he will possess her body, but she'll possess his heart. Will Bella learn who Edward really is? Silence is not always Golden, but the Sex sure is Divine!
1. Ch 1

**A special thanks to my beta, TitaRitter, who is sticking out another story with me, and to Kris for your great advice and pre-reading skills.**

**For all you readers that have been with me since Black Diamond, and to those of you that are new … thanks for being here.**

**_Now … Let's meet the players of this story_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Edward is always running late, and this morning will be no exception. The fact that he arrived home at three o'clock in the morning doesn't help either. Crashing into his bed fully clothed, reeking of perfume and Chivas, he passes out immediately.

Rolling over, he cringes at the annoying beeping sound in his head. Realizing it's the alarm, he reaches for his phone to turn off the irritating noise. Giving himself a long, full-body stretch, he grins to himself, thinking he's smarter than the average male at having set his alarm before even going out for the evening.

Carefully sitting up, he warily places his feet on the floor and waits for the pounding to begin … it doesn't take long. Opting for a hot shower before coffee, he staggers to his en suite and turns on four of the eight shower heads, waiting for some relief to set in. Throwing his head back, he leans against the tiled wall to keep his balance, inwardly moaning at the pleasure the hot water gives him as it rolls down his body.

"Fuck!" he says to himself. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Feeling somewhat better, he slips into a comfortable pair of jeans, a deep V T-shirt and then looks in the mirror. He admonishes himself for another hit and run night with a brunette he met at Emmett's party. Foregoing the shave, he finger-combs a light gel into his hair, brushes his teeth then pads on bare feet to the kitchen for a much-needed cup of coffee. Dropping a K-cup into his Keurig, he smiles at the instant gratification and takes a sip of the hot brew.

Looking at his watch, he picks up his cell to listen to his voicemail messages he ignored the previous night.

"_Edward, I have a new project for you. Stop by the office in the morning so we can go over it. They only want you, so get your ass in here."_

At the age of twenty nine, Edward Cullen has become a highly sought-after photographer that has made his name as one of the few that will place himself in the most notorious and dangerous war zones in the world. His photographs depict the reality of war and are often featured in _National Geographic_ and _TIME_. As Edward's agent, it's Jasper Whitlock's job to book these projects.

Smirking at Jasper's message, not happy that this will mean another few months away when he has just arrived home, he picks up his cell to return his friend's call.

"Edward, good to see you're alive," Jasper says upon answering his phone.

"Barely," he replies, taking a sip of coffee while thumbing through his mail. "What's this about a new job? I told you I wanted to take a break after this last one, Jazz. I need a fucking break, man."

"I know … I know, but you will like this one, buddy. It's in Cairo. As in Egypt? You love Egypt, remember?"

"Aria," Edward whispers.

"Yes, Aria. You said you would move heaven and earth to be with her again and here's your chance. The job starts in three days. I can have the same hotel booked for you, just give me the word," Jasper says, ready to make the call.

Edward sits down hard on the bar stool next to him recalling the beauty with long black hair and bronzed skin. He knew that if he saw her again, his heart would no longer belong to him. It's been nearly a year since he last saw her, but they've been in contact through Facebook and an occasional text. His job doesn't allow him much personal time to keep a very long distance relationship going.

"Let me call you back, Jazz. I'll let you know."

"Edward, I need to know now. They won't wait," Jasper says, sitting up fearing Edward might pass on this job. It means a lot of money for both of them.

"I'll call you back!" Edward retorts angrily. After he hangs up, he begins pacing, not sure if he should do this. He fell for her once, and it took a lot for him to leave her then. He's not sure he could do it again.

He picks up his phone and makes the call. He needs to know.

"Aria, it's Edward," he says when he hears her sweet 'hello'.

"Oh my God, Edward. How are you? It has been a long time," she says in the accent that causes his dick to twitch. He has always loved the sound of her voice.

"It has. I hope you are well?"

"I am. A lot has happened since I last saw you, Eddie," she says timidly. She is the only person he's ever allowed to call him that, but the way she says it sounds warm and comforting.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. I … well, I have married and we are expecting our first child next month."

Edward falls silent at her words. He knows that she should be married. She is the kind of woman that would make a wonderful wife to any man and a good mother to their children. She is simply marriage material.

"I'm happy for you, Aria. I really am. You will make a wonderful mother. I just wanted to call to say hello and to see how you were since we haven't spoken in so long. I was away in Brazil covering the upheaval there and only just returned when I read about the unrest there. I wanted to make sure you were all right," he says, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Yes, my husband he is English and has a home in London, so we have relocated there temporarily until it is safe to return again. I am happy to hear you are well and have safely returned to your home, Edward."

"Thank you, Aria. It was good talking to you again. Congratulations on your marriage and the upcoming birth of your child." Edward pauses and knows this will be the last time he will ever speak to her again. "I guess this is goodbye, Aria. I … I … take care of yourself."

"Thank you, Edward. You as well."

After hanging up, Edward quickly crosses his large living room to the bar and pours himself a Chivas drinking the double shot in one mouthful, slamming the glass on the counter. Knowing it's too early, he pours himself another.

"Fuck it!" he says, swallowing the burning liquid down his throat.

Well, that's that.

Picking up his cell, he calls Jasper back to deliver the news.

"Wow, that didn't take long," Jasper says upon answering.

"Yeah, well, it didn't take long to decide that I'm not doing it. Give it to Uley. Sam's always willing to take my seconds," he says pouring another double.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

The silence is deafening and Jasper asks again.

"She's married." Edward looks into his glass before allowing the amber liquid to flow over his tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Jazz says quietly.

"Yep, and she's pregnant … due next month."

"I'm sorry, man."

"Yeah, well, Aria is a woman that should be married … to have a man around to take care of her. She deserves that … not some fuck that can't sit still for five fucking minutes."

"Will you be okay, buddy?" Jasper asks his friend, concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be fine after I kick myself in the ass for letting that beautiful woman go. It's my fucking fault. I'm just glad I had the opportunity to know her. I will never regret her."

"I'll check the books to see what else I can come up with."

Edward can hear his agent tap on the keyboard as he searches for another job to keep his mind off of Aria when Edward speaks up.

"No, Jazz, I wasn't fucking around when I said I needed time off. I've worked for the last year with a break. I need a fucking break. I'm going to travel north and take some pictures in a few days. But right now, I'm going to head uptown and get a workout in with Emmett."

"Okay, Edward. No jobs for a few weeks, at least. Are we still on for tomorrow? Em wants to try out that new club that just opened around the corner and I told him we'd go."

"Sure. After the blow I've just received, I can use a night out. I'll meet you there at nine o'clock, all right?"

"See you then," Jasper says. After Edward disconnects the call and sets the phone on the counter, he walks through the living room to the large window that overlooks the groomed neighborhood park. Shaking his head, he runs up the stairs to slip into his boots and rushes out the door to meet Emmett at the gym, looking forward to a good workout.

~.~

"Bella, hurry, the contractor will be there any minute and he will be pissed if he can't tear down that wall today. He wanted to do it yesterday." Alice holds the door open waiting for Bella who is more focused on what she's reading on her cell.

"I'm coming, Alice, I'm coming." Bella finishes reading and slips her phone into her oversized bag and picks up the pace to appease Alice. "What time is it?"

"Eight fifteen; he'll be there at eight thirty."

Both women quickly walk the three blocks to Swan Gallery, barely making it in time to open the door before the contractors arrive.

"Jesus, Alice. It's only eight thirty and they reek already. Don't men shower anymore?" Bella asks, seeking the sanctuary of her office to avoid the stench. "Tell them that if they want to keep this job, they will shower before coming to work tomorrow or I will find someone that will."

"Bella, how do I tell them that?" Alice asks, shocked at her employer's request.

"You say, '_Boys, you will arrive at Swan Gallery clean and showered in the morning or don't come back_.' Simple."

"They do stink don't they?"

The look on Bella's face says it all, and when Alice walks out into the soon-to-be gallery, her eyes begin to burn. With new incentive, she completes her first task of the day with the assurance they will be back tomorrow.

"Alice, I just got a call and my furniture won't be delivered until Sunday. It was to be delivered today, but the leather couch and matching love seat didn't come in with the other things. Do you mind if I camp out at your place for a few more days?" Bella gives Alice an apologetic look, hoping it won't be an inconvenience for her.

"Of course not, Bella. You know you're welcome for as long as you need," Alice consents. "This works out perfectly because Rosalie has an invite to the new club opening up around the corner. We can all go. It will be fun."

"I don't know, Alice. I have so much to do getting this gallery going. I still have Chicago to finish up."

"And that's why you need some down time, boss. You haven't taken a day off in over three years. You need to get out and let your hair down. When's the last time you had sex?"

"With another person?" Bella asks her friend who is now laughing and nodding her head. "Fuck, I can't even remember. I don't have time for that, Alice. I don't want to get attached to a man either, by heart or by cock. It's quicker, easier and safer if I just fuck myself than deal with a man."

"Well, in that case, you _really _do need to get laid. You can take a night off just to have some fun … dance … flirt … get your ego stroked … along with a few other things."

Out of excitement, Alice bounces on the balls of her feet while she picks up her phone and begins dialing.

"Rosalie, Bella's going with us tomorrow! Make sure you can get her in, all right? Okay, we'll see you then."

Bella snaps her head up from her work and glares at Alice.

"I didn't say I was going, Alice. Why did you tell her that?"

"Because, Bella, not only are you my boss, you are my friend and we never do anything together anymore! I want my friend back!" Alice says, tears welling in her eyes.

Bella looks intently at her and when her face softens, she knows Alice is right. They've worked for three years straight without having any girl time.

"Okay, Alice, you're right. I'll go. Get us a car so we don't have to mess with a cab … let's treat ourselves right. That means a spa day for us. Can you make the arrangements? And make sure I get a massage … apparently I'm uptight with a stick up my ass!"

Both girls laugh and hug before Alice sets off to her office to make the appointment. She giggles when she calls in a favor to an up-and-coming designer to borrow a sleek little dress for Bella to wear.

"She'll love it," Alice says before hanging up the phone. A devious look comes over her face when she calls to make the appointment for her boss' massage.

When Saturday rolls around, Alice and Bella are delivered to _Ohm Spa_ for a complete beauty treatment and massage. While Alice is getting her massage, Bella enters her private chamber that is dark and illuminated by scented candles of sweet lavender.

Once her masseuse enters the room, Bella's mouth literally falls open as he walks over to the counter to ready his tools for her massage.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Stephen. Stephen Drogan. I'm your masseuse for the next ninety minutes. If you would remove your robe and use this to cover your bottom, we will begin," he says in an Irish brogue. He turns and leaves, clearly giving her the privacy to do as he instructed.

Bella nearly trips over her tongue when Stephen returns … shirtless. She can't help but stare at his black tattoo sleeve that crosses over his shoulder and the entire left pectoral. The design looks tribal, and she's sure there's a story attached to it, but she's too mesmerized by his extreme good looks to care. She likes the dark scruffy beard and eight pack, but can't seem to keep her eyes off his tight dark jeans … specifically, the zipper area.

"First, I'm going to coat you with heated mint oil. Just relax, breathe in the scent and enjoy," he instructs as he begins applying the warm oil to her skin, his hands soft and gentle.

Bella inwardly moans at how good the oil feels as he works it into her skin. She feels the minty tingling sensation immediately. Closing her eyes after he touches her, she realizes how long it's been since a man has put his hands on her. She had to fight the urge to part her legs while he expertly massages her upper thighs and after her ninety-minutes are up, she feels completely and utterly relaxed. When Stephen helps her up from the table, her nude body is completely revealed to him. At this point, she's too numb to care. Feeling his hands slip under her legs, he lifts her and carries her overly relaxed body to the shower where he already has it warm and steamy for her. Bella barely moves her head from his shoulder where, if given enough time, she would have settled in for a cozy nap.

"There you go, Isabella." The way he says her name, sounds like liquid gold to her. Offering her support after he stands her in the shower, his eyes seductively travel down her body. "Enjoy. I've left my card for you if you ever desire a more private appointment," he hints with a grin.

After she washes the scented oil from her body, Bella slips into a fresh, clean robe and slowly moves to the private waiting area for her facial. It's there that she encounters Alice reading a magazine.

"Sooooo?" she coos. "Did you like him … or it? The massage? Did you like it?" she stammers.

"Alice, did you intentionally arrange for him to be my masseuse?" Bella asks, dumbstruck.

"Isn't he fucking beautiful?" she replies, jumping in her seat.

"Beautiful isn't the word. Pure perfection doesn't even describe that man. He left me his card for a more private session. I may have to take him up on the offer, but I refuse to pay for anything remotely associated to prostitution … male or otherwise," Bella says staring at Stephen's card. When she turns it over he's written a note to her.

_May I take you to dinner?_

Bella quickly looks behind her and sees Stephen, fully clothed, entering another room. Giving her a sideward glance, he grins at her and briefly waves. Bella inwardly smiles thinking that if she could choose a man to spend an evening with, it would be him.

When Alice and Bella hear their names called for their facials, they both follow the receptionist while the girls have their heads together, reading Stephen's calling card.

After the two friends are buffed and polished, they are driven home to dress for their night out. Alice sits back, placing a call to make sure that Bella's dress, along with matching boots and handbag, have been delivered.

"Holy shit, Bella," Alice squeals upon seeing her best friend walk out of her room. Dressed in a blue and black sequined mini with thigh high black leather boots, "You look fabulous!"

Bella's hair is messy chic and her makeup is smokey, Alice continues to stare. "I had no idea that dress would look so perfect on you!"

"And you, Alice, where did you get that? I love that color on you!" Bella compliments, circling her friend so she can get a look at the back. "If you come home alone, the men in this city are fucking clueless."

"I was going to say the same for you," Alice says, covering her mouth in awe. "Come on. The car's waiting to pick up Rosalie."

After the three ladies exit the limo in front of the club, all eyes are on them as Rosalie walks up to the bouncer, handing him the invitation.

"Well, hello, Damian. It's good to see you again, handsome," Rosalie flirts, presenting her cheek to him.

"Rosalie, baby," he whispers next to her ear. He takes her by the waist and pulls her in close. "You are fucking beautiful as ever. Save me a dance later?" he asks.

"Always," Rosalie replies, kissing his cheek, leaving behind a set of bright red lips as proof. Damian lifts the velvet rope, allowing the three girls in before all the others that are waiting in line.

Once they're inside, Damian picks up the phone to call ahead to assure the girls are given special treatment and a good seat in the VIP lounge. The room is shared with three other similar booths that are currently empty, leaving the girls to select the best seat and a perfect view of the dance floor.

"Wow, this place is awesome," Rosalie says as she removes her bolero jacket. After everyone is settled, a waiter arrives with a magnum of Moet Chandon Champagne and three flutes.

"Courtesy of Damian, ladies," he says, pouring a glass for each of the girls.

Alice stares at him in disbelief, knowing the cost of the champagne. Once the flutes are filled, the three of them toast to one another, and after having a second glass, head for the dance floor.

While the music plays the beating sounds of the bass that can be felt in your chest, Edward, Emmett and Jasper are escorted to the far booth across the VIP Lounge.

"Okay, first round on me," Emmett says, clapping and rubbing his hands together. After the server sashays her way over to their table, she takes their drink order. Once she has the attention of all three of them, she turns and sashays her way back over to the bar.

"Yeah, that won't work on me," Jasper says, still watching her ass. Emmett and Edward nod in agreement their eyes glued on her as well.

"So, Edward, did Emmett work Aria out of your brain today?" Jazz asks. Edward then snaps his head in Jasper's direction with a look that can kill.

"Now why in the fuck would you have to mention her, Jasper? Thanks one fucking hell of a lot!" Edward scowls in return.

"What's going on?" Emmett asks curious, looking back and forth between Edward and Jasper.

"Oh, man, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Edward," Jasper apologizes.

"What the fuck is going on?" Emmett asks again, feeling left out of the loop.

"Oh, Edward learned today that a woman he really cared about had gotten married. He went to see you today to work it out of his system and my assaholic mouth had to bring it up again."

"Hey, Eddie, no worries. We'll find someone for you to fill the void, man. The world is your … what the holy fucking shit is that!" Emmett word vomits as all three sets of eyes watch as Bella, Rosalie and Alice return to their seats, pouring another round of champagne.

"Can you guys put your tongues _and_ eyes back in your heads, please?" Edward admonishes while sneaking a peek at the girls over the rim of his glass.

"Okay, if you guys even so much as think about talking to the blonde, I'm having your nuts for breakfast," Emmett threatens while staring at Rosalie.

"Emmett, did you seriously just threaten to eat my balls?" Edward laughs.

"Yeah, Em, that's just gross," Jasper laughs along with Edward.

While Edward and Jasper continue to pick on Emmett's food choice, the three ladies jump up and run down the stairs when Bruno Mars' _Gorilla_ blares out over the massive sound system.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper stand to watch out over the dance floor, before the girls even make it down the stairs.

After they take the center stage, Edward's eyes focus on the woman with the long sable brown hair in the fuck hot thigh high leather boots. While she rolls her body seductively to the music, he sings along to the lyrics.

_If the neighbors call the cops,_

_Call the sheriff, call the SWAT – we don't stop,_

_We keep rockin' while they're knockin' on our door_

_And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby, Give it to me motherfucker!"_

Edward watches her hips grind to the music and her hands sweep her long hair up off her neck and just as he lip sings along with the lyrics …

_Oh, you and me baby making love like gorillas  
Ooh, yeah  
you and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas  
Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas_

Bella glances up where he's standing watching her just as he sings_ you and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas._

Edward's grip tightens on the railing when he sees a tall fuck walk up behind Bella, grinding his dick into her fine ass as Joi's _Lick_ comes over the sound system. Rated number one strip tease song, Edward watches as he wraps one tattooed arm around her waist, holding her ass tight against his cock as he simulates fucking her.

When her eyes look up and see that Edward is still there watching her, she lays her head against her dance partner as she circles her hips against his cock, all the while making sure Edward enjoys the show.

"Holy motherfuck!" Edward says to himself.

"That's what I say," Emmett says, watching Rosalie nearly fuck Damian on the dance floor.

After the song ends, Edward takes a deep cleansing breath and watches as Bella turns in the man's arms, giving him a long, deep, tongue-filled kiss.

Edward, having seen enough, returns to his table only to find Jasper in the arms of the little sprite that's with the seductress he's been admiring on the dance floor. Knowing that Jasper is done for the night, and Emmett is about to claim his next victim as soon as the beautiful blonde comes back to the table. Edward takes one last look at the sexy brunette that he would like to fuck like a gorilla before making the decision to call it a night.

Grinning at the thought, he turns to head downstairs, taking the first cab available to his quiet condominium in the West Village.

As Bella watches the most handsome man she's ever seen leave the lounge, she notices that Alice has hooked up with one of the guys that was sitting with him. They will no doubt be either going to his place, or she will be bringing him home. Rosalie is in heaven when the tall muscular one finally comes over to talk to her. She's only wanted to tongue fuck him since she saw him, so Bella's happy for her.

She thought for sure there was a connection with the handsome man that watched her from the balcony, but she was clearly mistaken, considering it didn't take him long to leave. Exactly what she plans to do right now.

Looking back at Rosalie and Alice as they talk intimately with the two guys, she discreetly waves at her friends to let them know that she's leaving. Deciding to use the limo to take her home, she's about to enter the car when it's as if she feels it, she looks to her left and into his eye-piercing gaze. It's him getting into a cab. They both abruptly stop and stare at one another before he shakes his head breaking free from her and quickly slides into the cab. Laying her head back against the seat, Bella is disappointed she didn't get to meet him. Shrugging to herself, her thoughts concentrate on what she needs to do to get the gallery open on time. After she's dropped off at Alice's place, she sends the limo back to the club and heads straight to bed.

Feeling very happy that she didn't wake up with a hangover today, Bella heads for the gym conveniently located in Alice's building. After running five miles on the treadmill, she quickly showers and is at the breakfast bar finishing her omelet when Alice lazily strolls in with the man she met the night before.

"Good morning," Bella greets the pair. "Coffee?"

"Oh, yes," Alice says sounding desperate for a cup. "Jasper?"

"Love a cup, thanks," he replies.

"Um, Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock … Jasper, this is my best friend and boss, Bella Swan." The two smile at each other and shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper. I've made an omelet for lunch if you two want some. It's on the stove, help yourself. Alice, I'm heading over to my place to wait for my delivery and unpack some boxes. I'll see you later. Nice to meet you Jasper."

"You too, Bella," he responds with a smile.

Just as Bella is ready to leave, she sees Jasper holding Alice. Just holding her against him, swaying her back and forth. Somewhat envious, Bella shakes the thought from her head. She knows she doesn't have time for that. She needs to focus on getting the gallery open by deadline … a deadline that is tight already. She doesn't need to add a man into the mix.

As soon as Bella shuts the door, Jasper pulls Alice back from him and asks, "She doesn't live here with you?"

"No, only temporarily. This could possibly be her last day. Her furniture is due to arrive this afternoon, so once it's delivered, she'll be moving into her own place. It's been fun having her around, though. She's an easy person to live with," Alice replies, raising to kiss his lips.

"So, I guess I better be going. I'm meeting my best friend today to watch the game. I sure hate to leave you after having just found you," he says sweetly into her ear.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You have my number, maybe you can call me later?" she asks, hopeful.

"Alice, you will not be getting away from me that easily," he says, kissing her sweetly just as he begins to move out the door. "I'll call you tonight." She smiles at him as he keeps eye contact with her while he slowly shuts the door behind him. As soon as she hears the click, she squeals with excitement over finding the man of her dreams, literally jumping in the air.

Jasper Whitlock holds his ear to the door and when he hears her excitement, he fist pumps the air, knowing he has found the girl of his dreams.

~.~

After Bella's furniture is delivered, and she has it placed just the way she wants it, she sits back on her kid leather soft couch and admires her handy work. Knowing New York is her final destination, she makes this condo her permanent home and not a temporary place with rented furniture. Soon she'll be planning a cocktail party to promote her new gallery. "_It's a perfect place to host parties_," she thinks to herself.

After calling Alice to let her know that she won't be back to the apartment because she's sleeping at her own place, she takes a long hot bath in her beautiful marble tub. An hour later, she's tucked in her plush bed, falling into a much needed deep sleep.

Morning comes too soon for her, and after it seems she's just fallen to sleep, she hears the melodic chime of her alarm. Bella, who always wakes in a good mood, jumps out of bed, selects a simple outfit of black slacks, a neutral colored tunic that ties at the side at the waist and a thigh-length matching black jacket. Selecting the accessories to match, she heads out the door.

Before she knows it, she's rushing toward the crowded subway taking her to Midtown Manhattan. She grumbles at herself because by the time the train makes it to her stop, there's never a place for her to sit, so she makes it a point to take her place in the corner of the car, always away from the other passengers. It seems safer that way.

But this morning is different. Once she takes her preferred spot, someone encroaches her space to stand directly behind her. She doesn't look back because she doesn't want to know. Taking her iPhone from her bag, she begins to peruse her already full email. Tapping out quick replies, she feels the man behind her bump against her from the jerky movements of the train. Somewhat offended, she steps forward and away from him, but he only secures more space behind her.

As the train picks up more passengers, Bella and the stranger become even better acquainted. She silently wishes for the train to hurry to her stop, but she knows she has another ten minutes. Trying to focus on her email again, she smells the masculine scent of the man's cologne behind her and curses herself when she involuntarily takes a deep inhaling breath, miffed at herself for enjoying it.

Just as the train comes to the last stop before hers, the stranger presses himself into her bottom, allowing her to feel him. Her eyes go wide with shock and she wonders if she should turn and smack him, or ignore it and writing it off as an accident since the train is crowded and he probably didn't mean to.

Refusing to look back to acknowledge him, she's determined that once the train stops she will get quickly off not giving him the satisfaction that she even felt anything.

That was short lived because once the train did stop, he lowers his lips to her ear, let out a low growl and gently rubbed his hard cock against her again.

He smirks when he hears her gasp at his contact with her ass, and he develops a new found respect for her when she allows herself to get lost in the rush of the passengers, leaving the train and never turning around.

Edward leaves the train humming his new favorite song …

_Ooh, yeah  
you and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas  
Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas_


	2. Chapter 2

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight from Chapter 1 until the end.

Thank you all for the reviews and to those who have alerted and favored this story. I write for you as much as I do for myself, so thanks so much.

I'm going to preface this chapter by saying let Bella have some fun without criticizing her, or me. Bella doesn't care … she's fulfilling a fantasy, so just go with it. It's her fantasy … and this is fan fiction after all.

As with all my other stories, I post on Saturday on The Writer's Coffee Shop (awesome site), Fiction Pad, and Fan Fiction.

As always, thanks to my beta, Cintia, who is with me for her third story and to a new member of our team, Kris, my task master! She keeps me in line.

_**Now … About a boy, a girl and a train.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

After leaving the train, it takes Bella longer than usual to walk the short distance to her gallery. Her mind is obsessed with what has just happened on the train. While her adventurous side feels exhilarated and aroused, the sensible side knows she should be guarded and fearful, let alone violated. Never before has someone been so brazen to rub their erect cock against her. But, then again, on the other hand, it excited her.

She tries to shake off the entire thought process behind it and says out loud, "Only in New York."

Turning the corner, knowing she's nearing her gallery, Bella can't wait to share what happened with Alice; she won't believe it. As quickly as she picks up her pace, she just as quickly stops in her tracks. Looking down at the toes of her shoes, she realizes that if she tells anyone what happened, she will be admonished for not notifying the authorities. Given that Bella isn't certain whether it was intentional or not, she opts to keep it to herself. She's pretty sure that it was a one-time thing and won't happen again. Nodding her head in acceptance of her plan, she places one foot in front of the other, making her way to the gallery.

Bella pushes through the newly installed front doors and is pleased with the frosted panes. Once inside, she smiles when she sees the interior walls have been demolished, and the debris has been cleaned up, or at least a path has been cleaned up enough to walk safely to her office. This tells her that the interior walls will be erected soon.

"Hey, Bella," Alice calls from across the gallery. "Your office furniture arrived, and I have it arranged just as you wanted. The kitchen won't be finished until the end of the day, so I got you a coffee from the café across the street; it's on your desk." Alice continues with the status of the renovations while Bella slowly walks to her office. At least attempting to concentrate on her, Bella pretends to be listening, giving the occasional nod and required '_um hm'_, but there's really only one thing on her mind: the man on the train.

"So, did you have fun Saturday night?" Alice asks jubilantly.

"Yeah, it was okay," Bella replies, emptying the contents of her tote onto her new desk.

"I saw you dancing with the masseuse … what's his name? Stephen? I was surprised to see him there. Did you invite him?"

"No! Why would I invite him, Alice? He was there just like the rest of us, but it was fun dancing with him. Good Lord, he's handsome, isn't he?" Bella asks, glancing up with a smile on her face.

"Yes, he is. That tattoo is positively sinful."

Both girls are giggling when a young man knocks on the door holding a beautiful arrangement of spring flowers.

"Ms. Isabella Swan?" he asks. When Bella nods, he quickly walks into the room, placing the bouquet on her desk. While Alice signs for the flowers and tips the boy, Bella pulls the card from the holder and eagerly opens the small envelope.

_Is it fate that I see you twice in one day?_

_Please have dinner with me._

_Stephen Drogan_

"Who are they from?" Alice asks, peering over Bella's shoulder to get a peek at the card.

"They're from Stephen," she answers, smelling the aromatic tiger lilies. "He wants to have dinner."

"Are you going to?"

"Alice, you know I can't. I've got my hands full here and with the Chicago gallery opening next weekend, I need to fly back there to attend. And with New York just starting construction, I don't have time to eat."

Bella nervously begins to put everything back into her tote that she has just emptied before the flowers arrived, inwardly asking herself why she emptied it to begin with. After she hangs the bag on the hook located on the back of her office door, she returns to her desk. As she anxiously moves the bouquet onto her credenza, she then returns to the door to retrieve her bag, where she proceeds to empty the contents back onto her desk. This does not go unnoticed by her friend.

"Bella, listen to me," Alice begins, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Nowhere on that card does it say 'marry me'. He only wants to have dinner. Two hours — four max. You can spend four hours with that handsome man rather than sitting in bed, sorting through papers for one lousy night, can't you?"

"Alice —"

"Can you see yourself sitting across a table looking into that beautiful man's face? You don't have to sleep with him, just have some adult conversation, you know?"

"Alice —"

"And if, by chance, he wants to take you home and worship your body for an hour or two, what's an intense orgasm by a handsome man this time rather than a piece of silicone that has an on and off switch? He's a masseuse, for God's sake. I can only dream about what those hands can do! Flesh to flesh, Bella. _Think about it!_"

"Alice —"

"And what would it hurt if —"

"Alice! Stop! Please! All right, I'll go … I'll go," Bella says, holding her hands up in surrender, sitting down at her desk for the first time. Alice smiles in victory, looking at her smugly, she begins to go over Bella's busy schedule.

"We have lunch with Rosalie at The Blue Fin at one o'clock, then back here to go over the design of the gallery with the architect. That should take approximately two hours, then we need to go over your social calendar. You have been invited to several galas that would behoove you to attend, we'll go over them in detail."

After Alice goes down her to-do list with Bella, she looks up and finds that her boss is totally disinterested. She finds her squirming in her new desk chair. Alice looks at her questionably.

"What? I really like this chair!"

~.~

"_TIME _really wants you in South Africa, Edward. We can't keep saying no to them; you know how fickle they are," Jasper demands, pacing in front of his desk.

"They won't dump us, Jazz. I'm the best, and they know it. They're just playing hard ball, and you need to stop letting them intimidate you," Edward says, lying down on the couch. "I told you I need a break, and you will tell them that I'm not available until the end of April."

"Like when in April?" Jasper asks as he pulls his calendar up on his monitor.

"The twenty-eighth will be my first day back … mom," Edward jokes. "So nothing on the books until then, all right? I'm going to be working around the city a bit, and then I'm heading up north for a short road trip."

"You know, Edward, you really should think about showing those photos to someone. Your photojournalism is ranked the best in the country. I don't know why you don't show your candid photos as well. I've seen them, they're really, really good," Jasper says, complimenting his friend as well as his client. "You could show them under your pseudonym, Tony Masen. Everyone knows you as Edward Cullen."

Jasper has watched Edward's talent develop into a highly successful commodity. He also knows that his personal and candid photos are equally artistic.

"I do it for myself, not to show, but thanks for the kudos, Jazz."

Both men are startled when Emmett barrels through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Lunch?" he says, dropping into the large overstuffed chair opposite Edward.

"Sure," Jasper says, shutting down his computer.

"So, Jazz, did you hook up with your little one last night?" Emmett asks, reaching out for a handful of peanuts offered on the coffee table.

"Um …"

Emmett smacks his hands on his thighs with a barking laughter.

"What about you and that blonde bombshell, Em? She is truly a beautiful woman. She seemed to have taken a liking to you too," Edward teases.

"Yeah, she … um … she's different," he stammers his reply.

Edward sits up slowly, looking back and forth between his friends. His mouth drops open in astonishment.

"Oh, my fucking God! You both are smitten with them, aren't you?" he questions, still looking at them. He can't help but chuckle at how they've suddenly become shy little boys.

"Hey, Edward, you would be too if you had given that brunette a chance. She is one beauty herself," Emmett counters. "If you weren't so damned determined to stay single, you might find someone for yourself."

"Yeah, Edward. Do you know that Bella is Alice's boss and owns that new gallery that's opening up in here in Manhattan?" Jasper explains, sitting at the end of the couch.

"Bella?" Edward repeats the name.

"Yes, she's Isabella Swan of —"

"Swan Galleries," Edward interrupts, completing Jasper's sentence.

"Yes. Alice is her best friend and personal assistant, and Emmett? Your Rosalie is Bella's art broker."

"Yep. She owns Rosalie Hale Art Brokers," Emmett clarifies, sitting up. "Good grief. Alice works for Bella, who owns Swan Galleries, Rosalie is her broker, Edward is a photographer, and Jasper and I are fucking two of them." He throws himself back in his seat and laughs his guttural laugh that is genuinely Emmett's.

"Emmett, I am not fucking Alice, and do not ever talk about her in that respect again," Jasper says, jumping to Alice's defense. "Are you saying you didn't tap that Saturday night?" Emmett queries, his left eyebrow raised as high as he can get it.

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying you won't talk about her like that," Jasper counters, glaring at his friend. "She's a good girl, and the words 'Alice' and 'fuck' do not belong in the same sentence at all, especially from you."

"What about you, Edward? Why don't you get Alice to hook you up with Bella? We can have a lot of fun, the six of us," Emmett suggests getting up from his seat.

"I'm not interested," he says, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He can still smell her … feel her pressed up against him. He can also feel his cock react to those thoughts. He blinks his eyes open and he suddenly jumps up to stand alongside Emmett.

"Did someone say lunch? It's getting late, and I'm starving," he says, looking at his watch. "Good grief, it's two o'clock, no wonder I'm so hungry."

"Come on, let's do all-you-can-eat sushi at The Blue Fin," Jasper suggests, heading for the door with Emmett and Edward in tow.

Just as the three of them enter the restaurant they see Bella, Alice and Rosalie getting up from their table to leave. It doesn't take long before the two couples huddle together and start talking and laughing. Edward also notices Bella looking his way and just as quickly turns from the group, pretending to read something on her phone. Edward, not to be outdone, walks up to the pretty hostess and arranges for the three men to sit at the sushi bar. After ordering two large carafes of saké, he pours a cup for himself and waits patiently for his friends, totally ignoring the woman that makes his insides come alive.

Upon hearing Emmett's roaring laugh, he looks over his shoulder to find Bella looking at him again. Once their eyes make contact a second time, Bella quickly turns and walks out, leaving her friends behind. Watching her walk through the doors, his stomach falls and so does his head.

"Stupid fool," he says out loud to himself.

"Who's stupid?" a female voice asks. Edward looks up to see Alice standing next to him with Jasper.

"Hello, you must be Alice," he says, standing, offering his hand to greet her.

"Yes, and you're Edward Cullen, the famous photographer. It's an honor to meet you. Your work is amazing. When Jasper told me he was your agent, I couldn't wait to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Alice. And you must be Rosalie," he says, turning to hold his hand out to her.

"Yes. It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen," she says, shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry we have to run, but I need to meet Bella at the gallery, Jasper. We have a schedule to keep," Alice says, then turns to Edward and Emmett, "she is so busy that even her dinnertime has to be scheduled.

"Yeah, if we can only get her to date once in a while," Rosalie says snidely wanting Bella and Edward to round out their little group.

"She doesn't date?" Edward asks, curiously.

"Oh, no. She won't date anyone. With five galleries, openings and showings, she won't take the time to slow down long enough _to_ date anyone. As you can see, she has already left. When I get back to the gallery, she'll be ready for the next meeting. So, on that note, I had better go, Jasper," she says turning to him. Lifting on her toes, she reaches up and kisses his cheek. "Call me later?"

"You know I will," he replies, looking soulfully into her eyes.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Cullen," Alice says.

Edward didn't attempt to correct her by asking she call him Edward. He's addressed as Cullen more than Edward anyway, so he just left it.

"You as well, Alice. Rosalie, a pleasure," he says with a smile, turning back to his saké, waiting for his friends to say their goodbyes before ordering.

"Well, you guys seem to have found yourselves two nice girls. I hope it works out for you both," Edward says sincerely.

"What's up with you and Bella? You are typically all over that. What's going on?" Emmett asks, pouring himself a sake as well.

"Not interested."

~.~

"Give me fifty more," Emmett says as he does his chin-ups on the bar.

"I've already given you a hundred sit-ups, Em, let's move on to something else, shall we?" Edward walks over to the treadmill where he sets a walking pace and slowly turning that into an easy jog.

"Five miles," Emmett shouts across the room. Edward shakes his head at his friend and settles into a comfortable pace.

"So, you will never guess who called me to check out my prices," Em says, straining to do the last few chin ups.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who?"

"None other than Ms. Isabella Swan herself."

Edward is so startled by this information, he loses his rhythm on the machine and is literally thrown from it.

"What's the matter, big guy? She got you all twitterpated?" Em chuckles, wiping the sweat from his face.

"No, I just mis-stepped, that's all," Edward explains, feeling a blush rise past his cheeks.

"Oh, alrighty then. I thought maybe she might have gotten to you after all. I guess I was wrong."

"Emmett, you know I don't have time for a relationship, and by the sound of it, neither does she," he mumbles, getting back on the machine. "Besides, I tried the relationship thing, and all that got me was trouble. My work takes me all over the world, and I'm never home long enough to put the effort into a woman, and the one I did want, wound up getting married and pregnant … and not by me, smart ass." Edward thought he would clarify the parentage of Aria's child before he could make a mockery of it.

"That's okay. Once she found out you come to see me, she said she was going to call the other people on the list and will let me know," Emmett chuckles. "I wish I knew what you did to piss her off."

Getting back on the treadmill and to drown out Emmett, Edward puts his ear buds in his ears and selects Nickleback from his playlist. Setting his pace, and once he's in the zone, he allows his mind to go back to the train and how responsive she was … or perhaps, non-responsive would be more appropriate. At least, she didn't turn around and smack him. He noticed that when he slightly pressed his hard cock against her ass, she didn't respond … at all. That made him smile.

_Me thinks that perhaps Ms. Swan is a closet deviant. _

That thought makes him smile even bigger.

The following day, Edward decides to test this theory by riding the train again with Ms. Swan. After rushing to get dressed, he puts on the same scent that he wore the first day he saw her and stands back in the shadows until she arrives. Seeing her walk toward the subway entrance, she's dressed in a formfitting black skirt that wraps in the front, leaving a crossed opening at the bottom. It's his hope she wore it intentionally to give him quick and easy access. Scanning the length of her legs, his eyes settle on the animal print stilettos. Wanting to take the matching animal print scarf from around her neck to tie her hands, he plans on enjoying the skirt she's wearing today just to see how far she will let him go.

After he sees her head toward the stairs leading into the subway, he follows, hiding behind a group directly behind her. He notices that she's totally oblivious to what's going on around her, to her detriment and his benefit.

Once aboard the train, he spots her, again tucked into the corner where he angles into the space directly behind her. He smiles when he feels her become aware of his presence. Her head rises from her cell phone, and her body stiffens. He also hears her take a deep inhaling breath. It's apparent that she likes his cologne, because her eyes close as her chest slowly rises, then she just as slowly, exhales.

After he makes his presence known, Edward gently leans into her back, testing the waters. She doesn't move. Leaving his chest against her, he takes a small step forward, pressing his hips forward just to let her know what she does to him, letting her feel his fully erect cock.

Feeling a little adventurous of her own, Bella slightly tilts her hips back, just enough to press against him.

She smiles with approval when she hears his breath hitch.

With each stop, the train fills a little bit more, and just like it did two days ago, it fills to capacity. Edward is pleased by this. It can only mean that they will have their own secluded spot every day.

Edward lightly holds onto her waist, away from the prying eyes of the other passengers, again testing her reaction. When she doesn't move his hand away, he gently pulls her fully against his body, smoothing his open hand over her stomach.

"Fuck," he hisses against her ear. It was so low she barely hears him. But she did hear it, and her reaction is to lay her head against his chest.

Fully grinding his cock against her, she holds herself firm. The thrill of this moment doesn't go unnoticed by either of them. Their pulses have quickened, their breathing has become shallow, and Bella notices that she has a fine sheen of perspiration on her forehead.

"You are a naughty girl," he says, again whispering.

Never taking his hand from her body, he moves it across her flat stomach and down her thigh where he gathers the material of her skirt. Not wanting to frighten her, he gathers just enough to discover she's wearing thigh high stockings. Edward smiles when he feels the large band of lace surrounding her slim thigh.

"Oh, dear God," he says, his breath shuddering with each word.

When she turns her head to speak, he stops her.

"Don't speak. I'll ask you questions, and you'll answer with either a nod or a shake of your head. Do you understand?" he says, his lips move in a whisper against her. Her body shivers when he runs his tongue along the shell of her ear.

She nods in understanding.

"Does this excite you?" he whispers next to her neck.

She nods again.

"Are you frightened?"

Again, she nods.

"You do not need to fear me. I have no intention of hurting you, of that I give you my word. Do you believe me?"

When Bella doesn't respond, Edward removes his fingers from inside the lace bands of her stockings and returns his hand to her waist. He feels her body slump when he pulls himself away from her.

"You're just as aroused as I am, aren't you?"

She nods, slightly.

"Do you want more?"

Bella is torn on how to answer. Sensing her reluctance, Edward prepares to present his plan.

"If you wish to continue, here are the rules. Never look over your shoulder to see me. That action will be your safe word. The moment you look at me, who see who I am, this will end, and you will never see me again. Agreed?"

Feeling safe with these rules, Bella nods.

"In return, you have my word that I will never hurt you. I will not frighten you. It's important to me that you believe that. I can't have you thinking I will harm you. This will continue at your pace, and only as long as you wish it. Do you understand?"

She nods in agreement.

As soon as she nods, the train stops, and he holds her tight against him. Lowering his nose to her neck, he inhales her scent. As soon as his lungs are full, he releases his breath and her.

"_Please_, don't look back."

~.~

"Please don't look back … don't look back … don't look," Bella repeats his words over and over. Once she turns the corner, she lets out the breath she's been holding since she got off the train, willing herself not to look. As soon as she knows she's out of range, Bella leans back against the nearest wall for support.

Laying her head against the hard surface, she closes her eyes and breathes deeply, remembering his scent … the feel of him against her … the sexiness of his whisper and the sincerity behind his words.

"What the fuck are you doing, Bella?" she scolds herself, pushing off the wall.

All the way to the gallery, she runs the entire scene through her mind, wondering how an utter stranger can make her feel so alive and desirable. As soon as she arrives, she rushes through to her office, where she shuts and locks the door in an attempt to keep Alice at bay.

Dropping her bag on the floor, Bella paces her office in an attempt to sort out exactly what happened on that train. Reaching her desk, she grips the edge and drops her head between her shoulders. She even throws in a shake here and there in admonishment of herself.

"What the fuck _was_ that? Who _is_ he? Why do I react to him this way?" She runs her hands through her hair in total shock and dismay at her own reaction to this stranger.

Bella jumps away from her desk when Alice knocks on her door.

"Bella, it's Alice, are you ready to meet with the interior designers? They're in the conference room, all right?"

"Okay, Alice, I'll be right there," Bella shouts back. After she drinks a small bottle of water to wet her dry mouth, she heads toward the conference room.

Two hours later, Bella and Alice narrow down the color design of the gallery. Not able to decide on a base color, it was decided that a light warm sepia will be used in the smaller display room, with a brighter beige in another. The larger main gallery will be a bright white.

"Do you have enough display podiums and anchors, Alice?" Bella asks, rummaging through the art placement design.

"Yes. I have plenty of all height and sizes and enough wall anchors and hangars …"

"Bella?"

"Bella."

Bella suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder, and she jumps at the contact, swinging her head in Alice's direction.

"What?" she responds, startled out of her private thoughts.

"What is wrong with you, Bella? You've been quiet all day. You barely had any input in today's meeting, and that is totally not like you. So, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing that I can talk about anyway."

"Oh, hell no!" Alice barks out. "You are not going to say something like that and not tell me what is going on."

"That's right, Alice. I'm _not _going to tell you. Don't ask, because I'm not going to tell." Bella smiles at her friend, grabs her bag and heads for the door.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes," she yells over her shoulder.

~.~

Turning the opposite direction from which Bella disappears, Edward takes a stroll through a local park known for its botanicals. Sitting on an iron bench, he removes his backpack containing his digital camera. He has always thought digital is the way to go when taking pictures of flora. When he spies a single lavender rose, for an indescribable reason, he thought of her. The unusual lavender color … the beauty … the way the petals are ready to open.

After taking a dozen pictures of the same flower, he continues to wonder through the gardens where he spies an elderly couple sitting on a bench. The two are huddled with their heads touching, looking down at their joined hands. The way their lips move, Edward envisions them speaking of their mutual love for one another. It is then he begins snapping candid pictures of the pair. Smiling when they look into each other's eyes, they give one another a brief kiss. Edward captures the moment on film, especially the blush on the woman's cheeks.

After spending several hours in the park, and walking the surrounding area, he heads over to a café for a cup of coffee and a muffin to hold him over until lunch. While he's scanning through the pictures on his camera, mentally storing the images he will keep, he looks up only to see her in the crosswalk, heading toward the café.

As if by instinct, he raises his camera to his eye and begins snapping pictures of her. Dozens and dozens of pictures.

When he sees that she's about to enter the café, he returns to perusing the pictures he just took, keeping her in his line of vision as she walks up to the counter.

"Well, hello, Ms. Swan … the usual?"

"Yes, Jay, thank you."

As Bella waits for her order, she glances around the room and spies Edward sitting at a small table next to the window. The two briefly make eye contact, but neither acknowledges their existence. At this point, Edward is curious as to why this woman has no interest in him, but then he reminds himself that, in reality, she does, only she doesn't know it. Yet.

As soon as Bella has her coffee in hand, she turns to leave and glances over at Edward once more, their eyes meeting again. Not saying a word, they both hold that contact until she exits through the door.

Edward immediately raises the camera to his eye and begins snapping more images of her as she walks across the street.

"See you in the morning, baby."

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank you all for your response to the last chapter. I love hearing from you. So a little train sex? How long do you think Edward can hide before Bella discovers who her stranger is? Till next time …**

_**Dear Guest ~ Listen, your opinion doesn't matter to me. Your reviews will never see the light of day, so move along.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, a special thanks to my beta, Cintia, and to Kris who has become a staple in my life. Grateful to you both.**

**Your response to this story is overwhelming and am happy you are enjoying it. I read all of your reviews and love the humor and creativity that's out there in this world. You make me laugh!**

**Our little Bella is a loosie goosie when it comes to Trainward, eh?**

_**Now … What is up his dirty boy sleeve?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

"_Turn __and face the wall," the stranger says, taking me by the hands and holding them above my head. With wide eyes, I look around the crowded train car only to see everyone's eyes on us__._

"_You like everyone watching, don't you__,__ dirty girl?" he growls menacingly._

_Searching the deepest recesses of my mind for an answer, I open my mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. It's quiet._

_I hear nothing but silence._

_Unable to speak, I answer with a single nod, because I do. I do like everyone watching._

"_Did you wear the panties I told you to?"__ he asks in a demanding tone. _

_I nod again. I'm wearing the crotchless black lace__,__ just like he instructed. _

_Listening to the whistles of every male on the train, he lifts my skirt__,__ showing my lace covered ass for everyone to see. Sliding a single finger inside me, he removes it to show me how wet it is before he enthusiastically begins to suck on it, licking it with intense vigor. After he inspects his middle finger, making sure he's left nothing behind, he goes back for more, sliding inside me once again. Then slowly withdraws__,__ only to begin circling my clit, bringing me to an orgasm that has me moaning in pleasure for everyone on the train to hear__._

"_Oh, God …__fuck!"_ Bella loudly cries out her release. Waking herself, she realizes she has her own hands down her panties, pleasuring herself.

"Did I just have a fucking wet dream?" she asks herself out loud.

Laying back, with her hand still tucked between her legs, she recalls the dream and is in shock by it. The fact that she achieved stimulation by a complete stranger while a crowd watched is disturbing. She makes a mental note to Google what it means when you dream about sexual exhibitionism.

Reluctantly, Bella climbs out of bed and heads to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee before her shower, and after taking a few sips, she closes her eyes and sighs at just how good that first sip is. Returning to her room, she places her nearly empty cup on the vanity and turns on the hot water, stepping into her oversized shower. Lifting her face upward into the spray, she thinks about her encounter with Jasper's friend yesterday in the coffee shop. She doesn't know why, but she's positive he doesn't like her for some reason. She's certain, actually, because of the frown he's had on his face the three times she's seen him: once at the club, once at Blue Fin and again at the café.

After she lathers her body with the handmade scented liquid soap she orders online, she inhales deeply, enjoying the fresh, clean scent. Almost immediately, Bella's eyes open in surprise when she realizes that the underlying aroma vaguely reminds her of the stranger on the train.

Shaking both Jasper's friend and the man on the train from her thoughts, she quickly finishes her shower and moves to her dressing room where she applies a subtle amount of makeup, keeping it more natural. Not forgetting her coffee, she enters her dressing room where she carefully selects her outfit. Mentally reviewing her schedule, she selects an outfit that is not only sexy, but screams confidence as well. Today, Bella's meeting with the New York City Arts Council where she hopes to secure a seat on the board.

Opening a drawer to her massive lingerie collection, she selects a black lace bra with matching lace panties and garter. After sliding on a pair of delicate black stockings, Bella takes longer than usual to select her dress. Settling on a figure-fitting black dress with a brown leather belt, she selects a pair of knee-high brown leather boots and matching handbag. Quickly, but expertly, placing her hair up in a messy up do, she's ready to go. Giving herself one more look in the mirror, and liking what she sees, Bella secretly smiles, feeling sexy in her black lace. After wrapping a black cashmere pashmina over her shoulders and chest, she's out the door.

On the way to the subway, Bella mentally prepares for her meeting by reviewing her resume: Graduated top of her class from University of California Los Angeles, studied renaissance art in Rome, and classic art in Paris. Opened her first gallery in San Francisco at the tender age of twenty four, second gallery in Seattle, third gallery in Miami and a fourth in Chicago. New York, will be her fifth and final gallery and permanent residence.

Smiling, impressed with her own list of accomplishments, she finds herself standing in front of the open door of the train. All thoughts of her upcoming meeting disappears as soon as she enters the car, looking at the corner where she knows he will expect her to be. As if drawn to it, she takes the few steps, leaving enough space for one human being between her and the wall of the car. Pulling her phone out of her bag, she lowers her eyes to it, and reads her emails from the previous day while she waits. Hearing the sound of the door opening from the adjoining car, she holds her breath.

"Good girl," he whispers from behind her. Bella's head snaps up and her body immediately stiffens, causing her to nearly drop her phone.

"You look lovely today," he whispers. "Meeting?"

She nods, answering him in the manner he has instructed. Goose bumps cover her skin when he lowers his head beside hers and inhales … deeply.

"I love your scent. It smells like you. Warm, sweet, and fucking sexy as hell."

Just as he did yesterday, he brings his hand to her waist, pulling her against him. She goes willingly. Sliding his hand up under her pashmina, he glides his hand over her ribs and down over her stomach. He can feel her deep, shuddering breath by the quivering of her stomach.

"Are you frightened?" he asks against her ear.

It takes Bella a moment to answer. Fear and excitement war within her. Her curiosity, as well as her vanity, is aroused. Deep down she knows this is all wrong and not like her at all, but for some deep unfathomable reason, she trusts it … him.

She shakes her head.

"I can tell you are trying not to be. Remember, all you have to do is look at me. One look and I'm gone. Do you understand?"

Bella nods, firmly. This she believes.

"Good."

Bella closes her eyes when she feels him press his flat palm into her stomach, forcing her backward into his hardness while at the same time gently pushing his hips forward into her.

"Do you feel that? Do you see what you do to me? From the moment I laid eyes on you, you've done this to me. You arouse and excite me like no other."

After the train stops to pick up the next round of passengers, the car is even more crowded, providing even more cover. Cover that Edward plans on taking advantage of.

Knowing he doesn't have long, he burrows his nose into her hair and deeply inhales. He can't seem to recall where he's smelled the fragrance before, but all he knows is that her essence is sexually pleasing, and it does things to him.

"I love the way you smell," Edward says, splaying his hand over her small rib cage, running his thumb across the bottom of her breasts.

"Is that lace I feel through your dress?"

Bella nods.

"Can I feel more?" he asks, testing her.

Bella can feel the blush rush to her cheeks. A stranger is asking to touch her … intimately. She knows this attraction could be perilous, but her body seems to be filled with wanting. She's powerless to resist.

With all her mental faculties absent, she nods.

Slowly, he lifts his hand, cupping her right breast, giving it a gentle, but firm, squeeze. Running his longest finger over her hardened nipple, he grins at how little it takes before her nipple becomes a beautiful hardened bud.

Bella feels the deep pounding of his heartbeat against her back, noticing how it beats in unison with her own. Slowly and seductively, Edward lowers his hand down her waist to her lower abdomen, when suddenly he hisses, and his hand stops its movement. Bella immediately freezes.

Feeling the lace of her garter, Edward needs to know that he's correct in his assumption, and continuing his journey down her body, he feels the front of her thigh. As soon as he encounters the delicate suspender, his eyes clench tight. His mind envisions her without the dress, wearing only lace.

"Let me guess … black dress, plus black stockings, equals black panties?"

Bella confirms his assumption.

Seemingly without a care to where they are, Edward lifts the back of her dress to feel the lace covering her small, round bottom.

"Are you wet?" he wonders out loud. Not waiting for her reply, he slips his fingers between her thighs. A growl emanates from deep in his chest when he encounters the warm, and more importantly, wet lace-covered lips.

Bella feels a ripple of excitement, and shudders when the tingling forms in the pit of her stomach. Her instincts tell her to widen her legs so he can have more access to her, but she remains still, trying to find some shred of restraint to her uncharacteristic behavior.

"I need to taste you," he whispers, gently licking the shell of her ear. "I imagine you taste sweet … like honey." Edward knows their time is almost up as he adjusts his painful erection. "Would you like me to taste you? Put my mouth on you? Sliding my tongue inside you … drinking from you?"

Edward knows that soon he needs to find his release … inside her.

It _needs_ to be her.

His magnetism is potent, and his question is purely erotic, causing her heartbeat to hammer in her ears like a bass drum. Can one faint from arousal?

Licking her lips, she nods.

Her affirmative answer sends his senses reeling, and immediately he begins to formulate the plan.

"Soon, baby. Very soon."

Knowing the train will be coming to a stop momentarily, he reluctantly removes his hands from her, lowering the skirt of her dress. Giving her a gentle pat on her bottom, he nudges her in the direction of the open door. Willing her not to look back, she doesn't disappoint. She never disappoints.

As Edward watches her leave the train, he fears she's going to turn around when she stops to adjust her wrap, but she doesn't. With quick steps, she continues to walk forward, and as soon as he sees her turn the corner, heading in the direction of her gallery, he runs across the street to meet up with Jasper.

As soon as Edward gets off the elevator, he encounters the typical and expected, flirtatious greeting from Gianna.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Cullen. Aren't you looking fine today! But, of course, you look good every day," she says, eye-fucking him from head to toe. Then, using her thumb, she points to the door behind her. "Jasper's with that Alice girl. He won't care if you go on in."

_That Alice girl?_

Not particularly appreciating Gianna's lack of professionalism, Edward reminds her of her position and place.

"Gianna, her name is Alice. Not _that Alice girl_. She happens to be special to Jasper, and it would serve you to give her the respect she deserves. It may also serve to remind you that I am a client here as well."

Knocking twice, Edward scowls one last time at Gianna before he opens the door.

"Oops," Edward says upon seeing Alice on Jasper's lap. "Sorry. Does this door have a lock?" he asks, looking at the door knob to make sure. "You really should use it, Jazz."

Selecting a magazine off the table in front of the soft leather couch, he makes himself comfortable, waiting for the two love birds to end their private conversation. When the phone on the table next to him vibrates, it draws his attention to it. When he sees the name _Bella_ light up on the screen, a devious grin appears on his face as he formulates a plan.

Quickly, he pulls out his own phone and records the phone number, knowing its Bella's private number. Making a plan to purchase a pay-as-you-go phone at the corner drug store, he intends to use it to text her, setting his next plan in motion.

"Alice, why can't we get our two best friends to talk to each other?" Jasper says to her, but looks over at Edward who in turn gifts him with his best _fuck you_ look.

"I don't know. She just doesn't want to get involved with anyone. Well, I take that back," Alice corrects herself, immediately piquing Edward's interest. "She is going to dinner with someone, and if it goes like I hope it does, she'll get her dessert too."

"With who?" Edward says a little louder than necessary. "I mean, if you say she doesn't date, he must be pretty special then."

"I don't know about special, but he sure is one fine looking man. He's her masseuse, and when they danced together at the club the other night, I guess he became infatuated with her, because he sent her a beautiful bouquet of flowers and asked her to dinner. She doesn't want anything serious though," she explains.

Edward contemplates this for a moment, wondering if this is perhaps why Bella is receptive to his advances. There's no commitment … no emotional involvement.

"Maybe we should have a party, Edward, and invite the elusive Ms. Swan," Jasper suggests.

"We can't. Well, not for a few weeks anyway, she's going to Chicago for a few days," Alice informs us.

"Really?" Edward lets slip out in his curiosity.

"Yeah, outside of her New York gallery, the Chicago gallery is her newest acquisition, and she's showing a new artist. He's infatuated with her, too. Maybe she'll get her ya-ya's out with him. He's been after her since she bought the building."

Edward suddenly feels a deep seeded need to claim her. How many more assholes want her? The idea of anyone else fucking her turns his stomach, and the desire to expedite his plan has become even more important to him now.

"So, a party, huh? When is she leaving?" Edward asks for his own benefit. "Perhaps it would be better to wait until she gets back."

Alice gets up from Jasper's lap, skips to the table to her phone and accesses her phone's calendar. "She's leaving next Thursday and won't be back until the following week. Why don't we plan a party without her? She wouldn't come anyway. She never does."

That gives Edward a full week to be with her before she leaves, and it's then that he decides to take his own trip to upstate New York to drive around and take pictures while she's gone.

"If that's true, why did she go to the club on Saturday?" Edward reminds her.

"Yes, and if you knew what it took to get her to go out, you would know what I'm talking about."

"Well, she looked like she was having fun, dancing with that guy," Edward continues, feigning aloofness, yet revealing to Alice and Jasper that he was watching her. He closes his mouth before he reveals too much about his interest in her.

"Yeah, that was Stephen. He's the one she's going to dinner with," Alice reveals. Jumping up and skipping back over to Jasper, who is sitting behind his desk, she bends over to kiss him.

"I need to go. I'm sure she's at the office by now. She has a big meeting today with the Art's Council." After Alice grabs her bag from the table in front of Edward, she turns to him to wave goodbye and blows another kiss to Jasper.

After Alice shuts the door behind her, Jasper raises his eyebrow and asks quizzically, "Not interested, huh?"

"Not in the least."

"Why the fuck not? Have you not seen her? She's actually quite beautiful," Edward's friend informs him.

"Yeah, and have you not seen the way she looks at me? She's probably as cold as a frozen fish," Edward exaggerates, knowing full well how responsive she actually is. "No, thanks," he finishes, holding his hands up in surrender.

"This coming from the guy that can thaw the meanest of bitches? You haven't lost your touch, have you?" Jasper chuckles, turning on his computer.

"Nope. I just don't want to get anything going with her," Edward says getting up from his seat.

"Okay." Jasper says, sighing and giving up. "Let's go over your schedule for the end of the month. _TIME_ wants you to do a remembrance piece on Mandela. You know, since he passed away and all. They want fresh new pictures of his childhood home, not photos that you dug up from the archives. They want pics of where he played as a child; a look back into his parents' lives, blah … blah … blah. You know what they want. They've given you your own research assistant, so you can meet with her when you get back. Her name is Jessica Stanley," Jasper continues. He takes a post-it note, jots down Jessica's phone number and hands it to Edward.

"Would you call her and ask her to start digging into Mandela for me, so I'll have that intel before I fly out?" Edward asks.

"You can ask Gianna to do it on your way out. Tell her I told her to call Jessica, and if she gives you any problems, let me know."

~.~

"Bella, I'm making your flight reservations for your trip to Chicago next Thursday, what day do you want to return?" Alice asks, waiting with pen and paper in hand.

"The following Tuesday, preferably mid-morning. Will you call Rosalie to see if she wants to go with me? I have a couple of artists I think she should meet, she might get some business out of it," Bella says, reviewing the quarterly reports from her west coast galleries.

Smiling when she sees the bottom lines, she closes the file deciding to review the other data later.

"So, um, Jasper is wanting to have a little party and wants to know if you would go if he invited you?" Alice asks, pretending to be interested in what she's writing.

"Alice, you know I don't do parties. I've got so much going on here, I don't have time—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah … you never have time. Your famous last words," Alice says, turning to leave her boss's office. Just as she is about to shut the door, Alice comes back for more.

"Do you know what, Bella? I don't give a shit if you fire me, but I am going to say this. Do you know how long it's been since I've felt like you were my friend? Do you know I am more compelled to introduce you as my boss rather than my friend? I work so many hours, it's amazing I have time for a private life at all, because my boss thinks that since she works eighty hours a week, so must her personal assistant."

Alice slams the office door shut only to storm back into the center of the room.

"I have the opportunity for love, and I'm not even sure I should get things started with Jasper because my first priority is you. It's always about you! I'm twenty-eight years old, Bella. I've worked for you since we graduated college, placing my own dreams on the back burner for you. I have a degree in fashion design, and I've been your secretary for almost ten years. I should have my own fashion line … I should have children by now. And you won't even go to a fucking party with me! Well, I want you to know that I'm cutting back on my hours. I will only work fifty hours a week from now on, and if you don't like it, fucking fire me. You clearly could care less if we are friends, so if you want to keep it strictly business, then business it is. _Ms. Swan!"_

With tears in her eyes, Alice storms out of the office and slams the door behind her. But, deciding she's not done, she storms back into Bella's office, opening the door so hard it hits the wall.

"And one more thing … I'm cutting back on my hours starting right now. I'm going home. Get a fucking temp if you can't manage."

Alice storms out of the office one last time, and grabbing her bag out of the desk drawer, she leaves Swan Galleries behind her. Once she's out on the sidewalk of New York City, it hits her … what will she do with herself for the rest of the day? Her life has been Bella Swan for so long she's not sure what to do with herself.

It doesn't take her long before she's walking across the street to the office of Jasper Whitlock Management. After hearing the ping of the elevator signaling her arrival on the twelfth floor, Alice steps off and heads for Jasper's office where she's confronted by Gianna.

"I see you're back again. Do you have an appointment?" she asks coldly.

"No, but is he in? It's important," Alice says, nearly on the brink of tears.

"I'm sure it is," Gianna replies sarcastically, "but he's busy right now and can't see you. Do you want to make an appointment?"

Not sure if she and Jasper are in the kind of relationship where she can just walk in, she opts not to.

"No, no appointment, but if he's in, would you just let him know I'm here, please? I'm sure he'll see me," Alice says, her bottom lip quivering. She knows she's either going to have an emotional breakdown or break Gianna's nose.

"Listen, like I said, he's busy. You can come back later if you don't want an appointment," Gianna says, turning her attention back to her computer.

Alice smacks her hand down on the girl's desk and gets in her face.

"No, you listen to _me_, Ginny, or whatever the hell your name is. I don't know what crawled up your ass where I'm concerned, but if you don't press your fake-nailed finger on that little intercom button right there and tell Jasper he has someone here to see him, I'm going to shove that phone up your stretched out sphincter, got it?"

"Threatening me are you, Alice? Go ahead, give me a reason to call security," Gianna says putting the phone receiver to her ear.

Having had enough, Alice walks past Jasper's guard dog and reaches for his door. That's when Gianna pushes Alice hard enough that she hits the floor sending her across the slick marble tile and into the corner a table. The sickening sound of her head crashing against the hard wood echoes through the room.

"What is the ruckus out … _Alice!_ Alice, are you all right?" Jasper bellows, running out of his office with Edward following behind, reaching her just as her head makes contact.

"_What the fuck__,__ Gianna?" _Jasper yells, stooping down to help Alice up off the floor.

"She wouldn't leave when I told her you were busy, and when she ignored me, she decided to storm into your office. It's my job to prevent just anyone to barge in isn't it?"

Edward rushes from behind Jasper to check Alice's head, feeling a large bump beginning to form.

"Gianna, when I came to see Jasper this morning, I pointed out the fact that you were disrespectful of Alice then. Clearly, you didn't listen, because if you had, you would know that Alice is not just _anybody_. Why would you want to physically harm someone as gentle as this woman right here?"

"Oh, trust me, Edward, it's not all that gentle when someone threatens to shove my phone up my ass!"

Both men look at Alice with shocked looks on their face.

"What?" Alice declares innocently. "She wouldn't let you know I was here. She made me mad," Alice says, looking totally innocent of the accusation. "I said please!" she adds in a small voice.

"Jasper, every time I come to see you, Gianna attempts to verbally seduce me, and that's after she fucks me with her eyes. I feel I need a shower every time I come here to see you. Frankly, I'm quite tired of it," Edward says, glaring at Gianna.

"Gianna, we've had too many conversations about this. It's not only what you've done to Alice, but I've received complaints from other clients as well. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I will have payroll draw up your final check. You can pick it up in their office tomorrow. You can also clean out your desk now."

Jasper takes Alice into his office and helps her get comfortable. "I'm going to get you some ice for that bump, all right?" Jasper goes to the small refrigerator in his conference room and fills an ice bucket.

"Thank you, Jasper. I'm sorry about all of this. I feel responsible that you had to fire your assistant." After she huffs, she shakes her head. "I may be looking for a job too, do you need a new PA?"

"Why? What happened?" Jasper asks, quickly taking his place by her side again.

"Oh, when I asked Bella if she would attend your party, she gave me the typical excuse why she couldn't go. I put in close to sixty hours a week for her, and I'm tired. I want a life. Now that I have met you, I want to actually accept a date when you ask rather than saying no because I have to work. I told her I was cutting my hours back, and if she didn't like it, she could fire me. I then proceeded to take the rest of the day off. That's why I'm here … to see if you wanted to play hooky with me."

"Why, Ms. Brandon, I would love nothing else but to play hooky with you, but I'd rather play doctor instead." Both giggle, and when Alice said she did too, he told her they would leave as soon as he made a call to human resources to arrange for Gianna's termination and to have them call security to remove Gianna's security access to the building. Once he is certain Gianna has no access to any computer files, he cleans up his desk before turning off his computer and calling it a day.

Meanwhile, not trusting Gianna as far as he could throw her, Edward sits in the chair outside Jasper's office and watches as Gianna reluctantly fills a box she found in the supply room with her personal items. After a series of scowls are passed between them, she finishes her task and he escorts her to security where she is removed of her parking pass, security card and office keys. Once they walk out the front door, Edward turns to the right and Gianna to the left.

Focused now on his task at hand, Edward hurries to the corner drug store where he subscribes to a pay-as-you-go phone, putting a three hundred dollar balance on it. Taking his new purchase to the small neighborhood park down the street, he sits on the first bench he finds and programs Bella's private number into it, excited to make his first contact with her.

Moving on to the second phase of his plan, he takes his own cell from his pocket and dials a number he knows too well.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Son. Are you back home?" Esme asks, happy to hear from her only son.

"Yep, got home a few days ago, and I'm taking a few weeks off. That's why I'm calling. I'm having my condo fumigated," he lies. "And I was wondering if you and Dad were going to be using your apartment anytime soon. I thought I could stay there for a while until it's safe for me to go home."

"No, please, use it. Your father won't be free to travel until after the fall semester. He's heading up the intern program this summer."

Edward reflects on the responsibilities his father has had as the Chief of Staff at the University of Washington Medical Center, and smiles at the pride he feels at him taking a turn with the interns.

"Okay, thanks, Mom. Well, in that case, do you mind if I use it for the summer? It sure is easier when I work rather than taking the subway every day. Do you mind?"

"No, that's actually perfect. It will be nice to have someone there rather than having it sit empty all the time. Use it as long as you like, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom. Just let me know when you'll need it, and I'll move back to my place. I'm going to South Africa for a few weeks at the end of April, but unless there's a problem, I'd like to continue to stay there. I might even consider moving a little closer to town if I like it well enough."

"You have a safe trip, and Edward, please call your father. Your calls are too far and few between," his mother says admonishes lovingly.

"I know they are. I'll try harder. I love you," he says before hanging up.

"I love you too, baby."

After he hangs up, satisfied that he now has phase two laid out, he nervously types out his first message. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he presses the keys on the phone_._

_I'm going to taste you._

* * *

**A/N: How would you like to receive a text from a sexy man like that? Or maybe you already have! I'd be shaking in my stilettos in anticipation if I were her. Thanks again for your positive reviews. Till next time …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Saturday, ladies! As the big day arrives for our two train passengers, I want to thank Cintia who is totally devoted and literally drops everything when I send her a chapter, and to Krisztina who totally gets me … thank God!**

**I am floored by ya'lls response to this story! Thank you to all who are reading it and who have sent me reviews. They are a mixed bag … some can't see anyone allowing themselves to be felt up by a stranger … I know I wouldn't … but that's the beauty of losing yourself in a story. You can go anywhere and do anything you want!**

**Now … What's he got up his sleeve!?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Hello," Bella says upon answering her cellphone.

"Hey, Bella, it's Rosalie."

"Oh, hey, Rose," Bella replies, trying not to sound as dejected as she feels.

"I'm calling you back. Alice said you wanted to talk to me about going to Chicago with you."

"Um … yeah. I'm leaving next Thursday and will return the following Tuesday. There's a new artist that I'm going to be showing that you may have an interest in, and would love for you to meet them. I thought you might want to go with me," Bella explains.

"What's the matter, babe? You sound like you're in a funk."

Feeling the impact of her earlier conversation with Alice, Bella awkwardly clears her throat.

"Rose, do you think I've changed? Do you think that I've forgotten about my friends and how to have fun? Do you think that I am all about me and my work?"

"Bella, where is this coming from? What's going on? What happened?" Rosalie presses, concerned for her friend.

"Um … well, Alice pointed out to me today that I'm not fun anymore … that I live, eat and breathe Swan Galleries," she explains, already missing her friend.

"Well, you do have a lot on your plate, Bella. And, yes, you have changed. You used to be adventurous, spontaneous, and … fun," Rose answers candidly. "That's why it's pretty much strictly business between you and me now. I guess I just got tired of you turning down my invitations, and it eventually became exhausting when I knew you would say no."

Bella remains silent as she registers what Rosalie has just said.

"Wow. Really?" her voice breaks when she finally speaks.

"Yes. I will always be your friend, but to be honest, I don't ask you anymore when I'm looking for a girlfriend to hang out with because I already know what your answer will be." Rosalie decides now is a good time to change the subject before it gets heated, so she tells Bella she'll go with her to Chicago.

"Can you ask Alice to email me your itinerary, and I'll reserve my flight so that we can fly together, all right?"

"Sure. Thanks, Rosalie," Bella says, in even more of a funk than she was before speaking to her.

After the girls hang up, Bella lays her head against the back of her chair to contemplate everything that's happened this morning.

"Fuck!" she snaps to herself. One minute she's being sexed up on the subway, and the next she learns that she's close to losing her two best friends.

Bella takes her coffee mug, going to the kitchen for a fresh cup only to find the pot empty. Searching the cupboards, she realizes she doesn't even know where the coffee is kept. Not finding it, she gives up on the task, prompting herself to start a mental list on how many things Alice did for her, and how much she actually depends on her. Bella is resolved to go back to her desk where she digs into her paperwork.

After several hours of sitting over her desk, she straightens up in her seat, rolling her neck, working out the aches that have settled in. Standing up to get the circulation going in her body, she picks up her phone, and seeing that she has a text, a rush of excitement rises into her chest.

_I need to taste you. _

Going through a range of emotions to his text, Bella recalls the exact sound of his smooth voice when he said those words into her ear this morning … how he bet that she tasted her eyes, she feels his warm hand between her legs, self-conscious of how responsive she is. A shiver runs through her body, and although she knows who sent the message, she still tries to search her phone to find out who it is. When the sender is registered as _Unknown_, she re-reads the message ... several times … before typing out her own.

_Bella: May I ask your name?_

Edward jumps at the unfamiliar sound coming from his back pocket, quickly retrieving his new phone and opening the message. Grinning at her question, he knows she's going to play.

_Edward: Anthony, and yours?_

Even though he knows her name already, he wants to see if she will be anonymous or truthful.

_Bella: Isabella._

He smiles to himself, thinking Bella must be her shortened name of Isabella. He likes it.

_Anthony: It suits you._

Edward waits for a reply, but after five minutes when none comes, he presses her further.

_Anthony: I want you to come to me, Isabella._

He sets his phone down on the table, fearing she will reject his sits back and waits.

On one hand, Bella knows she should say no, dropping her hand holding the phone down to her side, but then she thinks about what Rosalie said today … about how she used to be spontaneous and adventurous. She is correct in that Bella was always the first to try anything once. It was that courage that had her opening her first gallery. She knew it would succeed, and then again when the second opened … and then the third … and so on and son on.

Bella drops into her desk chair.

"Fuck, I can't even have a fantasy without interjecting my work into it. I _am_ fucked up!" Bella says out loud, smacking her forehead.

Looking at her phone again, reading his messages for the millionth time, she types in her reply.

_Bella: When … where?_

Edward paces the floor of his parent's apartment, and when her reply comes, he fist-pumps the air and shouts, "_Yes!"_

_Anthony: Saturday. 7:00 pm. I will send you the details. _

After Bella receives her response, she becomes even more nervous. She repeats over and over … you can do this … be spontaneous … be spontaneous.

_Anthony: Be prepared to be pleasured, Isabella._

Feeling the wetness pool in her lace panties, Bella does what any self-respecting woman does when she's about to get thoroughly fucked … she goes shopping. Looking down at her watch, she has approximately two hours before her meeting with the arts council. Knowing the construction crew will not be onsite today, Bella locks up and takes a walk to her favorite shop … La Perla.

Entering the store, Bella is greeted by Sharon, her favorite sales clerk.

"Ms. Swan, it's good to see you again. What can I help you with today?"

"The works with lots of lace, Sharon, thank you," Bella replies, looking through the catalogue.

"Any particular color?"

Bella thinks about the color, recalling Anthony's response when he learned what she was wearing today.

"Black, I think."

"We've had a new arrival come in today. Let me get the complete set together, and I'll leave it for you in room seven."

After Sharon comes from the dressing rooms, Bella follows her to try on the items. Knowing that Sharon knows her size very well, Bella doesn't need to get undressed to know that she wants it.

Holding up the very delicate thong panty, she likes the black sheer front with the black lace garter to accompany it.

"Sharon, this panty doesn't come crotchless by chance, does it?" Sharon smiles knowingly at Bella, and quickly sets off to retrieve the same panty in a crotchless version. The bra, also black lace, matches the garter, and when coupled with the very high lace-topped stockings, she knows exactly what shoes to wear.

"I'll take it, Sharon, thank you. Will you please have it delivered to this address?" Bella hands her a card containing her home address. After signing for her purchase, Bella makes her way to the small café near the gallery for a small bite before her meeting, and to mentally prepare for her interview.

Languidly, Bella watches the busy city streets, contemplating her confrontation with Alice earlier this morning. She realizes that she misses her friend, and how much she has come to depend on her. Determined to repair her relationship with friend, Bella picks up her cellphone, and dials Alice's number.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," Alice answers, her voice cold and professional.

"Alice, don't, please. I just wanted to call you to say how sorry I am. You're right. Everything you said is true. I have put our friendship on the back burner. I love you, Alice, first and foremost. You've put your own career goals on hold for me, and I can't tell you how much I regret doing that to you. Will you please come by the office tomorrow, so we can talk about this?"

Stunned at Bella's admissions, Alice finds her voice and replies. "Yes, Bella. I only needed today to cool off. If you hadn't fired me, I had planned on coming in as usual in the morning," Alice replies, coolly.

"I would never fire you, Alice. I need you, but I need you as a friend more. Let's talk tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay, I'll be there at nine," Alice replies. "Oh, and Bella? I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Setting her phone down, and with a sense of relief that she can repair the damage between her and Alice, Bella goes back to watching the hustle and bustle of New York City when her phone vibrates loudly on the Formica table top. She knows it's him, but she is startled nonetheless.

_Anthony: Good afternoon, Isabella. Please be at Princeton Towers, Penthouse, at seven o'clock. You will find instructions waiting for you. _

Bella reads and re-reads his message. Instructions? Penthouse? Who the fuck is this guy? Will she ever get to see him?

_Bella: Do I look at you?_

Edward quickly replies, tapping out his answer.

_Anthony: No. Like I said, that is your safe word. The moment you look at me, this will be over._

_Bella: Can I ask why?_

He knows why. One, because this heightens her sensuality, and two, because the moment she sees him, she will hate him.

_Anthony: Because I promised you that if you ever wanted this to end, all you had to do was look at me. You have the power, Isabella._

Bella considers his answer. He has always promised her this. It is her out, and she knows it. If she ever wants to end this, she knows what she has to do. She feels safe in that knowledge.

_Bella: Understood._

Looking at her watch again, Bella has thirty minutes to walk to the office of the Arts Council. Taking a quick last sip of her coffee, she tosses her personal items into her bag, wraps her pashmina around her shoulders, and confidently walks to her meeting.

Taking the elevator to the twelfth floor, Bella approaches the reception desk and to the gentleman who is just hanging up the phone. He's young, handsome and courteous.

"May I help you?" he asks with a smile as she reaches the counter.

"Yes, Isabella Swan for Ms. Robb and Ms. White, please."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Swan. They are expecting you. Down the hall, second door on the left."

"Thank you," Bella replies politely.

Making her way down the hall, she reaches the door, and giving two sharp knocks, she enters the small conference room.

"Ms. Robb, Ms. White?" Bella asks, confirming they are whom she is to meet with.

"Yes, Isabella, come in, please. Have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes, please, water if you have it." Bella is a little parched making the long walk from the café to their offices.

One of the ladies opens a cabinet door, revealing a small refrigerator, then turns and hands Bella a cold bottled water.

"Isabella, I am Lisa Robb, Executive Director, this is Megan White, the Deputy Director. Let's get started, shall we?"

"Absolutely," Bella replies, removing her pashmina and taking a seat at the round table.

"As you know, we have had a seat come available on the council, and we are looking for the perfect candidate to fill the position. We will be giving our recommendations to the Governor's office for his appointment selection. We have reviewed your impressive CV here. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Bella spends nearly three hours talking with the two women, answering any question they ask her. She can tell they want to know if there were any skeletons in her closet, but when they learn that her father was President and CEO of the largest copper producing mining organization in Canada, Bella can tell that the value of a dollar holds substantial clout when filling the vacant seat. They don't need to know that her parents died tragically.

"Thank you very much for spending your afternoon with us, Bella. You certainly have impressive credentials and have a lot to bring to the table. You can expect to hear from us in a few weeks, all right?"

"Thank you, Lisa, Megan. It was a pleasure to meet both of you, and I look forward to hearing from you." Bella shakes both ladies' hands and turns to leave the office, thankful that it's over. Walking back to her gallery, the first task at hand is to place a call to the City Building Department to verify whether her latest phase of construction passed inspection. She smiles and sighs a breath of relief when they confirm that it has.

While Bella is at her meeting, Edward is busy preparing his parent's apartment for her arrival on Saturday evening. Standing in the middle of the living room, he notices the dozens of family photos scattered throughout the room. He hurriedly removes them all, leaving no photographs he took personally that are either hanging on the walls or are on shelves or tables. Finding the house phone, Edward finds the speed dial number for Beatrice to ask her to stock the kitchen tomorrow, particularly with fruits, cheeses, and chocolate.

Once he's confident that any sign of his face has been removed, Edward gets on the internet to place a special order for immediate delivery. Finding what he's looking for, he locates the phone number and calls to see if he can get his purchase by special delivery, meaning it must be delivered by Saturday.

"But sir, it's Thursday afternoon!" the sales representative says, frantically.

"Yes it is, thank you. Can you deliver it or not? If you can't, I'll find someone that will, and for two thousand dollars, I would hope that price would afford me delivery by Saturday."

"I do have one in stock, but I don't feel that I can trust our courier service to deliver it to you at the time you are requesting. Perhaps if I were to offer a few extra dollars to my nephew, I can persuade him to drive it to you?" the sales representative hints, expecting that Edward pay even more than the two thousand he's already committed to.

"I tell you what … you get that Tantra Chair here by three o'clock on Saturday, and I'll give you an extra two hundred dollars. If it doesn't make it here, you deduct eight hundred from bottom line."

"Why doesn't that sound like a fair deal to me, sir?" the representative asks, apprehensively.

"Because you are already overcharging me, that's why. If you can't make the deal, I will buy it from another source. I'm only willing to buy it at your cost because I want it by Saturday."

"Okay, you have a deal, Mr. Cullen. You will have it by three o'clock, Saturday."

Hanging up his phone, Edward sits back, locking his hands behind his head, smiling at his accomplishment.

Retrieving his iPad from his camera bag, Edward types out the instructions for Isabella about whom he's been thinking of all day. After he finishes, he prints the page and then begins to create a to-do list for himself, along with a list of items he is going to need for his 'date'.

Bella, on the other hand, decides to call it a day, and before it gets dark, heads home by subway. Thankful there's a seat available, she gets comfortable, pulls her phone out of her bag and begins tapping out an email to Leah to let her know that Rosalie will be coming with her to the opening next week. After reviewing several more emails from the managers of her other galleries, Bella realizes that it's her stop, and she can't wait to sink her tired body into a tub of hot water with foamy bubbles.

Arriving at her building, Bella smiles at the doorman on her way to the elevator. Once he sees her, he blushes and retrieves the delivery from La Perla. Thanking him, she turns toward the open elevator door, and once inside the sanctuary of her home, she shuts and locks the door behind her. Immediately heading for her room to undress, the first item to go are her boots, because after all the walking she did today, her feet are tired and sore. Sitting back in the chair in her dressing room, she wiggles her toes and sighs at how pleasant it feels to have her feet free from the tight leather.

After fully undressing, Bella slips into a long, silk robe while padding in her bare feet to the kitchen for a cool glass of chardonnay. Sipping as she walks into her large en suite, she leans over the edge of the luxurious tub with plans on filling it to the rim, or until the bubbles cover her face … whichever comes first. Lighting a few large candles that surround the tub, she turns on some soft, relaxing music, and sinks into the tub while the water level rises over her body. When the bubbles reach her chin, she turns the faucet off using her toes and lays back with a sigh, giving herself over to the pleasure of relaxation.

It isn't long before the stress of the day enters her mind again, and it comes at her hard: Alice, the meeting at the Arts Council, Rosalie, and then there's Anthony.

After dissecting each, Bella formulates a plan, intending to set those plans into motion tomorrow … beginning with Alice.

"Now, what about Anthony?" she says aloud, taking a long sip of wine. The trepidation she feels when she thinks about Saturday, and what she's about to do, is overwhelming. Closing her eyes again, she envisions the events as she sees them play out in her mind's eye. After visiting various scenarios, Bella giggles at how sick she can be at times. But one thing she does know, there are definitely going to be some changes in Bella Swan's life. Her lifestyle isn't the same anymore … she's not the same. Her two best friends pointed that out to her today. She's losing the two most important people in her life, and Bella is not going to let that happen.

And it all starts now!

After Bella resolves to fix her life, she slips into one of the best sleeps she's had in years. It's peaceful and deep, without dreams or restlessness. Waking without an alarm for the first time since she can remember, Bella eagerly dresses, wearing comfortable fitting blue jeans, a winter white cashmere sweater, and brown leather riding boots. Feeling the pangs of hunger, she suddenly realizes she went to bed without dinner, and once she clips her long tresses into a fun clip, she hurries to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. Another thing she changed in her life by replacing her favorite treat with bagels or toast. So, after allowing herself to devour a rather large bowl of Captain Crunch cereal, she finishes it off with a large glass of orange juice, and she's out the door.

Hesitantly, Bella takes her spot in the corner of the car, and when Anthony doesn't take his place behind her, she suddenly begins to wonder if he's changed his mind. Feeling a sense of loss, she rides the subway to her stop, walking somewhat sadly to the gallery. Just as she turns the corner in the direction of her office, her phone pings an incoming text. After setting a particular ring tone for Anthony yesterday, she knows it's him, and hurries to read it.

_Anthony: Did you miss me?_

Bella can't resist the urge to grin at his arrogance.

_Bella: Who is this?_

Knowing she is very much aware who is texting her, he makes her wait. And she does. He knows this, because he can see her from his seat in the café. He likes that she's smiling at his text, and that she stopped to wait for his reply by leaning against the wall.

_Anthony: I like your hair up like that._

The first mistake Bella makes is push off from the wall, frantically looking around her. He knows it's only instinct, but it's a serious types angrily.

_Anthony: Isabella that is a huge mistake. You do that one more time, and we are done, do you understand?_

Bella clasps her hand over her mouth at her mistake, not realizing she did it until it was too late. What she does know is that he is nearby, watching her.

_Bella: Yes. It was a mistake_.

_Anthony: Yes, it was, and one you will not make again unless you want this to end._

Bella nods her head in understanding, which pleases him immensely because she's communicating outside of texting.

_Anthony: Good girl, Isabella. Now, do you think those tight jeans will keep me away from your pussy?_

She gasps at his blatant remark, shaking her head

_Anthony: Did you wear them to keep me from touching you?_

Bella shakes her head again.

_Anthony: Good. I'm glad to hear that. I want you to do something for me. I want your pussy bare for me tomorrow … soft and smooth. _

After she reads those words, she can feel the tingling in her tight jeans intensify.

_Anthony: Are you licking those lips to prepare them to suck my cock, Isabella?_

When she shakes her head, Edward immediately taps out his next question.

_Anthony: Do you want to suck my cock, Isabella? _

The way he addresses her as Isabella sends waves of excitement through her, and when she shrugs her shoulders, he taps away again.

_Anthony: Tell me._

Closing her eyes, she rests her head against the wall, taking a deep breath. He's pushing her limits. It's not like she hasn't done it before, but when he asks her to vocalize it, is a totally different matter.

_Anthony: Tell me, Isabella. Tell me you want to wrap your beautiful mouth around me._

_Bella: I want you to let me suck your cock._

Pressing the send button, she feels the rush of her blood as it colors her face. Humiliated at her own words, she shoves her phone into her bag, then disappears around the corner.

A slow grin appears on Edward's face at her admission, and by the way she storms away, she's done with this conversation.

Lifting his elbows to the table, he drops his face into the palms of his hands, feeling his cock grow on its own volition, causing him pain. Imagining Bella's soft lips wrapped around his cock, her tongue licking him eagerly, doesn't help either. He can virtually feel her warm mouth surround him, opening her throat in acceptance, inviting him to fuck her beautiful mouth.

Bella runs the remaining distance to the gallery, thankful that the door is unlocked, because if it wasn't, she would have face-bombed the glass. As soon as she barrels through the main gallery, she crashes smack into Alice and upon impact, throws her arms around her dear friend, breaking into tears.

"Oh, Alice, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry," Bella cries into Alice's long hair.

"Come on, Bella, let's go to your office," Alice says, pulling her boss away from the prying eyes of the construction crew.

Once they are behind the privacy of Bella's office door, things really break down.

"Alice, I didn't mean to change. I don't want you to stop being my friend. I want the old Bella back too. I don't like her right now. I want to have fun and love what I'm doing, not hate it so much that it becomes a daily chore. I love art, and I love you. I can do both things, right?"

"Bella, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Alice asks, affectionately removing the mascara smudges from her cheeks, handing her boss the box of tissues.

"Yesterday, I asked Rosalie about everything you said to me, and do you know what she said?" Bella waits for her to answer, and as soon as Alice opens her mouth to speak, Bella begins again. "She said that she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore. She said that when she wants to hang with the girls, she doesn't include me anymore. You are doing the same thing, Alice. You invited me to Jasper's party, and I said no. Because of my fucking job!"

"Oh, Bella, sweetie, I would never quit being your friend, but I really am glad to hear this. I've missed my old friend so much. So, are you saying that if Jasper waited to have the party until you returned, you would go?"

"Hell yes, I would go. And I'll bring a date to boot. I bet I can get Stephen to go with me!"

Alice claps her hands, jumping into Bella's arms again, happy to have her dear friend back.

"There's another thing I want to talk to you about," Bella adds, pushing Alice out of her arms so she can see directly into her eyes. "Your dream job. You went to school for fashion design, and you haven't had any time to work on anything but me. I want to help you to get a job working for one of the designers."

"Bella, I _have_ been working on my designs. Ever since I got out of school. One doesn't graduate at the top of her class only to quit! I've been designing since I could hold a pencil," Alice proclaims. "I have a portfolio that I'm presenting to Victoria Beckham and Michael Kors when they return to the States in three weeks."

"Alice, why don't you just start your own line?" Bella asks excitedly as if she's just had an epiphany.

"Money. I just don't have that kind of money to start up my own line, Bella. I thought I would get my name out there first, and then, if I'm lucky, the top designers will back me."

"Alice, I'll back you. You know I will," Bella blurts to her friend, having another epiphany.

"Bella, I'm afraid even you don't have that kind of money."

"Yes, I do. I'm rich."

Both girls laugh at that straight forward proclamation. Bella continues to laugh out of sheer necessity, feeling some sort of medicinal release of some of this pent up tension and stress, and it fucking feels good to get it out.

"Bella, stop, I'll get the backing somehow," Alice tries to say with a straight face.

"Alice, I'm not shitting you here. I'm loaded, and I want to loan you the money."

"Wait! Wait one minute! What the hell are you doing in blue jeans, Bella?" Alice says, noticing for the first time that her high-fashioned employer, who is never seen in jeans at work, is wearing tight fitting skinny jeans tucked inside brown leather riding boots.

"It's Friday. People have casual Friday everywhere."

"Why didn't you tell me? I want to wear jeans too!" Alice whines.

"Alice, you're fired. You are no longer my assistant. Wait … yes you are. At least until you find your replacement. Then you're fired. But right now, call Rosalie and tell her we are going out and getting totally shit-faced … before noon … and we are going to have a meeting outlining my investment into Alice Brandon Designs. I mean, if that's what you want to call it. It's up to you, baby. I'll loan you the money, and you call it what you want … it's all yours."

Alice stands, staring at her amazing friend, tears filling her eyes.

"Welcome back, Bella."

"Come on, Alice, let's go get your life off that back burner."

* * *

**A/N: Edward Anthony Cullen, what are you up to, handsome? So … a Tantric Chair, eh? I have butterflies just thinking about it! Thanks to you all for reading and for those of you who leave reviews! _Till next time …_**


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, I can't forget my girls. Cintia, my every present beta and Krisztina, my pre-reader and the best brainstormer out there.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad to see most of you have an adventurous side. There's been a few that have dropped this story from their reading list and I'm sorry for that.**

_**Now … Meet Anthony**_**.**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Another round of Cosmopolises," Bella slurs at the server, then giggles when the girls burst out laughing, spewing the pink concoction all over the table.

"Cosmopolitans, Bella. We're playing Sex in the City, remember? I'm Charlotte, Rose is Samantha, and you are Carrie," Alice points out … again.

"Who's Big then?" Bella asks, waving her hand drunkenly in the air.

"Well, Emmett's big. His cock has to be nine inches at least," Rosalie laughs, holding her hands two feet apart.

"Jasper's not massive, but he's big enough for me!" Alice exclaims, happily.

Bella goes to open her mouth about Anthony but quickly closes it. Thankfully, she's sober enough to keep it shut where that subject is concerned. A few more drinks though, and it might be a different story.

"I wonder if Stephen is," Bella wonders aloud.

"Oh, shit, Shtephen! He's sho fucking gorgeous, isn't he?" Alice slurs her words as well, twisting in her seat. "Did he call you yet for that dinner date?"

"Nope," Bella replies popping the 'P', again waving her hand.

"Alice, before I get too stupid to remember, will you call my attorney on Monday and set up a meeting for us to have him draft a contract for this loan shit? He'll want a business plan, so do you have one?"

"Yep. I have it on my thumb drive. I'll email it to him Monday mor … morning," she replies through a hiccup.

"Oh, and I was thinking also, since I bought the building, and since we only use the bottom floor, why don't you use the top floor for your studio? Other than the bathroom and a couple offices, it isn't finished, so you can use that big open space for your design team, right? I'll rent it to you cheap, considering how expensive the rents are here in this blasted ci … ci … city," Bella giggles at herself at her drunken stammer. "Fuck, I sound like Foster Brooks!"

"Bella, honey, you have to stop being so good to me. You financially backing me is huge and is deeply appreciated, but providing me with the space is another thing entirely," Alice says, covering her mouth in astonishment.

"Alice, you have given me ten years of your life, putting your own on hold. It's the least I can do. You can start paying me back when you make it big, all right?" Bella suggests, sobering.

"I promise. You will receive every cent back, with interest," Alice proclaims, smiling at her friend.

"Nope. I don't want interest. We'll work it out in free clothes or something, but friends don't charge interest," Bella says, taking another sip of her pink cocktail.

"It's a nice thing you're doing, Bella," Rosalie says warmly. Bella looks between them and smiles at them both.

"I love you, girls, and I promise I'll never get lost again," Bella promises. "Now, do you want to come to my place since you haven't seen it yet?"

"Sorry, can't. Jasper and I have plans tonight. In fact, if you don't mind, I'm going to take the rest of the day off and prepare. I'm cooking at my place, and I still need to shop … do you mind?" Alice asks, her brows raised and lips pouting in question.

"Nope, but I'll see you first thing on Monday, all right? We got the thumbs up for the next building phase. They're building the interior walls in the two smaller galleries, and the Halon fire system is being installed," Bella explains, happy with how things are moving forward. "How about you, Rose? Want to come over to my house for dinner?"

"I can't either, sorry. Emmett is taking me out tonight." Both Rosalie and Alice look apologetically at Bella, and for the first time, Bella feels left out and alone.

"Bella, why don't you let us set you up with Jasper and Emmett's friend, Edward? He really is a nice guy, and he's even better looking up close," Alice exclaims.

Bella recalls how she thought the same thing when she saw him at the café the other day. The strong, sexy, square jaw with a little divot in the chin. His crazy, copper-brown hair, and the eyelashes she could see from across the room.

"No, that's okay. I don't think he likes me anyway. He's always scowling at me. It gives me the heebie-jeebies." Just as Bella feigns a shudder, her cell phone rings, and she answers before checking who it is.

"Bella Swan," she answers cheerfully, albeit drunkenly.

"Bella, it's Stephen," He purrs through the phone. Bella's mouth falls open, her eyes go wide and she looks at her friends.

"_Oh, my God, it's Stephen_," she mouths. Rosalie jumps up to sit on her right, and with Alice on her left, they both lean in to listen.

"Hello, Stephen, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Listen, a friend of mine is having a cocktail party tonight and … um … I was wondering if you aren't busy, would like to go with me … like … as my date."

Bella looks at her friends like she needs their approval, which she gets when both Alice and Rosalie bob their heads in unison.

"Sure, that sounds great, um, should I meet you somewhere?" Bella asks, unsure if she should give out her address or not.

"I'm not sure where you live, but the party is in Soho," Stephen says, hesitantly.

"I live in West Village, on 12th Street, does that help?" Bella adds.

"Yeah, it does," he chuckles. "It's within walking distance. I'll take a cab to your place and pick you up at eight o'clock?" he asks, confirming.

Bella hangs up her phone after giving her address and looks incredulously at her friends then says smugly, "I've got a date too, bitches."

~.~

"Hey, Em, do you want to go grab a bite?" Edward asks as he rubs his growling stomach.

"No can do, man. Got a hot date tonight. I can tomorrow though," Emmett replies, distracted.

"Rosalie?"

"Yep," he mumbles around the toothbrush stuffed in his mouth. "Do you want to meet tomorrow? I can see if Jasper can go with, and we can shoot some pool or darts or something."

Edward begins to look through the freezer for dinner once Emmett says he can't go. After not finding anything good, he gives up and pulls out a drawer, grabbing the first take-out menu he sees. It's for the local Chinese restaurant down the street and flipping through it, he hopes to see something that sounds good.

"No, I can't tomorrow, but I'll see you on Sunday though, for our regular work out, all right?"

"Wait, how come? You got a date or something?" Emmett asks in his own inquisitive manner. He pulls his phone away while he hurriedly slips a blue polo over his head, then quickly returns the phone to his ear not wanting to miss Edward's answer.

"Yeah … something. You and Rose have a good time. I'll see you on Sunday," Edward says not waiting for his response before hanging up the phone. He knows Emmett has a prying mind and will begin asking too many questions that Edward doesn't want to answer. The quicker he gets off the phone ending the conversation, the better.

Now he's left alone pacing the large, silent apartment with nothing to do but wait. Wait for tomorrow … wait until he can finally get his hands on Isabella.

Pouring himself a glass of his father's expensive Volturi Cabernet, he shakes those thoughts from his mind as he walks across the room stopping at the piano. Apprehensively, he lowers a finger to the glossy wood as if it might burn him if he does. Feeling its coolness, he allows himself to place his palm on it, remembering how he used to play … constantly.

Taking a sip of his wine, he walks around to the bench, and after lifting the fallboard, taps on the key of C. The tone of the single note fills the vast space of the room. Loving the clear, beautiful sound, he raises his head, and with another sip of wine, stares out the large window that overlooks the city. He has always loved the view from his parents' apartment.

Returning his attention to the piano, Edward sets his glass down on the crystal coaster his mother placed there for him to use on the day she bought the instrument. Sliding between the bench and the keyboard, he slowly sits and ghosts his fingers over the cold keys. Positioning his fingers, he's ready to play, but stops himself. He drops his chin to his chest and lowers his hands to the seat next to his hips.

The music is playing loud and clear in his head as if his fingers are coursing over the keys. The music that haunts him … that prevents him from playing …_Aria's Theme_.

He wrote it and played it only for her. The idea of playing it now is tempting, but he knows she's gone and will never hear it again. Lowering the fallboard, Edward retrieves his wine glass and takes a seat in the chair that looks out over the lights of New York.

Edward loves this city, especially at night. Of all the places he's been, he always loves coming back here. His job as a photojournalist takes him all over the world, but it's New York that he'll always come home to, no matter how difficult as it was to leave Cairo.

Shaking the thoughts of her out of his mind, Edward jumps up, turns on the stereo, and heads to the kitchen to make dinner. Forgoing takeout, he decides on a quick, but tasty, pasta dish, and then maybe a long hot shower and call it a night. He has a busy day ahead of him tomorrow, and there are preparations he needs to do before Bella arrives.

~.~

After Bella gets home from her Sex in the City themed outing with the girls, she makes a cup of coffee, taking it to her closet to select her outfit for tonight.

"Cocktail party … cocktail party … cocktail party," Bella repeats over and over while she intently peruses through the dress section of her spacious closet. Pulling out a little black dress, she shakes her head and pushes it aside, then pulling out a blue sequined dress. Not liking that one either, she rummages until she comes across a dress she has never worn before. A neutral-colored, butterfly sleeve dress, with a satin sash of the same color. Taking the dress and hanging it on a hook, she opens her shoe closet in search of a comfortable pair and opts for a pair of ankle strap peep toes with a pretty bow on top that matches the dress perfectly. Feeling very confident that this is the right outfit, Bella takes her coffee and sets off to her room to lay down for an hour or so.

Unzipping her knee-high boots, she stands and peels off her tight jeans and sweater. Shrugging her shoulders, she decides to remove it all, and the bra and panty set joins the heap on the floor. Sinking into her bed and under the blankets, Bella attempts to sleep off her liquid lunch.

In an effort to fall asleep, Bella's mind wonders to Anthony and what he could be planning for tomorrow night. Feeling the excitement and anticipation of what she thinks he may have in store for her, she feels the ache build between her legs and her desire to relieve it, choosing to allow him to soothe it instead. Her anxiety then reaches a new level when she attempts to picture him touching her, but smirks to herself when she fails miserably, considering she has no idea what he looks like.

After a two-hour nap, Bella still has plenty of time to prepare herself for her date with Stephen, and when she meets him in the lobby of her building, she is delighted at how very handsome he looks in his black suit. She thought he was attractive when he had his shirt off at the spa, sporting his massive tattoo, but he looks equally as sexy in a well-fitting suit. If she wasn't meeting Anthony for a tryst tomorrow, she would definitely be inviting this man back to her apartment tonight.

"Bella, you look … exquisite," Stephens says, his blue eyes roaming over her.

"As do you," Bella replies, brushing her hand over his lapel. Stephen beams at her compliment and holds his arm out for her, escorting her to the cab that's waiting at the curb.

After making a courtesy appearance at his friend's cocktail party, Stephen suggests driving into the city to continue their date at a jazz club his uncle owns in Midtown. After Bella agrees to go, they spend the rest of the evening listening to some good local music. After a few cocktails and as the evening winds down, Bella tells Stephen that it has been a very pleasant evening, but she's tired and is ready to go home.

Stephen offers to escort her, but she politely refuses, reminding him that she lives in the opposite direction of him, and that she doesn't see any sense in him going out of his way. That explanation tells Stephen all he needs to know — that she won't be inviting him in this evening, and after a very deep and sensual kiss, he puts her in a cab and hands the driver a fifty with instructions where to take her.

"Thank you again, Stephen, I had a very enjoyable evening."

"Maybe we can do it again," he suggests, and after getting a nod from her, she rolls up the window, and the cab drives away leaving Stephen standing alone.

~.~

After dinner, Edward becomes bored and grabs his camera to snap the city night life. After having had too many expensive Nikons snatched out of his hand, he's learned his lesson and now attaches it to his wrist by way of a handcuff.

He enjoys the city at night as it brings out a wide variety of individuals, from the rich and famous to the strange and bizarre. After walking around, snapping candid photos, Edward runs across the street in the direction of his parents' apartment when he spots a beautiful woman in a very sexy dress on the arm of a man that is staring lovingly at her. He raises his camera to snap a picture of love in bloom, when Bella's face comes into focus through his viewfinder.

He quickly lowers the camera and follows the couple with his eyes until they walk toward an up and coming jazz club a few yards down the street.

"Beautiful," Edward says aloud to himself and quickly raises his camera back to his eye, snapping pictures until she disappears into the club. "But tomorrow you're mine."

The following morning, Edward looks at the pictures on his computer. More specifically, Bella's pictures. He has a file created just for her and he moves his new, recent, photos of her into that folder and begins to review them, one by one. Sitting back into his seat, he realizes that to anyone on the outside, this would seem sick and perverted, but to him … she's a work of art. A beautiful work of art.

Tuning his iPad to his new favorite song, Edward gets to work in preparation for this evening, singing the lyrics while he works …

_Look what you're doing, look what you've done_  
_But in this jungle you can't run_  
_'Cause what I got for you_  
_I promise it's a killer,_  
_You'll be banging on my chest_  
_Bang bang, gorilla_

_Ooh, yeah_  
_you and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas_  
_Ooh, yeah _  
_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

~.~

Bella takes a cab to the Princeton Towers, and arriving at six fifty p.m., she has ten minutes to spare and prays she doesn't appear overly eager. After exiting the cab, she's greeted by the doorman who holds open the door for her.

"Ms. Swan?" he asks.

"Um … yes."

"This way, please." Bella follows the man to an elevator where he enters a code, and before the door opens he hands her an envelope. "I've been asked to give you this."

Bella takes it, and once the doors shut, she opens the letter.

_Isabella,_

_I assume if you are reading this letter, you want this as much as I do. This pleases me immensely. _

_The elevator will open directly into the suite. After you enter the apartment, take the hallway to your right where you will find a room with an open door. Once you enter, take a look around, I want you to feel comfortable. _

_When you are ready, remove all articles of clothing with the exception of the items I requested you wear for me. Feel free to use the closet to hang your things._

_Once you are ready for me, go to the window that looks out over the city, stand with your legs shoulder width apart and your hands behind your back. _

_Anthony_

Bella's body shakes with nerves … or is it anticipation? After she enters the beautiful apartment, her eyes scan the large room, but given that he didn't give her instructions to look around, she walks toward the hall on her right. Seeing double French doors at the very end of the hallway, she can only assume that's the master suite. She spies the single open doorway to the left and cautiously approaches it, peeking her head around the frame.

Taking small steps inside, she sees a nicely decorated room with a king bed, large dresser and a large curved chair in the corner. Focusing on the items laying on the corner of the bed, she picks up a single lavender rose. Smiling at how perfect the bloom is, she raises it to her nose and inhales the sweet scent. Moving the stem to her left hand, she picks up and examines the black velvet blindfold with long satin ties.

"Pretty," she says aloud.

Returning the blindfold to the bed, she walks further into the room and her brow furrows when she sees a film playing on a flat screen above the dresser. It's a film of a couple making love in various positions on a … curved chair, just like the one in the corner. The words TantraChair scroll across the bottom of the screen. Bella looks over her shoulder at the chair, then back to the TV where the couple make love in slow motion. She knows then that Anthony wants her to know what he plans on doing to her on that chair. She scolds herself at the moisture that has pooled between her legs.

From a hidden camera he had spent the afternoon installing, Edward watches her movements from his father's office. Although he knows he only wanted to see her so he will know when she's ready for him, he does find it erotic watching her enjoy the Tantra film. He particularly likes the way she draws her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes never leaving the couple fucking on the chair.

When the film stops, Bella slowly walks to the window and looks out over the city lights. Edward is concerned that she may be rethinking her decision, so when she snaps around, his biggest fear is confirmed when she walks toward the door. But rather than leave, she places her bag on the dresser, removes her trench coat and pulls a hanger from the closet.

After she's left with nothing on but her black lace lingerie and stilettos, she slowly walks back to the window as he instructed, standing with her hands at her sides. She knows this is it. She knows that as soon as she's in position, he will appear, and exactly how he'll know that it is something she will have to ask later. The thought of him watching her gives her even more butterflies, and with that, she apprehensively takes a step out, her feet shoulder width and clasps her hands behind her back.

He knows he's not going to last long at this rate, because his cock is already rock solid and throbbing. He'll be coming all over her with just one touch, he's certain of it. Looking around his father's office and not finding any tissues, he drops his loose fitting jeans to his knees, removes his T-shirt and begins the task of stroking himself as she stands in front of the window revealing her beautiful round bottom. He tightens his grip when he imagines being deep inside of her, but when he sees that she's hesitating again, he stops his movement mid-stroke. He watches as she stands there stiff and still, but when she spreads her black lace covered legs, he takes that as her invitation and begins stroking harder and faster. He wants to bury his tongue inside her, and as soon as he envisions his face between those toned thighs, he comes hard, releasing into his t-shirt, making sure he doesn't get cum all over this father's mahogany desk.

With a now flaccid cock, and feeling more in control, he tosses the soiled shirt onto the chair for now, looking back at the monitor. Taking a deep breath, Edward sets off down the hall, anticipating his first move. Praying she doesn't turn around, he reaches inside the door of the room, turning out the light so that she doesn't see his reflection in the glass and shutting the door behind him. Stopping briefly to grab the blindfold, she can see him, even if it is only his silhouette. As she stares at the dark figure approach her, trying desperately to see his face, she's unaware that he's watching her just as intently. As soon as he's directly behind her, he places the velvet material over her eyes, tying it securely behind her head. He smiles when he hears the shuddering release of her breath.

Bella sighs at feeling the warm softness of his bare skin against her back, which is in contrast to the rough hardness of his jeans as he steps close to her by placing his cock in her clasped hands. He smirks when he feels her fingers slightly twitch, and when he's certain the bow will not come undone, Edward cups her jaw, bringing her face around to meet his.

"I've wanted to do this since the first day I saw you," he whispers, claiming her mouth in a firm, but gentle kiss. Coaxing her lips apart, he runs his tongue along the inside of her sweet tasting mouth.

"If these lips taste this sweet, I can't wait to sample the other ones," he mused, and by creating suction, he takes her tongue deep into his mouth. Once he feels her body go limp in his arms, he knows she's his.

Releasing her lips, he turns her around to face the glass again, bending her sufficiently at the waist, he lifts her hands to the glass, supporting her.

"Spread your legs, Isabella. "I'm going to put my finger inside your wet pussy, then I'm going to taste it."

Supporting her, Edward wraps his arm around her waist while he pushes her legs apart with his foot. He stands back and sees two long legs, encased in sheer black satin with fuck-me black lace stilettos. He tilts his head to the side as he appreciates the sheer black panty that's covering her firm round bottom. Unable to resist any longer, he runs his hands down her arms, feeling the velvety softness of her skin. Once he reaches her shoulders, his hands round to the front of her chest where he cups her firm breasts and pinches and twists her hardened nipples.

Bella shivers, feeling his hands on her body, and it's only heightened by the fact that she can't see what's coming next.

When his hands continue their journey down her body, over her flat stomach, he stops cold when his fingers slide into her wetness, and it's then that he discovers she's wearing crotchless panties.

Dropping his forehead down onto her back he hisses harshly, "Sonofabitch, Isabella, you could have warned me."

Bella has been quiet, unable to speak, but when she feels his fingers brush against her clit, her knees buckle. "Oh, God," she whispers.

He slowly pulls her hips toward him, forcing her hands to creep further down the glass and her legs to spread farther apart. She can feel the puffs of his warm breath against her back. He then drops to his knees with a hard thud.

"You have the most beautiful pussy I've ever seen," he says, staring at her soft bare lips. "Has anyone been here recently?" he asks, tapping her lips, then stroking his finger over her. He knows she was out with someone last night, and he doesn't want any flavor of him.

"N … no," she whimpered, dropping her head between her shoulders.

"Thank fuck," he breathed out, and then he did what he's been craving for days … he covers her completely with his mouth, his tongue slipping inside her as far as it will go. He sucks and licks and sucks on her some more, feeling his cock needing attention of its own.

"Fuck, you taste good. I knew you would," Edward sighs, drinking from her. Her sweet little clit has doubled in size, and he knows it's just a matter of time now.

"You ready to come, baby?"

"Yes, please," she begs through a whimper. Flattening his tongue, he circles her clit, and she finally lets go, her head lying against the glass window. "Oh … shit, Oh, God, _fuck!"_ she breathes heavily, more to herself than to Edward. His mouth covers her until the very last quivering pulse has ebbed then stands lifting and cradling her, carrying her to the Tantra Chair where he lays her back to relax.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get us some water. Please don't take this off," he says, against her blindfold. "I'm not done with you."

Bella lays back, throwing her arms over eyes, allowing her body to calm itself from one of the most intense orgasms she's had in years. Even her vibrator doesn't feel this good.

"Who _is_ this guy?" Bella asks out loud, thinking she's alone.

"I'm someone that saw you one day and knew I had to have you," Edward says low, nearly whispering while raising a bottle of cold water to her lips. He left it there until she indicated she was finished and after five large gulps, he replaced the lid, setting the bottle on the table next to the bed.

Pushing her legs, apart so she's straddling the chair, Edward lowers himself to look at her sex more closely. He licks her once more, then blows cool air over her.

"My turn," he says, lifting her body so that her head is resting comfortably over the back of the chair. "I want to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours." When she nods, he closes his eyes, thanking the God she cried out to earlier.

Taking her legs, so that her feet are flat on the floor, he spread her as far as they will go. Walking around to the end of the chair, he makes sure her body is comfortable.

"Open your exquisite mouth, Isabella." As soon as her lips part, he inserts his cock and her hands come up to hold him. The feel of his swollen head excites her and she feels the pooling begin, dripping down her onto the chair. Withdrawing, she searches for it with her tongue, wanting to taste him more. She smiles at how clean and fresh he smells. Resting the tip against her lips, she eagerly runs her tongue along the rim, extracting a hiss from him.

"Oh, fuck yeah, baby. That's it," he says, slowly pushing to the back of her throat. When he pulls out of her mouth again, she gasps for air but pulls him back for more.

"That's it, my little cocksucker, suck my cock all the way down." When she pushes him back out of her mouth, she takes another deep breath and pulls him back.

"Okay, baby, I want you to open your throat, sucking my cock all the way in. I want your lips kissing my balls."

Bella does as he instructs, and as he slowly pushes his length down her throat, she keeps it wide open until he's all the way in. When he slowly pulls out, she gasps for air again.

"Can you do that again? Can you suck my cock all the way down?" When she nods, he fucks her mouth before he slides down her throat.

"Touch yourself for me, Isabella. I want to see you come while I come in that beautiful mouth of yours. Can you do that for me?" As soon as she has the fingers of one hand playing with her clit, the fingers of her other is buried deep inside herself, and she's working herself into a frenzy.

"You are a dirty little girl, aren't you? Now suck my cock, because I want you to swallow me."

Bella opens her throat again, allowing him to gently stroke himself down while he watches her hands do their magic, she thrusts her hips in unison with his.

"Fucking Christ, here it comes, baby," Edward growls, fisting her hair, "Now swallow. Swallow it all, Isabella." Edward places his hands on each side of her face, slowly fucking her throat while he releases, "Oh, fuck, baby, drink it all."

Just as he's giving her is release, she works herself into an orgasm so intense she fears biting down on him. It's one of the most intense self-pleasured climaxes she's ever had.

Reluctantly, he removes himself from the warmth of her mouth, and when he looks at her, his cum lines her lips. She lays still, taking in deep breaths, trying hard not to choke. Edward quickly gets a warm cloth from the adjoining bathroom and wipes where his cum leaves a trail as it drips down her cheeks.

"Here, drink this," he says, holding the bottle of water to her mouth again. "Are you all right?" he asks, gently petting her forehead.

"Yes," she replies, quietly.

"Are you sure? Did I hurt you?" Bella shakes her head.

"No. Did I hurt you?" she asks ruefully. Edward chuckles at her question.

"What made you ask that? I've never come so hard in my life!" he exclaims.

"I thought I may have cut you with my teeth," she explains, reaching up to the blindfold, but he grabs her wrists to stop her.

"I'm only going to adjust it, it's uncomfortable." As soon as he releases her, she moves the blindfold over her eyes then lowers her hands to her side.

"Isabella?"

"Yes." As soon as she answers, he lowers his lips to hers, then dropping to his knees, he begins kissing the inside of her thighs. When his mouth moves over her, his tongue gently works its way into her folds again, and after gently bringing Bella to yet another orgasm, he lifts and whispers in her ear.

"No one touches this but me, do you understand?" he says, running his fingers between her thighs.

"Yes."

"This is Anthony's pussy," he says, taking a long, slow lick. "Say it, Isabella."

A/N: So … Bella's pretty brave, but I love the adventurous soul in her. Just take your mind out of the reality of this and get into the experience, you might have some fun. Till next time ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Birthday to my beta, Cintia … I hope you had a great day and thanks for all you do for me. Kris, you've become a good friend, and I'm ready to get back at it.**

**I'm very happy with the responses I've seen in the reviews. The majority say "_I wouldn't do it, but it's fun to live through Bella_." That's exactly what I want you to do. Hell, I wouldn't do it either, but I have recently had someone confess to me to having had subway sex. Right the fuck on! That's one off her bucket list, I bet!**

**Thank you all for your reviews, I am getting such a kick out of them.**

**_Now … They speak!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

The following morning Bella slowly pours herself out of her large bed and reluctantly takes a shower. After her meeting with Anthony, arriving home just before ten o'clock, she stripped down and climbed into bed with his essence all over her. She can smell him in her hair and on her skin. She can still taste him.

She never realized how wonderful it would be. If she were to sit and tell this story to her friends, they'd tell her she's ready for Bellevue. There's no way she's repeating this to anyone. This is her one big secret. As long as Anthony continues to be kind and gentle, she won't fear it. But it was most certainly _the_ best sexual experience of her life … so far.

Deciding on a long luxurious bath instead, Bella turns the faucets for the perfect temperature and goes to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, returning to the bath to add scented bubbles to the water. Sliding into the tub she closes her eyes, remembering in vivid detail the events of the night before, how her senses were aroused and heightened when her sight was taken away. Every single touch he gave her was full of electricity and desire.

Bella inwardly chuckles at her own performance when he slipped his cock into her mouth. She's never been a fan of giving oral, preferring to be on the receiving end, but for some reason, she wanted to do that for him. This was an all-in situation and she wanted to give all of herself over to him. The way he sounded when he said he wanted to fuck her mouth sends chills over her body and she closes her eyes, resting her head on the back of the tub remembering every single detail.

Taking a long, deep breath then slowly exhaling, Bella revels in the memory. She can still feel his hot mouth on her and how his tongue moved so expertly over her, bringing her to one of the most emotional and deeply intense orgasms she's ever experienced. It's very clear to her that he enjoys giving as much as receiving.

Admittedly, she was apprehensive when it came to the blindfold, but once she gave her trust over to him, she allowed herself to feel it, to give in and to enjoy it. Her curiosity, as well as her vanity, was aroused, but what she really enjoyed was how he brought out the best in her, and now she's wondering when their next meeting will be. As she considers this, her head shoots up, and she remembers that she's flying to Chicago on Thursday, and all she can think about is how she will miss him.

"Okay, Bella, that's enough," she scolds herself, getting to the task of bathing. She shakes her head because she foolishly promised Anthony that she wouldn't fuck anyone else. How could she refuse him anything he sounds like that? When he talks to her like that, in that tone of voice full of cool authority, full of want? All this while he has his fucking face between her legs. She was powerless to resist.

Hurrying with her bath now, even though she had originally planned on a long hot soak, she knew that the direction her thoughts were headed would only result in her wanting more. She couldn't allow herself to go down that road. He is a fling … an occasional fuck. I wonder when he will let me see his face.

As soon as Bella hears her phone ping that familiar tone, the one she assigned to Anthony, her head snaps in the direction of the bedroom, as if looking at the door, her phone would miraculously appear.

Trying to keep herself calm, and trying not to get overly excited, she continues with her bath, but still her heart jolts, and her pulse pounds in her ears. Finally, after much restraint, she's out of the bath, and after slipping into her bathrobe, she sees her phone on the nightstand, the message indicator light blinking like a beacon in the night.

_I can still taste you ~ Anthony_

Edward paces the kitchen waiting for her reply, stopping periodically to pick up the phone to see if she's texted back, and perhaps he didn't hear it … even though he hasn't been but a few feet from it since he pressed send.

When his phone finally vibrates, he snatches it off the counter, nearly dropping it while trying to press the stupid buttons to retrieve the message.

_I can still feel your mouth on me ~ Isabella_

"_Fuck_," Edward whispers to himself, looking toward the ceiling. Wanting her as desperately now as he did last night, he taps out another message.

_Wear a loose skirt tomorrow ~ Anthony_

Holding his phone in his hand now, waiting for the reply he thought would never come, because Bella is pacing her bedroom floor frantically, knowing why he wants her to wear a lose skirt. Resorting to biting her nails she pivots on her heel before replying.

Should she? Should she allow this to continue? Turning again, she ponders the previous night again and how wonderful it was.

_K ~ Isabella_

Edward is enjoying this game with her very much. He can't wait until he makes love to her and the anticipation of it is driving him mad. He already feels the pull toward her.

_No panties ~ Anthony_

Bella's eyes focus on his text and is already turned on by the possibilities of what he aims to do. She fully intends to put a pair in her purse … maybe two.

Edward waits for another text from her, shrugging his shoulders when none comes. Placing his phone on the kitchen counter, he hurries to his room to change for his session with Emmett … Em tends to work him harder when he's late. More so now that he has a steady woman in his life.

Edward cleaned up the mess in his bedroom last night after Bella left, just in case Beatrice showed up today, but gave it another going over just in case. He knew he would be going back to his own condo tonight, and he didn't really need anyone finding anything suspicious laying round his room, with the exception of the new piece of furniture. He will have to explain that when the time comes, he guesses. While taking one more look around the room, making sure everything is perfect, he spies the rose he gave her on the floor, just underneath the dresser. Picking it up, he inhales it as he walks to the window. Leaving the bloom at his nose, he takes another deep breath while he reminisces over the events of last night. It doesn't take but a single thought before his cock twitches in his jeans. It's when he slipped his fingers between her thighs, expecting to encounter the resistance of the sheer material of her panties, but instead he touched her exposed, wet lips. He knows she had to have dripped onto the floor, she was that wet. Stepping back, Edward looks down to see if there is any evidence of that fact, and not finding any, he recalls how his tongue drowned when his mouth first met her soft wet lips, and how it felt when her liquid dripped down his chin.

"Fuck," he curses aloud, reaching down to adjust his hard cock. Needing to stop this incessant desire for her, Edward places the rose on the dresser and heads out to meet Emmett at his apartment for his weekly intensive work out. He makes a mental note to schedule another meeting with her as soon as both of them return from their respective trips.

Bella, on the other hand, is already in her home office, reviewing and organizing the pieces that will be shown at the opening next weekend. This is the first big event for the Chicago gallery, and it's important that it goes well. Knowing Rosalie is going to travel with her, Bella wants to make sure she has copies of the pieces, so when she calls her to see if she can meet today, Rosalie answers on the first ring.

"Hey, Bells, what's going on?" Rosalie answers cheerfully.

"Not much, I'm going over photos of what will be shown next week and wondered if we can get together today to review them. I think it might be a good idea for you to familiarize yourself with his work since I'm hoping we have a new client after next weekend."

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you come meet me and we can view them on a big screen," Rosalie suggests. Bella detects a bit of hesitancy in her voice, but agrees to meet her nonetheless.

After the two confirmed the time and place, Bella sets off to get dressed in a pair of black flare-bottom jeans, crisp white blouse with a short black belted cardigan to go over it. Feeling comfortable, she slips her feet into black peep toe heels. After she's dressed, she slips her laptop containing the images into a black and white tote, and once she's transferred her wallet and iPhone to the bag, she's out the door. Foregoing the subway, Bella hails a cab and is soon paying the driver.

Getting into the elevator, she's suddenly curious why Rosalie wanted to meet here rather than at her own apartment. Double checking the suite number, she finds the address and waits patiently after ringing the doorbell.

"Hey, Bella, come in. I hope you don't mind meeting here. I'm spending the weekend and thought it would be just as good a place as any since Emmett has a client meeting him in a few minutes."

"Um … sure, no problem. Where can we review these?" Bella asks, pulling her laptop from her tote.

"Emmett!" Rosalie calls out before a very large man comes through a set of French doors.

"Yeah, babe," he says adjusting his very tight shorts.

"Em, I'd like you to meet my friend and colleague, Bella Swan. I hope you don't mind, but I invited her here to review the pieces that are going to be shown at her Chicago gallery next week."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he says, holding out his hand to her just as the doorbell rings. It's then that he gives Rose a strange look before he turns to answer it.

"You ready?" Edward says, walking into the living room, then stopping cold when he sees Bella huddled over a laptop with Rosalie.

When the girls look over their shoulders, everyone shares the same surprised look.

"Well, come on, Edward. It's time you meet her anyway. You might as well since Jazz and I are dating her two best friends," Emmett says quietly. Edward is slightly dazed and doesn't respond, but only stares at Bella.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan. She owns Swan Galleries. Since Rosie is staying with me this weekend, they are meeting here to look at some pictures, or something. Bella, this is my good friend and client, Edward Cullen."

Neither Bella nor Edward makes a move or speaks a word. After a moment of uncomfortable and awkward silence, Emmett nudges Edward's shoulder to break the spell.

"Oh, yes … um … it's nice to meet you, Bella," he says, keeping his voice firm rather than low and quiet like he used the previous night. Holding his hand out to her, she places her hand in his, and they both feel the same charge of electrical current is felt. He knows then that it wasn't a fluke, but something real.

He can't believe he's touching her. Looking at her. Speaking to her.

"Same here, Edward. By any chance, are you the same E. Cullen whose photos I've seen in _TIME Magazine_?" When Edward nods, he blushes that she knows his name and is familiar with his work.

She raises her brow when he confirms her suspicions. "You do good work."

"Thanks," he offers. She nods briefly and turns back to Rosalie while they connect Bella's laptop to the big screen TV. Edward continues to stand there taking in the view of her ass in those tight jeans because he knows exactly what's inside them, having had his hands and mouth all over her body a mere twelve hours before. While he watches her, he's caught licking his lips when she suddenly looks at him over her shoulder.

Embarrassed and blushing, he nudges Emmett toward his weight room for his workout.

"Jesus, Edward, you almost tripped over your own tongue out there. Stare much?"

"Fuck you, Emmett. I wasn't staring. Let's just get started, okay?" Edward replies, angered at getting caught, knowing that he's right. Saturday was too much fun to risk any chance of ending this and he needs to get his shit together before getting caught.

"Why don't you two just try to get to know each other? You might find out that you have something in common … like those fucking pictures you take. You know, you take the pictures … she has a gallery or two … or did Rosie say she has five?"

Edward tilts his head in question at the information.

"_Five?"_ he asks incredulous.

"Yeah, here in New York, Chicago, Seattle, San Francisco, and somewhere else I can't remember."

"I'm not interested, Emmett. I'm going to be leaving for a couple weeks and when I get back, I'll be getting ready for a trip for a _TIME_ assignment to South Africa for God knows how long. I just don't have a career that allows me to invest in a relationship with all the traveling I do."

"Shit, Ed, I only said meet her, not marry her. You can still fuck a woman, can't you?"

"Yes, and I'm sort of doing that now, so I don't need to complicate things any further by adding another woman into the mix. Let's get started."

Twenty minutes later Bella is still caressing her arm from the current that she felt when he touched her. It's very similar to what happened when Anthony touched her last night, but she shakes those thoughts off and blames it on her period that's coming next week.

"What's so funny?" Rose asks while Bella pulls up the file containing the photos.

"Oh, nothing, really. It's just strange how he seems to avoid me whenever we come within a few feet of each other. I've never had such a negative effect on a man before. But him? He does everything he can to avoid me."

"Fuck him. If he doesn't want to know you, that's his problem. You have Stephen, right? How did that go by the way?" Rosalie inquires, getting up to get them something to drink.

"I had a good time, actually. Fuck, Rose, you should see that man in a suit. When Alice and I went to the spa, he had his shirt off. Even then he was mouthwatering, but in a suit … pure perfection."

"Bella? Did you fuck him?" Rosalie asks quietly, so the guys couldn't hear us.

What Bella didn't know was that Edward was coming around the corner, but when he heard Rosalie mention Bella's date on Friday, he couldn't help himself _but_ to listen. He's very happy to hear that she had not had sex with this guy, but the fact that she found him attractive enough to mention seeing him again concerned him. After what transpired between him and Isabella last night, he doesn't want anyone touching her, and that includes her lips.

"Excuse me, ladies, I need to get something to drink," he says, looking at Bella out of the corner of his eye as he passed the two women.

As soon as he takes two bottles of water out of the refrigerator, he looks over at her one more time. When he passes them again, he looks at the back of her head while she talks to Rosalie. He remembers the soft, silky feel of her hair as he ran his fingers through it, taking hold of it while his cock was deep inside her mouth.

Yeah, I bet that fucker didn't have that on Friday, and when he's done with her in the morning, he'll make sure that _never_ happens.

After an hour or so Rosalie and Bella finish up reviewing the photos, with Rosalie saying she's certain she can connect at least two of her clients to the artist. This pleases Bella immensely since she will get a cut of the sale.

While Rosalie disconnects the computer from the TV, Edward and Emmett open the door, soaked from their workout. Bella can't help but notice that Edward is without a shirt, his rippling muscles are pumped up from his excessive exercising, his veins are pronounced, and sweat glistening on his skin. Her eyes continue to follow him to the front door where he bends to retrieve the bag he dropped when he arrived.

"Hey, you guys," Rosalie starts before Edward disappears down the hall again. "Why don't we order some take out?" She notices the guarded look on Bella's face immediately. "It's not like a date or anything, just us grabbing a bite to eat." Everyone's eyes jump around looking at each other. Emmett was the first to speak up.

"Listen, you two. It's clear that there's no love match here, but there's no reason why you can't at least be friends and be civil. Edward, your two friends are dating Bella's two friends. If you aren't going to hang with us because of your aversion to Bella —" Emmett immediately regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

"Emmett, what the hell?" Edward shouted, dropping his bag in surprise.

"I didn't mean that, Bella. What I meant was that since you two clearly don't like each other …"

"Emmett, shut the fuck up, right now," Edward scowled, stepping closer to Em, seemingly ready to knock his lights out.

"Let me handle this," Rosalie says.

"No, let me handle this," Bella interjects. "It's clear that Edward and I don't have the chemistry that you, Emmett, Jasper and Alice have, but Edward," she says turning to him, "there's no reason we can't be friends. We don't need to be ignoring each other, and we can certainly be civil on those occasions when all of us get together, right?"

Edward continues to watch her mouth as she speaks, remembering how perfectly those full lips fit around his cock, and when he recalls how she used that tongue to lick his balls, he closes his eyes in remembrance. His reaction doesn't sit very well with Bella.

"Okay, Edward. What the fuck did I do to you that causes you to nearly puke when you see me? Huh?" she shouts, her hands on her hips.

"What?" he asks defensively. "What did I do?"

"Well, when I suggested that we actually behave civilly around each other, you closed your eyes and cringed. I'm just trying to determine what the fuck I ever do to you," Bella yells, grabbing her tote and cramming her computer inside it.

"Bella, I wasn't cringing, I promise you. I don't want to puke when I see you, and I don't want to fight with you either. Our friends are most likely going to be getting married within the next few months," he says jokingly, trying to add levity to the situation which earns him a giggle from her. "And yes, no doubt we will be seeing a lot of each other so, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I offended you, it was completely unintentional."

The two have a stare down, Bella trying to determine if he's being sincere, and Edward trying to maintain his cool, not wanting to blow this whole thing completely.

Bella furrows her brow at him, crossing her arms over her chest, contemplating his apology. After she stares at him long enough, her eyes move to Rosalie and then to Emmett. Her thoughts are disrupted when Jasper and Alice walk through the door, adding to the mix. As soon as Edward sees the panicked look on Alice's face, he takes a step toward Bella in a form of camaraderie. The look on everyone's faces at seeing Edward and Bella together is uncomfortable at best.

"Bella, may I speak to you for a moment? Privately?"

Bella nods, and he takes her elbow to escort her to the other side of the room.

"What is it?" she asks, whispering.

"Look at those four," he says before looking over his shoulder at their friends. Bella looks around him to see what he sees, and she nods in agreement. "Personally, I don't want my friends to be afraid to be around us. Can we please come to some sort of truce … for them?"

Bella looks up into his eyes, sensing a familiarity about him. But after looking at their friends again, she grins and nods in agreement.

"Okay, Edward." They both smile and shake hands again, both frowning at the current felt when they do. Bella pulls her hand out of his and runs it along her thigh to rid it of the tingling sensation.

"I'm going to take a shower, Bella. Why don't you and the girls decide what's for dinner," he says happily, picking his bag up again, heading for Emmett's guest room. When he leaves, Bella is left with the wolves, four sets of eyes are on her, waiting for an explanation, which she doesn't give, but simply suggests Mexican from the local restaurant she saw from her cab window.

After dinner, Edward leaves before Bella, not wanting that uncomfortable goodbye when leaving at the same time, taking the first cab available. Edward sits back in his seat, thinking about what an enjoyable evening it turned out to be. He learns that Bella is not only smart, but fun and clever as well. However, having one of the sweetest tasting kitties he's ever enjoyed doesn't hurt either.

Palming his forehead, he contemplates exactly what a mess he's gotten himself into. Now that they've spent time together with their friends, there's no way she will forgive him and will only hate him if she were to find out that it's him that has been seducing her.

The following morning, knowing she has a full day ahead of her, Bella gets an early start to get some emails sent to the west coast. After spending an hour on her computer, she gets another cup of coffee and jumps in the shower. Washing her hair with the scented shampoo that Anthony said he likes, she bathes with the matching body wash.

After drying her hair, putting a slight curl to the ends, she applies a light coat of makeup.

"Loose fitting skirt," she says rummaging through her closet … again.

Selecting an olive brown sleeveless dress with a pleated skirt, Bella takes it off the rack to look at it a little closer. She likes the thick black trim at the bottom of the skirt, so she pairs the dress with black platform pumps. Selecting a black blazer and olive brown printed scarf, she adds one more accessory of a thick black belt. Looking at herself in the mirror, she hopes the flare of the skirt is what Anthony has in mind. Turning, she opens her drawer and, pulling out two pair of panties, slips them into her Coach tote.

Taking one last look, she can already feel the moisture already begin to pool, knowing he's requested no panties. Lord knows what he has planned … and on the subway for god sake.

Bella walks the few short blocks to the subway entrance, and once the train stops, she takes her usual position in the back corner, looking down at her cell phone.

"Miss, would you like to sit?" a male passenger asks her.

"Thanks, but no. I don't want to wrinkle my dress." The man blatantly eye fucks her, and she returns to her iPhone, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

It doesn't take long before she senses him … smells him … feels him behind her. In his usual and typical fashion, he slips his left hand around her waist, pulling her into him.

"You look lovely this morning, Isabella," he says low into her ear. Turning their bodies so their left sides are shielded by the wall of the car, he slips his hand down her outer thigh.

Edward gathers the material with his fingers, then cupping the roundness of her bottom, feeling for any traces of panty material.

"Good girl. Lean back into me, Isabella. I want to feel you rub your ass against my cock." Bella nods and leans her body back into his, pushing her hips back into his fully erect cock. "Can you feel it?" he asks grinding it into her. "I'd give anything to have your lips wrapped around it again. You were fucking amazing."

Licking the shell of her ear, he whispers, "Spread your legs for me, baby." His breath hot against her ear. "Are you as wet right now as you were Saturday? Because I sure as fuck hope you are."

Not able to wait a moment longer, Edward turns her a little to shield her from view of the other passengers, and lowers his hand to the front, hidden under the pleats of her skirt. Sliding his fingers into her, feeling her wetness cover all four of his fingers.

"Not a sound, Isabella. I'm going to make you come now. Spread those beautiful legs a little more, I want inside."

Bella does as he says, feeling his fingers maneuver over her clit. She can feel how wet she is by his slippery fingers gliding over her. She can't resist moving her hips in unison with his fingers, and when he dips them inside her, he pulls his hand away, feeling how drenched they are. Hiding his face on the side of her head, he begins sucking and licking her off his hand. He doesn't care if anyone _is_ watching.

"Christ, you taste good, baby. I want to drop to my knees right now and suckle on you. Would you like that, Isabella? Would you like to come all over my face?"

Bella nods, her body pressing into his begging for the return of his touch. She grinds her ass against him, not seeming to care if anyone can see or not.

"Do you feel this? Do you feel my touch just itching to make you come? I'm going to smear your juice all over you, and you're going to walk down the street, leaving your fragrance in your wake."

Bella turns her head to the left, so that no one on the train can see her face when she comes, because it's not going to take long at all. She'll be lucky if she can keep her sounds to herself, let alone remaining steady on both feet.

Using all four of his fingers, he enters her folds, smearing her wetness all over her. Wetness she can already feel making its way down her legs. Not wanting to be the only one having all the fun, she reaches behind her and palms him in her hand, stroking him the best as she can given the limited space she has to work with.

"Fuck me, baby. That's it, fuck my fingers," he whispers with intensity into her ear. Bella slowly, but ever so lightly, moves her clit over his fingers while grasping his hard cock in her hands. She can feel his head swell and knows that he's going to come in his jeans.

"Motherfuck, I can't hold it, baby. Come for me," he growls into her neck, coming in his jeans. The sound of his voice excites her and urges her to her own orgasm, and there's no mistaking the aroma of sex in the air.

Edward looks up and sees they are nearing their stop, and speaks quietly into to her ear.

"This kitty is mine, Isabella. No one touches it, and no one touches you," he growls, pinching her clit. for emphasis. "I'm going to be gone for a while, and if you let anyone in here but me, we are done with our game, is that clear?"

Bella nods.

"Is there someone else you want to fuck? Is there someone else you want to touch you like this?" he whispers with cool authority. "Just tell me now."

"No. There's no one."

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to all the newbies to my story. It's been fun to hear from you all. I'm not going to beg you for reviews, but I sure like hearing your thoughts about what you think is going through Bella's crazy mind! It's fun reading them. There's a few that treat each chapter as an individual story ... this is a WIP ... just hang tight! I'm not one to make Edward or Bella totally looned out. Like I said in chapter 1 ... just go with it!_ Till next time ..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A special thank you to my beta, Cintia and Krisztina who helps me over the rough spots. You both are the best.**

**I tried so hard to get to all my replies … please forgive me if you didn't get one, I'm still trying though. Here's a few answers to the more popular questions …**

**Yes, there will be an HEA (always) …**

**Yes, Bella is pushing her limits, but if she trusts it, why can't you? You need to realize it is Edward behind her and not that crazed homeless drunk drug addict that so many of you think it could be. You need to get past those thoughts readers …**

**Yes, Bella does find out, and I've already written 15 chapters, and about to start Chapter 16, and no plans for the big reveal just yet. There's too much still to do.**

**I've lost more readers with this story than I ever have. I'm sorry to say you are truly missing out if you can't get past Anthony and Isabella. They are only the foundation of this story.**

**_Now … more of Anthony … and the chair!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

Bella gets off the subway and walking the few short blocks to the gallery is a sloppy one at best. She can feel the wetness with every step she takes and prays that it doesn't trail down her thigh past the hem of her skirt.

Blushing the moment she walks through the gallery doors, she sprints to her office and after slamming her door behind her, she heads straight for her bathroom to clean up and to slip on a pair of the panties she shoved in her tote this morning.

Feeling a little more refreshed, she takes her seat behind her desk and drops her head onto her arms. "_What the fuck are you doing, Bella?"_ She asks herself out loud.

"What?" Alice asks when she enters the office unannounced. "Is something wrong?"

"Um … no. I'm just having one of those days. What's up?"

"Well, you had asked me to contact your attorney today. He wants to meet this afternoon, so I thought maybe we can have lunch before the meeting to go over my business plan … just so we are on the same page," Alice explains, placing a cup of Bella's favorite coffee in front of her.

"Sounds good, Alice."

Bella picks up the cup of coffee, and after taking a sip, she closes her eyes enjoying the flavor.

"So, you and Edward, eh?" Alice asks with her eyebrows up, inside her hairline. Bella's eyes snap to her friend who is now hiding behind her own coffee cup.

"No, and don't even go there, Alice. There's nothing between us, so don't start trying to hook us up. You saw his attitude toward me. He does not like me, so the sooner you realize that, the better." Bella's ire rises, and she slams a desk drawer for emphasis.

"Okay … okay, I'm sorry," Alice says, raising her hands in surrender. "But just so you know, even Jasper said that he noticed that Edward was eyeing you when you weren't looking. But I guess he's wrong," Alice utters sarcastically, "So, the construction crew is here and the Halon system is going in as planned. Our appointment with Mr. Yorkie is at two o'clock."

"That sounds good, Alice, thanks," Bella replies, pushing away from her desk. "Let's go see what the demolition crew is doing out there."

~.~

Edward longingly watches as Bella walks away from him in her sexy dress that she wore just for him. The way the pleats break with each sway of her hips draws his eyes to her legs. The legs he fully intends to have wrapped around him the next opportunity he gets.

Running across the street to visit Jasper, Edward encounters his new assistant.

"May I help you, sir," she asks cheerfully as Edward approaches her desk.

"I'm Edward Cullen, here to see Jasper."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, please go in. I'm Angela, Mr. Whitlock's new assistant by the way," she says, standing and introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Angela," he answers, holding his hand out to her. Edward smiles at her professionalism, which is a far cry from Gianna. "And, please, call me Edward."

"Yes, sir … Edward," Angela replies, blushing.

Edward smiles at her and walks around her desk toward Jasper's office. Knocking twice, he lets himself in, shutting the door behind him.

"Jazz."

"Edward," Jasper responds, looking up from his computer. "What's up?"

"Not much. I just came into the city to pick up a new camera I ordered and thought I'd drop by to finalize the South Africa assignment."

"Let me print out the detailed description for you. Jessica is expecting a call from you, so I'll include her number here as well."

"So, um, I had a good time last night with everyone. Bella turned out to be … nice," Edward says shyly. Jasper looks up from his computer, making eye contact with him.

"Yes, she is. Did you think otherwise?"

Edward shrugs in reply, picking up a magazine from the table, pretending to read it.

"So, you and Alice are serious?" Edward probes after Jasper goes back to pecking on his computer keyboard.

"Define serious. If you mean are we getting married, then no. But if you mean 'are we exclusive' then yes, I'm serious about her."

"I'm happy for you, Jazz. She's a nice girl," Edward says, dropping his head between his shoulders, looking at his hands.

"Emmett seems to be happy with Rosalie as well," Jasper adds, sneaking a glance at Edward over his computer monitor.

"Yeah."

Jasper can sense from Edward's tone and demeanor that his friend is in a reflective mood. He feels sympathetic toward him in that he seems lonely at times. The exception is when he's out on an assignment, but then he returns to an empty house.

"Okay, here are the assignment details from _TIME._ I had Angela confirm with Jessica everything you wanted. It will be waiting for you when you return from your trip up north. How long do you think you'll be gone?" Jasper asks, sitting back in his seat, waiting for an answer.

"Originally I thought I'd take a few weeks, but now I'm not so sure. A week at the most, maybe," Edward replies, looking at his friend out the corner of his eye.

Jasper is suspicious of his change in plans, and more importantly, the change in his attitude. He notes that Edward is subdued and quiet and suspects there's more to this than he's letting on.

"Do you have something to tell me, Edward? You seem to be rather quiet … reserved."

Edward drops the magazine and jumps up from his seat. "Nope. Nothing."

"All right. Well, listen, Alice and I are planning a little cocktail party when you return from your trip. I'll let you know the exact date as soon as I get a feel for when you'll be back. Bella and Rosalie will be gone for five days, so I'm thinking not this coming weekend, but the next. Does that sound good to you?" Jasper asks before Edward reaches the door.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I should be back by then," Edward replies.

"All right then, mark your calendar for the nineteenth," Jasper says, pulling his cell from his pocket. Hitting a single key, it starts dialing.

"Hey, Jazzie," Alice answers cheerfully.

"Hello, beautiful. Listen, I locked Edward down to the nineteenth for the party. Can you plan it with such short notice?" he asks before he hears laughter coming from the other end of the call.

"You don't know me very well. I will have it finalized in two days."

"I knew you could do it. Okay, I'll leave it up to you to make the arrangements," he says to her before ending the call.

"Let me know if Edward will have a 'plus one', will you?"

"Hang on, he's right here," Jasper says before turning to Edward who is waiting at the door. "Alice wants to know if you'll be bringing a date."

"No … I don't know. Do you need to know that right now?" Edward replies sourly.

"No, I guess not, but let Alice know as soon as possible … for the caterers, you know."

"Okay. I'll see you when I get back," Edward says, leaving and shutting the door a little more firmly than necessary.

"He doesn't know if he's bringing anyone, but I will tell you this, I've seen him infatuated before, and I think he's met someone. He's moody, and I think he's avoiding any conversation about her. I'm almost certain he's interested in Bella," Jasper gossips.

"I think there's something there too. Bella's on auto dial when it comes to him. She only says that he doesn't like her and then drops the subject."

"Interesting," Jasper replies to Alice's admission.

"Bella and I are meeting with her attorney today to finalize the loan to get me started. Jasper, I can't believe she's doing this for me. I'm going to have my own design studio!"

"I'm very proud of you Alice. I know you're going to do great."

"Thanks, baby. Okay, I have to go. The construction crew is here, and she likes me to monitor their progress. See you tonight? Dinner? My place?"

"Wouldn't miss it. See you tonight," Jasper replies sweetly, his thoughts already heading for the bedroom and not the kitchen.

"Was that Jasper?" Bella asks, walking out of her office, seeing Alice on her cell. Also, the huge smile on her face may have given it away.

"Yes. We are hooking up for dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?"

Bella opens her mouth to decline, but remembering her conversation they had on Friday, she rethinks her impulse to refuse.

"Do you mind if I pass?" Bella asks reluctantly. "It's just that I know that you would prefer to be alone, and I don't want to be the third wheel. Plus, I really could use this time to prepare for my trip. But I also don't want to upset you after I told you I would be around more for you as a friend, so you tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Oh, Bella," Alice says with compassion written all over her face. "I don't want to make you feel like you _have_ to do everything I invite you to. Jasper and I were just going to stay in tonight, have some dinner and maybe a movie. But you go home and prepare for your trip, that's important, and the success of the show is vital to Swan Galleries."

"Thanks, Alice. I appreciate it. Now … I'm hungry, let's get out of here. We'll walk to the deli and then head straight to Eric's from there, deal?"

"Deal," Alice replies, gathering her papers needed for the meeting.

Once the girls are ready, they set out on foot toward the deli, chatting incessantly about the plans for Alice's design studio.

After placing their order, Alice and Bella snare a table by the window that overlooks the busy city street. Taking a bite of her sandwich, Alice pulls out her documents for Bella to look over. Just as they are reviewing the equipment requirements, they're startled by someone knocking on the glass. Both girls snap their heads up only to see Edward standing there saying hello. Alice motions him to come in.

"Hello, ladies."

"Hey, Edward, what are you doing in town?" Alice asks, beaming up at him.

"Oh, I had a meeting with Jasper this morning to go over my next assignment, and the new camera I ordered came in yesterday, so I needed to pick it up. What are you two up to?" he asks cheerfully, trying not to stare at Bella. He fails, however, and his mind goes back to this morning when they both had mutual orgasms on the New York City subway.

"Oh, that's right! I was on the phone with him about the party and you were there. Duh!" Alice says, smacking her forehead.

"Party? What party?" Bella asks, quickly glancing at Alice.

"You know, the party that I told you we were having once you get back from your trip?" Looking down, Alice shakes her head knowing that it's typical of Bella to forget social invitations from her friends.

"Yes, yes, that's right. I forgot," Bella smiled, touching Alice's hand. "I completely forgot."

"Edward, you'll let me know as soon as possible if you are bringing a date, all right. You too, Bella," Alice instructed. "Oh, I know, why don't you invite Stephen? He would fit in perfectly with our group."

Bella's eyes slowly meet Edward's as she grins and tells Alice she will see, but isn't sure if she was going to invite anyone.

Edward shifts on his feet wanting to blurt out the one word he desperately wants to say … _Mine_.

"Well, you ladies enjoy your lunch, and I guess I'll see you on Saturday."

Edward goes to the counter and orders himself a sandwich and takes a table situated in the far corner of the room. He looks up and Bella's back is to him which suits him fine. She's too much of a distraction as it is, and he doesn't need to have her catching him looking at her.

Taking his Bella-cell, as he calls it, out of his pocket, he gently lays it on the table wanting to text her. Pulling out the itinerary for his South Africa trip, he hides his phone behind the papers so that Alice can't see him as he texts a message.

_You were sexy as hell this morning ~ Anthony_

As soon as Bella's phone chimes, she nearly drops her glass of water, grappling for her phone.

After she reads the message, she looks up at Alice and then briefly around the room before she begins tapping out a message.

_So were you ~ Isabella_

Edward reads her brief message and smiles, wanting to see if he can get her fired up.

_Did you enjoy touching my cock? ~ Anthony_

Edward nearly burst out laughing when he saw her drop her head into her hand after reading the message. Apparently, it's not too difficult to get her worked up, and he grins when she begins typing away.

_Yes. Did you enjoy the finger fuck? ~ Isabella_

Well … well … well … what have we here? Isabella Swan wants to play by getting dirty over the text. That's a first.

_You have no idea. But the bigger question is, did you? ~ Anthony_

Edward watches her reaction, and Alice is starting to get curious.

_Yes. Very much. Did you like walking around with cum in your pants? ~ Isabella_

Edward chokes on his sip of coffee, and everyone in the deli turns to look at him, including Bella. He ignores everyone and goes back to the pretense of reading the papers on the table.

_I managed to duck into a restroom. My briefs are now in a garbage can in a maternity store. Appropriate, isn't it? Throwing away my semen in a maternity store. ~ Anthony_

_So, you're commando right now? Your cock is just hanging loose in your jeans? ~ Isabella_

_Isabella, you talking dirty to me turns me on, you know that, don't you? Keep it up, and it won't be hanging loose for much longer. ~ Anthony_

_I don't know since you won't let me speak when we are together. Why is that anyway? Why do you want me to remain silent? ~ Isabella_

That caught him off guard. He doesn't know how to tell her that the less they speak, the less chance she has finding out who he really is.

_I want you to take your hand and run it up your skirt and finger that pussy. ~ Anthony_

_Sorry, I'm in a restaurant ~ Isabella_

_Even better. Do it. Do it so no one sees you, but do it. I want you to touch your clit and think that it's me touching you. ~ Anthony_

Edward looks across the room and sees Bella shifting so that her lap is hidden underneath the table cloth. It really does make a nice curtain. He watches her as she taps out a message with one hand while she has the other under the table.

_I bet you didn't think I'd do it, but I am touching myself. ~ Isabella_

Edward can't help but look over at her table to find both girls are busy texting rather than talking to each other.

_Good girl. Now take your finger out of your panties and suck on it. ~ Anthony_

Edward squirms when he sees Bella discreetly lift her hand from under the table and put it in her mouth. What makes his cock hard was that she didn't just taste herself, she kept that finger in her mouth longer than necessary.

_Delicious. ~ Isabella_

He can't believe what he is seeing and that she is actually doing it.

_I want you to come to me tonight at six-thirty. Go to our room, remove all of your clothing, tie the blindfold over your eyes and wait for me on our chair. I'm going to fuck you tonight. ~ Anthony_

Edward is so hard right now, there's no way he can get up and leave. He needs to wait until either she leaves or until he can find a newspaper to cover his obvious erection. Fortunately, the girls remedy the situation and pack up to leave, where they hail a cab from the curb.

Noticing that she didn't reply, Edward texts her again for confirmation.

_You will be there. ~ Anthony_

_Yes, I will be there. ~ Isabella_

Edward smiles to himself, gathers his papers, rolling them into his hand, and makes his way to his parents' apartment to do some work. He had planned on packing tonight, but fucking Bella sounds much more appealing.

Making his way to his parents' apartment, Edward mentally plans his evening with Bella. For some reason, he doesn't like the idea that he will fuck her and send her on her way. It seems cold and calculated, but then again … it is.

Walking toward Princeton Towers, the doorman opens the door for him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Masen."

"Good afternoon, Willoughby. I am expecting Ms. Swan again this evening at six-thirty, please send her up when she arrives."

"Very well, sir," Willoughby acknowledges, tipping his hat at Edward.

On the ride up to the Penthouse, Edward shakes his head at himself. He admonishes himself because his antics have become increasingly deceitful. First, seducing Bella on the subway and not allowing her to see him or speak to him. Then telling her his name is Anthony.

What no one knows is, with the exception of his friends and family, that when it comes to his everyday life, he's known as Edward Cullen. But when it comes to his private photography, in order to keep the two identities separate, he's known as Tony Masen. Even the ever proper Willoughby only addresses him as Mr. Anthony. This came in especially handy when about seven years ago, Edward had trouble with a woman stalker that found out that he was staying at Princeton Towers. When she came in asking to see Edward Cullen, the doorman had no idea who she was talking about.

Edward knows the repercussions are steep if she were to ever find out about the separate identities. He can only pray, that for now, that will never happen.

Once inside the Penthouse, Edward goes straight to his father's study to review the video of Isabella and himself from Saturday night. Watching her slowly undress and nervously hang her clothes in the closet is an aphrodisiac to him. She's self-assured and confident yet timid and shy at the same time. But the part of that night that has him to his knees is how confidently she took him inside her mouth. The way her mouth opened to him, welcoming him with her tongue, searching for him. She wanted it.

Tonight he's going to make it all about her. He will ask her what it is she wants, and he will deny her nothing.

After taking a long shower where he aggressively relieves himself in order not to come all over her as soon as he touches her, he applies the scent he reserves just for her. She seems to like it by the way she inhales deeply when he's near her.

At fifteen minutes after six, Edward lays another lavender rose on the bed next to her blindfold. This time he's prepared in that he has placed several bottles of cold water in the room, along with damp wash cloths. He doesn't want to have to leave her a single minute tonight. Wanting to heighten her senses, he lights scented candles around the room, and turning out the lights, he makes his way to the study.

At exactly six thirty two, Bella enters the apartment, quietly closing the door behind her. She pauses, taking a moment to breathe in his scent. Making her way to the bedroom, she stops in the doorway when she sees the darkened room lit with vanilla scented candles. Looking at the bed, she smiles upon seeing another lavender rose. It seems to be his calling card, she thinks to herself. Picking it up, she raises it to her nose and inhales deeply, placing it next to her bag on the dresser … she won't be forgetting this one.

Removing her scarf, jacket and dress, she neatly hangs each piece with care. Edward wonders if she's intentionally giving him a seductive striptease. Because if she is, she's doing an excellent job of it.

Standing in nothing but her underwear and heels, she slowly removes the bra first, dropping it on the bed. Cupping her breasts in her hands, her head falls back when she pinches her nipples, making them stand hard at attention.

Edward abruptly sits up in his chair as she fondles her breasts. But when she lowers her hand into her panties only to pull it out and inserting her fingers into her mouth, he strokes his cock tightly hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

"Mother. Fuck," he murmurs to himself. "Get your fucking ass on that chair," he nearly shouts to the computer screen.

Bella shimmies her way out of her tiny panties, raising them to her nose, inhaling. She knows exactly what she's doing. This is all for him. She knows he's watching. She wants to see how he's going to react to her teasing him. Just like he's teased her all day when he told her to play with herself at the deli.

Discarding the delicate piece of material by tossing them on the bed, Bella leaves her shoes on and walks over to the large window overlooking the city. Raising her hands above her head, she stretches, again all for Anthony. Looking to her right, she spies the chair he wants her positioned on and saunters over to it, running her fingers over the end her head laid on when he came in her mouth. Ready to get this show on the road, Bella walks to the bed, retrieves the pretty blindfold. After looking at it, it's different than the last one she had on. Liking it, she ties it tightly around her head.

"She wants it. She wants it again!" he whispers. His cock is now so fucking hard he knows that, one touch from her, he will come fast and hard in her beautiful mouth. He scoffs at jacking off in the shower earlier. It did him no good where she's concerned.

As soon as she straddles the chair, she lays back, pushing herself upward so her head is high upon the tallest end of it. The same position she was in when he fucked her mouth.

Edward stands, his hands flat on the desk as he watches her move into position, his face level with the monitor.

"Holy fucking Christ," he whispers.

Ripping his shirt off, he yanks the zipper down on his jeans and ungracefully kicks himself out of them, nearly tripping in his sprint to the bedroom. He walks stealthily into the room, guided by his stiff cock as if it's a divining rod being drawn to her water. Stopping at the end of the chair where she's already in position for him, he grazes his thumb across her lower lip. She opens her mouth slightly allowing him to touch her teeth. He can see the deep rise and fall of her chest.

"That was quite a show, Isabella," Edward says in a deep velvet tone, masking his voice.

Bending over her, his eyes focus on her very eager mouth. Palming her neck, just under her chin, tilting her head back even further, he lowers his lips to hers, assaulting her mouth with his own. Wanting to see just how wet she is, his long, middle finger skims over her groomed pussy. She doesn't disappoint. As he slowly removes his finger from her slick, warm folds, he sees a string of Bella's glistening nectar.

"Fuck you're wet, baby. But first, I need that mouth of yours," he growls, knowing she wants it just as badly as he does. He doesn't let the fact that her nipples pebbled at his words go unnoticed. She wants it, and he's the one that's going to give it to her.

Cupping her jaw in both his hands, he pulls her head backward, higher on the curve of the chair. Bella assists by pushing upward with her legs, allowing her mouth to fall open naturally.

"Give me that tongue, baby," he whispers, gliding the head of his cock across it.

"Now, I'm going to fuck that deep throat of yours. You're going to swallow everything I give you, do you understand?" Edward says as he slowly and gently enters the darkness of her throat. He can see her neck expand the deeper he goes.

Bella raises her arms and gently cups his balls into her warm hands, extracting a shudder from him. He slowly withdraws from her throat allowing her to breathe, before pressing his hips forward again.

With her touching him the way she is, he knows it won't take long, and before he knows it, she strokes the sensitive spot behind his sack and he's done. His body quivers at the sensation and he has to hold on to the chair for support.

"Fuck … I'm going to come now, Isabella. Fuck. Swallow it … baby. Oh, sweet Jesus," he says grunting as he releases giving her his thick cum.

Thrusting until she's taken it all, he removes his now flaccid cock from her beautiful mouth which has his fluid oozing from it. Reaching behind him, he takes a damp washcloth and wipes her brow first, then the remains on her chin.

Dropping the cloth onto the carpet, he reaches for a bottle of water, he gently lifts her and places the bottle to her lips, which she drinks eagerly.

Edward finishes off what she doesn't drink and tosses the empty plastic into the garbage can, never taking his eyes from her. Straddling the chair in the same manner as Bella, he takes her hands, pulling her to his chest, holding her in his arms. After a few long minutes, he pulls back, first to double check that the blindfold is tight and is covering her eyes completely. Once he's satisfied, he lowers his mouth to hers, gently kissing her face, her eyes behind the cover, and her swollen lips.

"Thank you, Isabella," he says breathlessly into her mouth.

When he pulls away from her, he lays her back, lifting her arms over her head, ghosting his fingers over her skin from her wrists to her breasts. His eyes feasts on them before lowering his mouth to their tips, suckling them like a baby, making her moan in pleasure.

Replacing his mouth with his hands, he continues his open mouthed kisses down her body to the fold of her leg. Edward runs his nose over her, inhaling her scent.

"I want to taste you so fucking badly, Isabella."

"Do it," she whispers.

"You tempt me, baby, but there's something I want more," he says, his mouth speaking against her pussy, barely touching her clit. She thrusts her hips upward toward in search of his mouth, wanting him to sink his tongue inside her.

"Tonight I'm going to fuck you. I want you to come all over my cock, soaking it with your juices. I want to hear you whimper … to hear you say my name as you come. I want you to remember that I've been here, and that this is mine," he says seductively, applying a light, but firm smack across her pussy. He smiles when she squeals.

When he sees she's about to speak, he covers her lips with her own wetness.

"No, talking," he growls, smearing it over her mouth. "Now taste it." Bella whimpers and does as he instructs. He feels his cock grow firm watching her tongue trace over her lips, savoring the flavor.

Ripping open a gold foil, he encases himself in latex. Lifting her legs so they drape over his thighs, he tugs her down so that her soft, wet lips rests against the tip of his cock.

"Feel that, Isabella? Feel my cock kissing your pussy? He wants inside of you," he says quietly as he gently tugs on her hips again, easily sliding her over his cock.

Edward takes advantage of the space between her and the leather as she gasps arching her back. Scooping her into his arms, he pulls her to his chest.

She can't help but wrap her arms around his shoulders as Edward takes her hips, grinding her over him, eliciting moans and groans from them both. Gently setting her back against the chair, he lays over her, feeling her naked and warm body against him. Edward gently and methodically fucks her, sending her into delirium.

"Fuck you're tight, baby."

She doesn't have to move. She doesn't have to meet him thrust for thrust because Edward is doing all the work, grazing his cock over her clit, making her crest quickly. Feeling her tighten even more around him, he senses she's ready, so he stops stimulating her.

"How does that feel?" Edward says low into her ear as she whimpers when he withdraws from her body. "How does it feel not being permitted to see my cock enter your sweet pussy? Do you feel every inch of it as it enters you? Can you feel how hard you make me? You make me want to fuck you … hard." As soon as the words are out, he thrusts forward causing himself to grunt with the action.

"_Please_," she whimpers.

Edward looks at her face, wishing he could look into her eyes when she comes, but her mouth says everything he needs to know.

Edward complies with her plea by laying his body over hers, resting his forearms on each side of her head and begins grinding his hips into her … fucking her.

First he thrusts forward and circles his hips while inside her, making contact with her clit in doing so, and then he withdraws which makes her gasp.

"Oh, God," she cries, her head digging into the soft leather of the chair.

His own pleasure builds inside the pit of his stomach, his balls tighten and he knows it's not long now.

"Are you ready to come, Isabella?" She replies by nodding her head violently, and he rewards her with even harder thrusts.

"Oh, fuck, baby. I'm ready. C … come with me, _now,_" he growls into the fold of her neck, fucking her deep. So deep that her body is shoved upward with each thrust.

"Shit. Oh, God, here it comes. Don't stop … please … don't stop," she cries, her arms fiercely holding him. When her back arches and her body stiffens, her hips continue to grind over him. He can feel her walls clamp around him like a fucking vice, milking his cum from him.

Bella drops back against the chair in complete euphoria whereas Edward rests his body over hers, holding her. Whispering in her ear.

"That right there, Isabella, was one of the most erotic fucks I've ever had. I think this chair was a wise investment."

"You bought this for me … us?" she asks quietly.

"Yes. Do you like it?" She nods with an ornery grin.

"Good. I have big plans for it."

* * *

**A/N: That last line gave me so many ideas and possibilities. I loved it when you readers sent me suggestions on how to use the chair. I even heard from two that have one. One actually researched the position Bella was in. She said it worked, but only with her feet on the ground, and not on the chair like Bella's were. I had to compensate for her stature in that I didn't think her legs would have been long enough, but since you did bite the bullet for the sake of research, I will definitely take your word for it. Thanks for taking one for the team! *I'm jealous* Next week the 'party'. _Till next time …_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**You all know who Cintia and Krisztina are … my beta and my mind-bender. Both freakishly awesome! I can't thank them enough.**_

_**Again, a huge, gigantic thank you to those of you that send me your love through your reviews. I love that you are getting the same sick pleasure out of the story as I am writing it. Some of you are trying to figure this out way in advance and since, by the response in your messages, you are incorrect in your theories, you must wait and remain frustrated. But trust me … I have a plan. Just enjoy the story each week and wish that you had the underwear that Bella has.**_

_**And to all you Mother's out there … I wish you the best of days. To me this is the one day I enjoy the most because it's the day of recognition that is earned from day your child is born until you leave this world. You are forever and ever a mother.**_

_**Now … What does Anthony have in store for Isabella this time?!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

While Bella is dressing, Edward reluctantly enters his father's office and phones Willoughby to call a cab for her. After he hears her quietly close the front door behind her, he immediately drops his head onto his folded arms that rests on his father's desk. He admonishes himself because she certainly can't like that. You know, the part where she lets herself out just like she lets herself in ... _alone_. Edward doesn't know how much longer he can do this. It isn't fair to her.

Getting up from the desk, he retrieves the clothes that he hastily discarded to get to her. After turning out the light, he heads down the hall toward his bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he can still smell her in the air. Her essence, her sex … just _her_.

Edward spies the blindfold laying askew on the chair, and standing there, he looks down at it, contemplating its use before picking it up. Taking it into both of his hands, he looks at it closely, running his thumbs over the soft material that lays against her eyes. Hesitantly, he places the covering over his own, wanting a picture of what it's like to be blinded. Especially considering she's with a virtual stranger, doing God knows what to her in an unfamiliar environment. Abruptly, it hits him … she trusts him. A trust that he hasn't earned, nor deserves. Although Bella seems to enjoy what they have, the guilt is playing heavily on his nerves tonight.

Carefully placing the blindfold in the nightstand drawer, next to the bed, Edward decides on a hot shower. Stepping under the steamy spray, he drops his head, allowing the hot water to massage his guilt-weary neck and shoulders.

"_What is wrong with you, man?"_ he asks himself out loud.

After getting out of the shower, and slipping into a pair of sleep pants and t-shirt, his stomach growls, and he realizes hasn't eaten any dinner. That's when he also realizes the he didn't even have the decency to feed her. He fucked her and didn't even feed her! Admonishing himself, he vows that will never happen again.

Needing to know Bella made it home all right, he texts her to make sure.

_Please text me when you get home. I need to know you're safe. ~ Anthony_

After he snacks on cheddar cheese and apples, he hears the familiar pinging of her text.

_I'm home, safe. ~ Isabella_

He reads her message over and over. _Safe and sound._

_Good. Heaven forbid a stranger tries anything. Thank you for tonight. ~ Anthony_

_One stranger is enough, thank you. ~ Isabella_

Bella sets her phone down and, for some reason, she feels a shift in the dynamics of her relationship with Anthony. Something feels off and that troubles her. Shrugging, she makes her way to the kitchen for a bite since she hasn't eaten anything. She'll have to make it a point to make sure she gets something to eat before meeting him again. She noticed that he hasn't fed her the two times he's requested that they meet. It's then that she reminds herself that this is not a date. It's about sex.

After her snack, she showers quickly and changes into a full set of pink silk pajamas, and climbs into bed, logging onto her laptop. After entering her password, she does what every unsuspecting woman does … she Googles Edward Cullen.

Finding hundreds of pages on him, she searches the most recent first. Opening his photographs that are posted in _TIME_ from his last assignment, she can see why he's in such demand. He has the knack for what it takes to be a photographer … a damned good one at that.

She clicks on the link that has numerous photos of him in a dark navy suit. He looks to be at a party with a stunningly beautiful foreign woman on his arm. Bella glances up quickly when she feels a bit of butterflies in her stomach. Something akin to jealousy.

"Oh, hell the fuck no!" she says to herself as she firmly closes her laptop, pushing it off to the other side of the bed. "I do not need that shit in my life right now."

Reaching to turn off the light next to her bed, Bella snuggles under the down comforter and allows herself to fade into a blissful sleep. That is until Anthony invades her mind.

Reliving the events of tonight, and how even though he was fucking her, she also felt as if Anthony was making love to her at the same time. She giggles under the blanket when she considers how awesome that chair is. All she had to do was lay back while he did all the work. It was perfect, and the position she was in, he was able to stimulate her externally as well as internally, which resulted in a very intense and powerful orgasm, unlike she's ever had. Sighing loudly, Bella drifts off into that needed blissful sleep.

Edward, on the other hand, is battling his conscience. Seeing her walk out alone for the second time has him curious as to how much longer he can consciously keep this up. Laying in his bed, he recalls the two very fulfilling visits with Isabella … Bella.

_Wait … Bella!_

Edward sits up straight in bed when the answer hits him hard.

"Bella," he says again quietly in the dark. "Why not just get to know Bella directly?"

Laying back down, he runs through his mind as to why he even started this with Isabella to begin with. Perhaps it was the way she avoided him, or the way she seemed to keep her distance even when they were with their friends. He just knew he had to have her.

Thinking back, he knew the first time he approached her on the train she was special. He felt it the first time he saw her at the club, really. He also felt that he was incredibly drawn to her but couldn't afford to let her get close. He did that once. He chose his job over Aria and lost her because of it. He chose his job and he didn't want that to happen again. That's one of the reasons why he didn't want Bella to speak to him. He wanted to keep distance between them. If he kept the communication between them to a minimum, he could protect himself … and her. He also knew that the attraction he felt for Bella was strong, and he knew she would be difficult to resist. The fact that he didn't want her to look at him was part of the mystery … the game if you will. The game that allows him to possess her, to enjoy her tempting body, avoiding that dangerous mine field called … love.

He's walking a fine line and he knows it. He needs to end this with Isabella … and soon.

After a deep and quiet sleep, Edward wakes and hurriedly dresses to catch the subway home to pack for his trip north. Finding a seat easily, he gets comfortable for the ride home, mentally packing his camera essentials, not wanting to forget a thing.

After arriving at his stop, he's walking toward his condo when he inadvertently bumps into a small person, grabbing her arms to prevent her from hitting the ground.

"Oh, Lord, I'm so sorry," he says steadying her.

"Shit!" the girl says under her breath trying to stay on her feet.

Both look at each other, and when their eyes lock, they both realize how close their bodies are and jump back.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he says again, taking a step closer.

"No, it's my fault. I w … wasn't watching w … where I was going," she stammers, blushing.

"Do you … do you live around here?" Edward asks quizzically, furrowing his brow.

"Um, yes. Just over on Twelfth," she replies seeing how handsome he looks this morning. "What are you doing in the West Village?"

"Oh, I'm going to pick up a car to head out for a drive up north," Edward lies … sort of. It is true that he's going to pick up a car for a drive up north. He's just not volunteering that it's his own car he's picking up. He's also shocked to find that he and Bella are actually neighbors since he lives on Tenth.

"Oh, well, that sounds fun. I'm going to have to do that one weekend … to explore the surrounding area of the city. Maybe I'll do that when I get back from Chicago," Bella says, unknowingly giving him her best smile.

"Well, I don't want you to miss your ride," he responds, pointing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the subway. "I guess I'll see you next Saturday then. Have a good trip, Bella," Edward says, placing his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly before stepping around her to make his way home.

"All right, thank you, Edward. You have a safe trip," she says shyly.

After they both head off in their respective directions, both sneak a peek back over their shoulder, both getting caught in doing it.

Edward turns around, grinning happily that he got to see her again before leaving town.

Bella, on the other hand, is puzzled by the sudden feelings that have come over her the past few days. On one hand there's Anthony, who makes her feel sexy and alive, whereas Edward makes her feel … _hope_.

Stepping onto the train, Bella takes her usual position waiting for Anthony. Taking her cell out of her bag, she scans her email like she does every day while waiting for him. When the doors close and he doesn't step in behind her, her disappointment is immeasurable. She even breaks the code and looks behind her to double check.

Sighing, she looks to the left out the window … at nothing … when her phone vibrates in her hand. Smiling seeing that it's Anthony, she reads the message.

_Do you miss me touching you, Isabella? ~ Anthony_

Bella giggles, peeking around her to make sure no one else can see her message.

_Yes. ~ Isabella_

Knowing that she won't be around this weekend and as part of the ruse, he needs to cover his tracks.

_That's good, baby. I want to give your sweet kitty a needed break. I want to see you this weekend. I have somewhere different planned._ _~ Anthony_

_I can't. I'm going out of town on business Thursday and won't be back until Tuesday. ~ Isabella_

_Are you avoiding me? ~ Anthony_

_No. Just going out of town on business. ~ Isabella_

_You will let me know the minute you are back? ~ Anthony_

_Yes. I promise. ~ Isabella_

~.~

Once airborne, Bella and Rosalie begin discussing the show and the prospect of retaining the artist Bella is featuring this weekend.

"I think you'll like his work, Rose. It's fresh, yet has an old world charm. He has a little Renoir mixed in with Thomas Kinkaid. He's very, very good," Bella explains excitedly.

"That sounds like a beautiful combination. I'm excited to see it in person. The photos you showed me the other day were wonderful, so I'm sure the originals will be equally spectacular."

"Once we arrive, we can check in at the hotel near the gallery. I can't wait to show you around."

"Oh, I wanted to ask you, Alice called me last night about a party on Saturday." Bella nods acknowledging the event. "I guess Emmett and I are going. Are you bringing someone? Alice wanted me to suggest that you invite Stephen. If you don't want to bring him, I can ask Damien to see if he's interested."

"Rosalie, I don't need you and Alice setting me up on dates. Trust me, I can muster up a date if I need to," Bella replies, her brow furrowed in frustration.

"Oh, we know that, Bella. It's just that we also know that you won't. We know you like to fly solo at events like this," Rose clarifies. "It's a cocktail party, Bella. It's date night fun. But I guess there are going to be other singles there, so maybe you'll get lucky."

"And what makes you think I haven't already gotten lucky, Rosalie?" Bella asks, tilting her head and twisting her body toward her friend.

"Oh, my God, have you?" Rose asks, surprised at Bella's comment.

"Maybe." Bella grins, pulling her iPad out from her bag.

"You better tell me right now! Who is it?"

"Nope. It's a secret." _A secret is an understatement_, Bella thought.

"Are you bringing him to the party, then?" Rosalie asks not dropping the subject.

"No. It's not like that. We aren't actually 'dating'," Bella says, air-quoting her comment. "It's more just a friends with benefits kind of thing. Nothing serious."

"Well, it's no wonder your attitude is different. Nothing a little fucking won't remedy," Rosalie whispers quietly so the other passengers can't hear. "Is he any good?"

Bella lets a giggle escape before her face shows exactly what she wants to say. "You have no fucking idea."

"_Reeeeally_?" Rosalie asks between curiosity and surprise.

"Yep," Bella answers, popping the 'p'. "Unlike anything I have ever experienced. It will be sad to let it go," she says remorsefully. She knows it will have to end someday, but for now, she plans on enjoying every minute of it.

"Does it have to end? Is it something that could develop into something more?"

"No," Belly replies quietly. "It can't. It won't. But for now, I'm just enjoying it."

"He's married," Rose states flatly.

"Nope. It is what it is, Rosalie. Just sex. We meet … we fuck … and I go home."

"Wow. Aren't you the adventurous one?"

"You and Alice accused me of losing my edge … I simply got it back, that's all," Bella says firmly with a naughty grin.

"You aren't going to give me the deets, are you?" Rosalie asks in one last attempt to get the details from her friend.

"No, and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to get them from Alice, because she doesn't know either. No one knows but me and him. Now, about this new artist," Bella says, changing the subject. "As you already know, his name is Phillip Dwyer. He's new to the scene, and as far as I know, he's not represented. I've known him most of my adult life, meeting him through my mother. But after I saw his work, I knew I wanted him to be the one to open the Chicago gallery."

"Speaking of which, do you have someone to open the New York gallery?" Rose asks.

"No, not yet. I've been looking, but no one has caught my eye just yet," Bella answers.

"I'll keep my eye out for someone and will let you know if I come across anything," Rosalie promises.

After two hours of discussing the show and the artist that both women hope to represent before this trip is over, they talk about going to dinner this evening. Bella suggests a sushi bar she heard about while living in the city, and both agreed to try it out.

Before they know it, their plane hits the runway, and they are taking their bags to the waiting limousine.

Meanwhile, Edward stuffs his bag into the back of his Range Rover and, after slipping behind the wheel, he drives out of the parking garage taking the highway north to Blue Mountain Lake in the Adirondacks.

After a four hour drive, he locates his cabin rental on the lake, making himself at home for the week by unpacking his bags and readying his camera gear. The first item on the agenda for tomorrow is to rent a kayak to explore the outlying fingers of the lake, hopefully to get some spectacular sunset and nature shots.

After unpacking, Edward heads for the kitchen to find it stocked just as he requested. Since the elevation is high, it's still rather cool, he sets out to build a fire and has it blazing within minutes.

After taking a beer from the refrigerator, Edward walks to the front window that overlooks the lake, and his mind immediately takes a turn toward Bella.

"What the fuck?" he chokes, spewing beer from his mouth all over the window. Wiping his lips on the sleeve of his hoodie. "Where did that come from?" he asks himself, as he stands before a beautiful blue lake surrounded by nature. Why would Bella even enter into mind is beyond him.

Setting the beer down, he slips into a pair of Eddie Bauer Chooka's, grabs his camera and heads out the front door to take a little nature walk. Maybe that will get her out of his head. Still shaking his head, he sees a path leading into the woods.

~.~

Bella and Rosalie meet in the hotel lounge for a cocktail before heading to the gallery, cognizant of the eyes on them as they make their way to a waiting table. It doesn't take long before they are approached by two very well dressed young men.

"Hello, ladies," they say in unison. "You look exceptional this evening. Do you have a date?" the blonde asks looking at Bella intensely while the other eye fucks Rosalie.

"No, not particularly. We're on our way to Swan Gallery for their opening," Bella says seductively.

"That's the gallery just down the street, right?" Bella nods her head in agreement, taking a sip of wine. She looks at the six foot, bottle blonde haired, blue-eyed, bleach-toothed, too-tanned giant over the rim of her glass and contemplates asking him if he would like to meet her there. But one very sexy man came to the forefront of her mind, and she thinks twice about it and the promise she made him.

Why in the world would she make a promise like that? There's no way he would find out if she slept with someone, especially since she's all the way in Chicago. Bella's conscience is more powerful than her need for sex. Besides, Anthony takes care of her in that regard, and the way he loves his oral, he will know if someone else has been there … condom or not. He knows her kitty better than she does at this point.

"Hey, Terry, maybe we should go over to the gallery and check out the 'art'," the blonde California transplant suggests.

"If they have art like these two beauties decorating the walls, we might get lucky and purchase a piece," Terry says, pausing and spreading his hands out before the girls. "Of art," he winks, disgusting Rosalie and Bella with his innuendo.

Bella is about to say something derogatory but thinks better of it when she decides to invite them to the opening and perhaps persuade them into making a purchase. By the looks of Terry's watch, he may have a bank account that can afford him the price of a painting or two.

"Yes, gentlemen, why don't you meet us there? I'll even buy you a drink," Bella says with a gleaming smile. Rosalie does her share by flipping her hair and uncrossing her legs in her short little black dress and knee high suede boots, only to cross them again.

The two ladies were planning on walking the short distance to the gallery, but with these two men hovering, they decided on a hotel limousine. The drive is only five minutes, but it's worth it in the long run, especially when the two men try to mooch a ride.

Stepping out of the limo, Bella adjusts her knee length black dress before she and Rosalie enter the gallery. One that's already beginning to fill. Leah is quick to greet the women, excited to tell Bella that Phillip has already sold two paintings and has commissioned a third.

"Rosalie, come on. At this rate he's going to sell out, and I want both of us to retain him," Bella says excitedly, pulling on Rose's hand in search of the artist.

Looking through the growing crowd, it isn't difficult to find him since he's the tallest person in the room, standing at six foot three inches tall. This will indubitably appeal to Rosalie, who herself stands at six foot on her own. She's always in search of someone taller than herself.

"Over here, Rose, he's right there," Bella points to her right. Rosalie spots him immediately, and not only is she drawn to him because of his height, he's quite handsome too.

As the girls walk directly toward him, he immediately spots Bella, his eyes focus only on her. Something Rosalie notices right away.

"Phillip, it's good to see you again," Bella greets him merrily. She strains to stand on her tiptoes in her high heeled stilettos to reach his shoulders. He has to bend nearly in half to accept her arms. Something he gladly does in order to feel her against him.

"Phillip, I want to introduce you to Rosalie Hale. She has the firm of Rosalie Hale Art Broker's in New York."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dwyer. I've reviewed your work with Bella, and I have to say it's some of the best I've seen come out of San Francisco in a very long time. But I'm sure you know that already, don't you?" Rosalie says, giving him her best flirtatious smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Rosalie. It's an honor that Bella enjoys my work and wanted me to be the first artist to be shown in this beautiful gallery," Phillips says, looking around the room.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything until you see her New York gallery," Rosalie says in return, even though she hasn't seen it yet. Bella knows she's playing the game.

"Then I can't wait," he flirts, looking deep into Bella's eyes.

"Phillip, I thought that we could meet at the hotel for brunch tomorrow to discuss the sale of your paintings," Bella says to him, glancing at Rosalie for her input.

"Yes, Mr. Dwyer, I think you and I have much to discuss if tonight's sales go as expected," Rosalie adds.

"How can I refuse two beautiful women such as yourselves?" he flirts again.

"Hello, beautiful," Terry says, kissing Rosalie's exposed neck. She quickly backs away from him, raising her hand to the spot his lips touched.

If only looks could kill.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Bella says to the bleach blonde.

"My name is David, what's yours, you little bite-sized morsel?" This rude comment elicits an audible growl from Phillip and David clearly hears it.

Bella almost gags at his sad attempt to seduce her but gives her name anyway because she wants to convince them to purchase a painting.

"Come on, handsome, let's go see if we can find something you like," she purrs.

"Oh, baby, I already found something I like," he retorts without an ounce of class as he looks at her breasts.

"Phillip, you go mingle, Rosalie and I are going to take these two gentlemen around the block to see if there's something they can't live without. See you later," Bella says over her shoulder while Phillip laughs at her antics.

"Take him to the south gallery, there's good stuff in there for the more discernible man," Phillip chuckles as he turns to greet a group gathered waiting to speak to him.

By the end of the evening, each man purchases a painting, and after Leah takes their credit card information, places a sold sign their respective paintings.

All sales are final is Bella's practice.

After the men drink nearly a full bottle of Chivas Regal, they are too drunk to do much more than stumble to the front door, and using the information from their credit cards, Bella informs the cab driver of their addresses, pays for their fare, and sends them on their way. It's the least she can do after they paid nearly six thousand dollars each for their paintings.

Saying good night to her guests and reminding Phillip of their brunch date the next day, Bella, Rosalie and Leah take a chilled bottle of champagne to the office, kick off their shoes and glow in the success of their first show.

"So, Leah, what's the bottom line?" Bella asks, propping her feet up on the couch and tucking them under her.

"Let's see," Leah replies, opening the leather binder she's never without. Let's just say your commission is in the six figures."

Rosalie and Bella look at each other and do nothing but raise an eyebrow knowingly and smile.

"You better get him retained, Rose. He could be your money maker, and I want a finder's fee," Bella says seriously.

"You help me get him signed, and I'll pay you that fee willingly."

"Okay, ladies, I'm beat. My husband is waiting up for me, and I plan on doing some celebrating, because you promised me a fat bonus, boss," Leah says, finishing her glass of champagne.

"That I did. You did a wonderful job, Leah. Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know anyone of your caliber that would like to run my New York gallery, would you?" Bella asks as an afterthought.

"What about Alice?" she exclaims. "She's always been the one to run that shop!"

"Well, apparently Alice has other plans. She's opening her own design studio to create her own clothing line. As soon as I find a replacement, she's gone."

"Oh, well, I'll ask around. I know there's someone at the Chicago Art Institute that may want to talk to you. I'll call her tomorrow and feel her out, all right?"

"Sounds good, Leah. Thanks again for all your help tonight. You did an excellent job," Bella says, meaning every word.

"Come on, Bella, let's blow this pop stand, I'm tired," Rosalie says, straining to get up from the comfortable chair.

"Me too." As Bella turns out the lights and locks up, they meet the cab out front that Leah had the foresight to order. They make the short drive back to the hotel in comfortable silence.

Riding the elevator together, Bella mentions meeting in the restaurant at noon, and they each enter their rooms too tired to say much else.

Stripping out of her dress, Bella slips into a tank and sleep shorts, and wearily climbs into bed when her phone beeps that a message is waiting on her cell. Climbing out of bed to retrieve her phone, she opens the message and smiles when she sees it's from Anthony.

_I don't like it that you aren't in my city. ~ Anthony_

Bella can do nothing but stare at the message and a slow smile comes over her.

_What? No other women to seduce on the subway? ~ Isabella_

Edward chuckles aloud at her message and sends her something special.

_You are getting awfully cheeky young lady. When you get back, I want you to meet me at the parking garage next to the theater. Do you know which one? ~ Anthony_

_Yes. ~ Isabella_

_On the top floor, there's a utility box; I will meet you behind it. I want you to wear a red plaid skirt and white blouse. No bra or panties needed. I want your feet shoulder width apart holding onto the railing, looking forward. Now, something for you to remember me by … I'll bury my face between your legs and then bury my tongue inside you, tasting your sweetness. I want to feel your clit grow inside my mouth before I fuck you until you can't stand up straight. Does that like something you would like me to do, Isabella? ~ Anthony_

Bella reads his words with her mouth hanging wide open.

What does he mean _would she like that_? How dare he insult her like that?

_Yes. Very much. ~ Isabella_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, ladies. There you have it. Edward is feeling a twinge of guilt. For all of you that had concerns over his coldness, you only need to just hang in there … and trust me. I've received a lot of emails from those of you that have alerted my story, I hope to hear from you as well. I have a lot of die-hard readers that have been with me from the start … thank you so much for sticking with me. Your reviews mean a lot to me, so let me hear from you dadgummit! Till next time ...  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**This message isn't fair to the many readers I have that actually love this story and GET it, so for that I apologize. **

**For those that don't like it … It's my turn to rant. For those of you that insist Bella got "**_**bent out of shape**_**" in Chapter 1 when Edward wouldn't talk to her, I suggest you re-read the chapter then get back to me. We will discuss it once you have your facts straight. **

**Let me try to explain something you clearly don't get. It would be helpful if you could see this as a work in progress and not try to assume I haven't considered all the things that are irritants to you right now. You insult my intelligence by doing that. You are complaining about things that I have already addressed in future chapters and if you can only wait and just enjoy the story, you will find that I have thought of everything such as:**

**Similarities between Edward and Anthony: Check**

**Smells: Check**

**Sound of voice: Check**

**All of this is covered … Just freaking trust me.**

**And if you **_**STILL**_** don't like it …. Quit Reading It**

**I smile when I get comments that tell me you understand this is fantasy. I would never do what Bella is doing either and that is what's so great about the power of the pen (or computer in this case). So, just sit back and enjoy the ride.**

**And don't think I have forgotten you Cintia and Kris. Without you, this would be a ridiculous mess!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: **

Edward's walk winds up taking longer than he expected, snapping hundreds of pictures in the few hours he's been out. Thinking he should get back to the cabin before it gets too dark, he turns around, slinging his camera over his shoulder. Putting his hands deep in his pockets, he walks down the dimly lit path, his thoughts again returning to Bella.

It's been a while since he's allowed himself to feel for a woman. Not since Aria. But Isabella has worked her way in. What concerns him the most is that he sees her as two separate women … Isabella and Bella.

Isabella lets herself be free and sexual. Bella is cold and withdrawn. Perhaps Isabella is Bella's alter ego. Contemplating these thoughts, his eyes are cast downward, focusing on his feet as he places one foot in front of the other. He certainly enjoys the way Isabella gives herself over to him, no questions asked.

When he first met Bella, she appeared stiff and, well, bitchy. But the more he thinks about it, the more he sees that she's opening herself up to him. This morning, for example, when they bumped into each other. She acted more shy than rigid and reserved. She was even a little flirtatious and nervous. She even stuttered. He had to grin at that, actually.

It's dark and cold outside by the time he reaches the cabin, and, unfortunately, the fire has died out. Making that his priority, he tosses a few good-sized logs into the fireplace, and the fire is roaring once again. Turing toward the kitchen, he puts the kettle on the stove for a cup of tea and while he waits for the pot to boil, he opens his laptop, excited to review his photos.

After the kettle begins to whistle, Edward hurries to prepare his beverage, anxious to get back to the computer. He likes what he's taken so far and is excited to get out on the lake tomorrow to take more pictures. While he's stirring a spoonful of honey into his Earl Grey, he nearly drops the cup onto the floor when his phone rings.

Looking to see who it is before he answers, he smiles when the word 'Mom' appears, and he lifts the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Son. I just wanted to call to see how the apartment is working out. Everything all right?"

"Yep. Everything's fine. I've only stayed a couple nights, but it's nice not having to take the subway home when it's a late night for me, so thanks for letting me use it." Edward rolls his eyes at himself, knowing that he would get the tongue lashing of his life if his mother knew what he was really using it for.

"Actually, the reason behind my call is to let you know your father and I are going to put it on the market. We never make it to the city often enough to justify it with the accountant," she explains. "It's costing us more than we are getting out of it."

"Really?" Edward asks in a curious tone, sitting up straight. He's always liked the apartment and its location, and although he often thought about speaking to his parents about it, his work always got in the way. "You wouldn't want to sell it to me, would you? I've had a realtor bugging me to sell it claiming I could make a ton off of it, so the deal would be quick."

"Oh, honey, you can't afford to keep that place up. The taxes alone are a fortune," Esme declares.

"Mother, if I didn't think I could afford it, I wouldn't be talking to you about it. However, if you plan on price gouging me, we may have to talk," he says through a chuckle.

"Let me speak to your father about it. He may be willing to make a deal with you to avoid the high realtor fees. He's been talking about selling it for a while now, wanting to buy a yacht he's had his eye on. This way he can pay cash for it without liquidating other assets."

"Will the furniture be included?" he asks shyly.

"It would have to be. I have everything I need here, and that place is decorated beautifully. Besides, I bought that piano for you anyway," she adds. "It's yours."

"Perfect. Let me know, because you know I've always loved that place. It's in a perfect location, and the realtor thinks I may already have a buyer for my place."

"I will. Your father will be home soon, and I'll talk it over with him. I'll have him call you tonight, all right?"

"Sounds good," Edward says preoccupied while he reviews his photos.

"When is your next assignment?" Esme asks, bringing him back into the conversation.

"Um … at the end of the month. I'm going to South Africa for a week or so. I'm doing an article on Nelson Mandela," he says through a bored tone. "As if there isn't enough written about him as it is. I don't know why _TIME_ even wants to do it, there's so much out there that's already been written," Edward says frustrated.

"I can imagine, but you, my son, are the creative one, and I have no doubt you will come up with something. Just respect his family and the fact that he's deceased. No need to raise anything scandalous," Esme reminds her son.

"I won't, mother. Right now, I'm up at Blue Mountain Lake taking pictures. It's so beautiful here," Edward says, changing the subject and admiring the pictures on his monitor.

"Oh, your father and I spent a weekend there several years ago. It is beautiful. I can't wait to see some of your photos. I love every single picture I have of yours hanging in my house, honey. You are so very talented. I especially favor your black and whites. You have an eye for that. Not everyone can pull it off, but you do," she says, lovingly complimenting her son.

"I'll email some to you when I get home. Just let me know which ones you like, and I'll have them framed for you."

"Good. I'd like that," she says. "All right, I'll have your father call you. I love you, Son."

"Love you too, Mom. Talk to you later."

After Edward hangs up the phone, he goes back to reviewing his photos and while he's clicking through the file, he's shocked when a close-up of Bella pops up on the screen. He can't help but stare at it, trying to recall when he took this particular photo.

"Beautiful," he whispers, sitting forward in his chair. He knows his heart is in trouble, because if his memory serves him correctly, he doesn't even think he felt like this even with Aria.

Shutting the laptop down, he paces the floor. Running his fingers through his hair, he thinks about the last time he was with her and how her narrow hips felt in his hands as he eased her over his cock. The memory of how she felt … of how her insides caressed the length of him as he moved his hips against her, has taken permanent residency in his inside of her feels as soft and satiny as she feels when he glides his fingers into the wet folds of her smooth, bare lips.

_Is this lust? _He mentally asks himself in an attempt to make sense of it all.

"Yes," he answers out loud, stopping in his tracks. In a futile attempt to discern lust from love, he mentally defines each. Lust is when all you can think about sex, love is when you're interested in things other than sex. Isabella has it going on in the sex department, but Bella intrigues his mind.

"Yep. I'm fucked," he says loudly to no one.

Turning out the kitchen light, he stokes the fire and turns on the television to wait for his father's call. Edward is more determined than ever to buy his parents' apartment now. It's where he thinks he may have fallen in love with Isabella, after all.

~.~

After Rosalie and Bella take their seats on the plane, both are excited that the trip to Chicago turned out to be very successful. Bella's first show at this particular gallery went very well, and both have acquired a new client. Bella will show and sell Phillip Dwyer's work in her galleries, and Rosalie will be his art broker. It's a win-win for both women.

"So, what are you going to do about Phillip's attraction to you?" Rosalie opens the conversation as soon as they are comfortable.

"I don't know. So far, he's kept it professional, but once I show his work in my New York gallery, I'm certain he'll let his feelings come the surface more. But when he looks at me through those blue eyes, it's written all over his face." Bella says more to herself than to Rose. Bending forward, she pulls the in-flight menu out of the pocket in front of her.

"He does have pretty eyes, doesn't he?" Rosalie asks. Bella nods as she opens the menu.

"I'm hungry for a snack. Do you want to split something with me?" Rose leans over to share the menu, both deciding on the fruit and cheese plate.

"Are you going to see Stephen again?" Rosalie asks, more shyly than normal.

"I don't know," Bella answers. "He's nice." The thought of dating someone else feels more like cheating on Anthony … a man she's fucked but has never even seen. She huffs and shakes her head at the same time.

"What about this sex with benefits guy? Are you going to continue to see him?" Rosalie asks, making Bella cringe at having to make that decision.

"I don't think he would like it very much if I slept with someone else," Bella says quietly. "Um … Rose, if someone who was just a friend with benefits relationship asked you not to sleep with someone else, would you agree to it?"

After Rose contemplates the question, she shrugs, "I don't know. It all depends, I guess."

"On what?" Bella asks, looking over at her friend.

"On whether I liked him or not."

"Of course I like him! I wouldn't be fucking him if I didn't," Bella says rather loudly. Loud enough to cause the flight attendant to stop in the aisle.

Bella knew she was about to get into a long, drawn out explain-yourself conversation and needed to stop that from happening.

"Well then —"

"Rosalie, please," Bella says exasperated. "Like I said earlier, it's complicated."

"Okay, I give up. It's just that with Alice and me dating Jasper and Emmett, it would be nice to be able to include you in some of the things we do, you know, couple stuff."

"I know. Maybe someday," Bella says quietly.

After a relatively quiet and turbulence free flight, Bella and Rosalie exit the airport to find a cab home, only to see a very handsome Emmett waiting at the curb. Once he sees Rosalie, he hops out of his convertible and takes the three long strides to get to her before taking her in his arms, lifting her off the ground. Rose wraps her arms around his neck, throwing her head back, laughing at his antics as they twirl, clearly happy to see one another.

The two lovers aren't aware that Bella is watching and how much her heart aches to have that.

Emmett gently sets Rosalie down and lightly touches his nose to hers. "Come on, let's get you home. I've missed you," he says before kissing her thoroughly once more. Bella turns her back on the two to allow them a bit of privacy, pulling her carry-on behind her.

After Emmett drops Bella off at the curb in front of her building, she still hasn't shaken feeling melancholy about being alone, and walking into her very own crisp, white, pristine condominium reminds her of exactly that. Looking around, it hits her at how very alone she is.

~.~

After spending the week hiking, boating and driving around the area, Edward determines he has enough photos and decides to head home a day early, planning on leaving in the morning. After packing his bag and equipment, he settles down for the evening with a mystery novel and a crackling fire.

It doesn't take long before his mind wonders to Isabella and his desire to see her again. Setting the book down on his lap, Edward pulls his Bella-cell from his front pocket and composes a text to her to let her know he wants to meet her.

_Will you meet me tomorrow? ~ Anthony_

Bella sits behind her desk in her home office and is so focused on the report that Leah forwarded her concerning the Chicago opening, she didn't hear her cell phone ping the text.

Anthony continues to glance at his phone for the reply that doesn't come, and he assumes that she's either out or is still at work. Either way, it disappoints him that he doesn't get to talk to her, so he goes back to his book in an attempt to refocus his mind on something else other than her.

Bella stares at the computer so long that her eyes begin to burn and water. Sitting back in her chair, she rubs her palms over her eyes, massaging them. Focusing her attention back on the report, she becomes frustrated at not being able to see through her tired eyes, so shuts it down planning on returning to it in the morning.

Sitting back in her chair, she picks up her phone to check for messages and quickly sits forward when she sees she has a text from Anthony.

"Twenty minutes ago?" she says, looking at the time when the text came through. Hastily, Bella taps out a response.

_Yes, I will meet you. ~ Isabella_

Edward is startled when he hears the pinging of her text. Sighing at her answer, he sits back hard against the couch and smiles.

_Do you remember where? ~ Anthony_

_Yes. I remember your instructions. ~ Isabella_

_I can't wait, Isabella. ~ Anthony_

Excited about their meeting, Bella quickly dashes to her room to pull the bag out of her closet that contains the very small red plaid skirt, a crisp white blouse and tie that she purchased in Chicago. She has the perfect pair of white knee socks and Mary Jane's to complete the 'school girl' look. Bella giggles when she decides to wear her hair in pigtails with red plaid ribbons.

Smiling at how perfectly the outfit came together, she jumps in place, clapping her hands at how excited she is.

The following day, Bella and Alice meet at the attorney's office one last time to finalize the signing of the contracts for Alice to begin building her design studio.

After the two girls walk onto the sidewalk of New York City, Alice skips and does a pirouette with a huge smile on her face. Walking backward, she looks at her best friend and says, "Bella, you won't regret this. I will make you anything you want for the rest of your life!"

"Alice, you don't need to do that, but an occasional gown or cocktail dress would be great. I will wear them proudly," Bella giggles. "Come on, let's go meet with the contractor to see the design he's come up with for your studio."

After a long afternoon of meetings, Bella looks at her watch and is shocked to see it's ten after six. Getting up from her desk, she grabs her bag containing her outfit and hurries to her private bath to change.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she giggles and rolls her eyes at the same time not believing she is doing this. Then she shrugs, brushing it all off because she's having fun and hasn't felt this alive in years.

After Bella calls a cab, she locks the door behind her when the car arrives. She grins when the driver doesn't even give her a second look at her outfit. Even though she is wearing a trench coat, her white knee highs, Mary Jane's and pigtails should give something away. But after some of the characters she's seen on the streets of this city, this is nothing to be concerned about.

After paying the driver, Bella rides the elevator to the top floor of the parking garage, and once the doors open, she steps out, suddenly feeling very alone. Not seeing a single car or human being around, she becomes a little nervous. She knows he's here … somewhere.

Walking to the far corner where the large utility box is located, she places her bag on the ground, then removes her trench coat. After stepping up to the railing, she holds on to the cold metal tubing as she looks out over the city lights. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she takes a step backward, spreading her feet wider than shoulder width, and waits.

She doesn't have to wait long.

"You dressed up for me. I like it. Do you know how fucking sexy you look, Isabella?" Anthony asks, running his a warm hand up the inside of her exposed thigh. The higher his hand goes, the more he feels her heat emanating from her. Unable to wait, he cups his hand over her to find her literally dripping with wetness.

"You can't wait, can you, Isabella?" he whispers as he bends over her back, smearing her juices over her. "Do you know how wet you are?" Bella answers by shaking her head.

"You did well with this outfit. Watching you walk toward me in those white socks and pigtails, my cock was hard just waiting for you to reach me. But when you took off your coat and I saw your cute little ass peek out under the hem, I wanted to fuck you like you've never been fucked." Working his fingers inside her, he barely touches her sweet spot when she jumps, gasping at the sensation.

"You're quivering around my fingers, baby. I can't wait to feel that around my cock," he says low into her ear as his free hand works its way under her blouse. When Bella exhales a shuddering breath, he pinches her pebbled nipple, making her whimper.

"You are not to come, Isabella. Don't come until I fuck you with my mouth, do you understand?" Anthony hisses.

All Bella can do is nod in acknowledgment, hanging her head in concentration so she doesn't come by the sheer sound of his voice alone.

Anthony brushes his long finger over her hardened clit, then dips it inside her again all the way to the last knuckle. After he removes his hand from between her thighs, he places that wet finger inside his mouth to suck her off of him, enjoying her flavor.

"I've waited all week for this, baby," he says quietly, lifting the scant piece of material over her firm, round ass. Kneeling onto the ground, he spreads her cheeks to get a good look at her bare lips. His cock twitches at the sight.

Taking the flat of his tongue, he slowly licks her. He doesn't slip inside, he just licks. He chuckles when Isabella pushes her hips against his face, wanting him to touch her clit.

"Don't be hasty, girl," he growls against her. Taking his thumbs, he parts her lips exposing her completely to him.

Once his tongue finally touches her, Isabella lowers her forehead to the railing, unable to maintain her balance. Her heart is nearly beating out of her chest, and all she wants to do is shout at him to fuck her. She needs to come.

"Please," she finally whispers. For that, she gets a firm smack across her right cheek.

"Did I say you can speak, Isabella?"

Taking his tongue, he finally gives her what she wants and sloppily devours her. He makes a mess of her as he licks, nibbles and sucks on her, all while avoiding her tight bundle of nerves.

Feeling his own need intensify, Anthony finally gives her what she wants.

"Come for me, Isabella. I want to taste your cum all over my lips." And with that, he pulls her swollen clit between his lips and flicks his soft tongue over it, sending Isabella over the edge.

"Oh … God. Oh, fuck," she squeals into the night. Clamping her mouth shut, she moans behind her lips that are held tight between her teeth. Moving her hips over his glorious mouth, she holds onto the railing so she doesn't slip and fall. Once the powerful orgasm subsides, she lets out a deep dreamy sigh.

Anthony stands, running his hand over her drenched pussy, giving it a sweet smack. "Did you like that?" She rewards him with a giggle and a nod.

"Good. My turn," he threatens through a ragged breath. Taking a condom from his pocket, he drops his jeans and briefs down around his ankles.

Bella hears the rip of the foil and knows what's coming next, and she holds on tight, spreading her legs even wider for support. She knows he's going to fuck her hard.

Placing his hands on her hips, he watches as his cock easily glides inside her. Loving the snugness of her, still tight from her orgasm, his head falls back at the intense pleasure.

Anthony leans over her, dropping his head on her back as he enjoys feeling her clamp around him, gripping him as he withdraws from her. She whimpers when he forcefully thrusts back into her, making him growl in return.

Reaching around in front of her, Anthony begins thrusting hard into her, knowing he's going to come if she keeps rolling her hips over him the way she is.

"I fucking love it when you move like that, Isabella," he whispers, circling her clit as they both fuck each other. "Not only does it feel exquisite, it's fucking sexy as hell."

"You're about ready to come, aren't you, baby?" he growls against her neck.

"Yes," she whimpers again.

"So. Am. I," he says with each thrust. "Come with me. I love it when you come with me," he says seductively in her ear, causing her to push harder and faster against him.

"I'm …" she begins. And that's all it takes for both of them.

Anthony empties himself inside her while fondling her clit, allowing her to ride hers out until the very painful end, and when she can't take it any longer, she grabs his wrist making him stop.

Pulling out of her, he removes the condom, ties it off, placing it next to his foot so it will remind him to dispose of it properly.

Standing Bella up straight, her back against his chest, she raises her hand to cup the back of his neck.

"May I ask for something?" she says.

"Yes," Anthony replies.

"Will you kiss me before you go?"

"Close your eyes," he says nibbling on her neck.

"They're closed, and I promise not to look."

Anthony cups her jaw, turning her face toward him. As soon as he lowers his mouth to hers, it isn't long before they are involved in a blistering kiss that makes him want her all over again.

Separating their mouths, he turns her face forward again, and whispers in her ear, "Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to meet me, thank you for allowing me to enjoy you, and thank you for fulfilling every man's fantasy by dressing up for me like you always do."

Bella leans back against his chest, clamps hands around his muscular thighs and lays her head back on his shoulder.

"Thank _you_," she says quietly. She thanks him for so many different reasons she can't list them all. One important thank you is for him bringing her out of her shell and being the woman she feels she can be when she's with him.

She knows that as soon as she lets go of him, he will leave her. She wishes, just once, she can have him all night.

She hears the musical notes of the keypad as he dials his phone, and in a quiet hush, he orders a cab for her, instructing that it be put on his account.

"I'll be watching so you are safe," he says standing behind her once again. Lowering himself to his knees again, he uses his tongue to take one last taste of her, then allows his nose to follow the same path, inhaling her scent deeply. After standing, he gives her pert little ass a flirtatious smack.

"Here," he says, handing her a small brown paper bag. "This will hold you over until you get home," he whispers, gently kissing her ear before hiding so he an watch for her as she leaves.

She knows he's gone and as she opens the bag, she giggles when she sees a bag full of round balls. Taking out, she pops one in her mouth and moans.

"Mmm," she moans, chewing on two more fried sausage and cheese balls before deciding the roof top is nowhere to be alone. But she knew she wasn't alone. She knew he was still here.

Standing in silence, feeling the coolness between her legs where he just kissed her, she turns to retrieve her coat. After she ties the belt around her, she grabs her bag and heads toward the elevator, her eyes scanning her surroundings, secretly hoping to get a glimpse of him, even if it is only a silhouette.

After making sure she made it to her cab safe, Edward walks down the street, his mind completely filled with Isabella. The feel of being inside of her is unlike anything he's ever experienced. The taste of her is pure honey, and her kisses are filled with passion. And everything is wrapped up in a sweet little package that's all Isabella. Just one touch of her lips on his and he has a need for her that won't be satisfied until he's with her again.

Edward knows himself. He knows that soon he won't be able to walk away. He walked away from Aria … he knows he won't be able to walk away from _Bella_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about my earlier rant, but I needed it. I have little patience for ignorance. Any who, Anthony got his school girl fantasy sex and Bella had fun playing the game. She has three potential lovers … Stephen, Phil, Anthony/Edward … shit's gonna hit the fan very soon! Thanks to all of you that faithfully review and I've seen the new ones come in too and it's so good to hear from you…don't stop with Chapter 8! So, anyone ever dress up like Britney Spears singing and dancing down the hallway of your school? For those of you reading over on TWCS, I hope you are enjoying the pictures. **_**Till next time …**_


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, thanks to Cintia and Krisztina for their beta and brainstorming skills.**

**First, I want to apologize for not replying to your awesome reviews. I just started a new job and it's a challenge to say the least. But, from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you all for reading the story. **

**Don't forget, I have Dishie's Stash on FB and pictures of the party attire on TWCS … come see!**

_**Now … Edward has a plan!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

Edward runs the eight blocks to his parents' apartment, and once he's inside, he slams the door behind him and flattens his back against it, struggling to catch his breath. Laying his head against the steel door, he tightly closes his eyes, only to see visions of her and how it felt being inside her again.

Pushing away from the door, his fingers fists his hair as he rushes to his room where he throws himself onto his bed. He lowers his hands to his face as he inhales deeply, her scent still lingering on them. He can still taste her … feel her against his mouth and how she felt against his tongue. The feel of her as he slid inside her.

Slamming his hands onto the bed, Edward leaps up and rushes to his en suite to take a much needed shower. Nearly ripping his clothes off of his tense body, he turns on the hot water, adjusting the temperature before stepping under the spray. Feeling the power of the heat relax his tense muscles, he raises his hands to his face once more, inhaling her one last time before he washes her from him completely. Running his tongue over his lips, he wraps his soapy hand tightly around his hard cock, wishing it were her touching him. After leaning his head against the tiles, he spreads his legs for support before he rubs his soap-lathered cock more violently than he ever has in the past. Hearing his own guttural moans reverberate in the enclosed shower, Edward watches as his semen shoots forcefully against the tile before it washes down the drain.

Slowly and quietly, he steps out of the shower, pulling a towel from the warmer. After drying his body, he wraps it around his waist, then combs his wet hair by running his fingers through it. He places his palms on the vanity, and looks at himself in the mirror long and hard.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he scolds himself. "You've fallen for her, and she doesn't even know you or who you are!"

Pushing off the vanity, he returns to his bedroom where he slips into a pair of sleep pants, then sits on the edge of the bed staring at his Bella-cell. Picking it up, he turns it over in his hand as he contemplates what he is about to do. Hanging his head, he rests his elbows on his knees, trying to reason with himself. He doesn't want to do it but has to consider what this is doing to Bella. He knows how he feels as he watches her leave … alone.

"_You motherfucking scum prick!" _he curses at himself.

Sitting up straight and with determination, he begins to type out the text that will set all of this straight.

_Thank you for meeting me tonight. Seeing you there, waiting for me, was a dream come true. A beautiful, sexy dream. I have enjoyed every moment we've spent together, I need you to know that. But we can't continue with this. I'm sorry. ~ Anthony_

After Bella takes a long bubble bath, she's just stepping out of the tub when she hears the familiar ping of her cell. Rushing to her bedroom, she jumps on the bed, and resting on her knees, she picks up the cell she tossed on the pillow on her way to take a bath.

Reading the message, her heart falls to the very pit of her stomach. Raising her head, looking at nothing, she repeats the words in her mind … can't continue … can't … continue.

_We can't continue with this?_

Taking the time to allow the panic and anxiety to settle, the hurt sets in. He doesn't want to see her anymore.

Folding her legs under her, she taps out her own little message.

_Do I get to know why? I mean, I did do everything you asked of me. Don't you think I deserve to know why you came to this decision on your own, and so suddenly, after you fucked me in a fucking school girl outfit for fuck's sakes? ~ Isabella_

Edward reads her rant and can feel how angry she is. He knew she would be upset when he sent her the text. Even if he took it all back, she wouldn't see him again. His first inclination is to lie to her, but she's right. She does deserve to know why.

_I am going to be honest with you, Isabella. Watching you walk to that elevator tonight … alone … without me, fucking killed me. You deserve better than that. You deserve better than being fucked in a parking garage. You deserve better. I am so sorry. Sorry I even started this whole thing. ~ Anthony_

Bella reads his message and becomes even angrier.

_You're right, Anthony, we can't continue this. ~ Isabella_

Edward reads the message and hangs his head knowing it's done. It's final. It's over. He knows he can't leave with her thinking that he doesn't want her. He elects to lay it all out on the table.

_Listen to me, Isabella. You undoubtedly are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I have enjoyed every single minute with you. It's seeing you leave my apartment without a goodbye kiss at the door. It's not getting to touch your face or watching you come beneath me. It's not holding you in my arms as I say goodnight to you. It's not being able to tell you that I'm falling in love with you._

Bella jerks her phone to her face to read his message when it pings. She's ready to throw her phone across the room … until she reads the last line.

"He's falling in love with me?"

_Well, if all of that is true, why don't we start over then by introducing ourselves? ~ Isabella_

_Trust me, Isabella, we WILL meet again. ~ Anthony_

The next day, Edward plans on returning the cellphone he used specifically for her and to cancel his account, never to text Isabella again.

Bella dresses in a pair of flannel pajamas and crawls under her toasty comforter, easily falling asleep. Her night is filled with dreams of a faceless man who's holding her, and when she reluctantly steps away from the strength of his arms, he slowly drifts away into the distance. And just as he drifted away, his blurred face just as slowly returns, coming into focus. Running toward him to get a better look, the face is completely in focus. Shocked, Bella gasps and stops running toward him, when the figure floats away completely from her view.

_Edward._

Sleeping in, Bella finally wakes, groggy from the dreams she had throughout the night. Still feeling a bit dejected and disappointed over Anthony calling an end to their affair, she slowly gets out of bed, padding on bare feet to the kitchen for a quick coffee and toast. Knowing she's meeting Alice and Rose for a workout, she hurries to get dressed, opting to take a cab rather than the subway. The subway reminds her of Anthony and she is more determined than ever to forget him by pushing it all into the back of her mind. She writes it off as a very fond and exciting experience, and if she never meets him again, she will at least have that.

After an aggressive workout, Alice says her goodbyes to her friends to hurry home and prepare for the party later that night. Bella and Rosalie decide to stay in town to grab a bite at the café next door to Alice's apartment building.

"I'm famished," Rosalie says looking over the menu.

"Me too. I didn't eat last night and only had toast this morning," Bella says before drinking an entire bottle of water.

"You're doing that a lot lately. Why aren't you eating, Bella? You aren't sick, are you?"

"No … no. Nothing like that," Bella answers, sadly. "I met up with Anthony again last night. He … um … called it off."

"What do you mean 'he called it off'?" Rose asks, curiously.

"I mean he told me he didn't want to meet me anymore."

"What the fuck for?" Rosalie barks, angry for her friend.

"He … uh … said that he was falling in love with me, and when I asked him to meet me face to face, he said he couldn't, but said that I would see him again though," Bella begins, stopping the influx of questions she knows is coming. "I told you it's complicated. I can't explain it all to you, but I don't expect to ever hear from him again, so let's just drop it, okay?"

"Are you okay, sweetie? You aren't going to go all emo on me, are you?" Rosalie asks, taking Bella's hand into hers.

"No. I'll be okay. It's just that … just that I'll miss it, you know? Oh, Rose, it was the best sex I've ever had, and so fucking exciting. Some of the things he made me do. It pushed my boundaries, and fuck, what he can do with that mouth is beyond amazing," Bella says dreamily.

Rosalie begins to wave her hands in surrender, "Okay, enough of this. We have a party to get ready for. Maybe you can hook up with Stephen since he'll be there," Rose says stuffing a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"What?" Bella exclaims.

"Alice invited Stephen. She said she wants a mix of singles and couples at the party. She's got quite a few single clients coming that Jasper invited. I doubt you will be a wallflower tonight," Rose says laying her hand over Bella's arm. "What are you wearing? I bought a cute salmon colored sleeveless dress that has a higher neckline with a cutout that shows my awesome cleavage. But what makes it cute is that the front the dress has a faux wrap around look with an asymmetrical hem. It's hard to describe, but I know you'll love it."

Bella giggles and listens as she tries to envision the dress the way Rosalie is using her hands … as if that will help.

"I'm wearing a silver beaded sheath. Butterfly sleeves and deep V front. Nothing fancy, but it sparkles," Bella explains, tasting a spoonful of her _pasta e fagioli_.

After the two finish lunch, they hug each other goodbye, agreeing to meet again at the party later that evening. Bella swings her bag over her shoulder and makes her way to her gallery to inspect the progress the contractor has made over the past week. Taking an extensive tour of each room, she makes note of each item she wants to discuss at the progress meeting they have planned for Monday morning.

Looking at her watch, Bella can see she still has enough time to get home and take a nap before getting ready for the party. Going to her office, she shuts down her computer and reaching for her cell to call for a cab, her cell phone rings with a number she doesn't recognize.

"Bella Swan," she answers in a professional tone.

"Hello, Bella, this is Lisa Robb from the Art Institute," Lisa introduces herself.

Bella's heart begins pounding in her chest. She's curious as to why Lisa is calling on a Saturday afternoon and fears that it can't be good.

"Hello, Lisa, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you. I'm sorry to disturb your Saturday, but I've been so busy and wasn't able to call you yesterday. But, I wanted to tell you, on behalf of everyone at the Institute, it was a unanimous vote that you fill the seat available on our council. Congratulations!"

Bella nearly pees her pants with excitement, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much, Lisa. Thank you," she gushes.

"You are most welcome, and we all look forward to working with you. You'll be receiving a series of emails with meeting dates and schedules over the next few days, so if you have any questions, please feel free to call me … even if it's a Saturday," she says with a giggle.

"I will, thank you again, Lisa. I look forward to working with you as well."

After she hangs up, Bella fist pumps the air, doing a small happy dance. The party tonight is a perfect venue for celebrating, and she's looking forward to it. Picking up her desk phone, she orders a cab, and it isn't long before she's on her way home.

~.~

Edward arrives at the party at eight o'clock sharp, eager to see one person and one person only. After ringing the door bell, he leans against the wall until Alice answers the door. Seeing him standing there, dressed in black, she grins.

"Hey, handsome!" she says, kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad you came! Come on, drinks are in the kitchen, food's in the dining room, and the women will be here soon."

"Thanks, Alice," he says, his eyes scanning the room. Not seeing her, he goes to the kitchen for a beer, running into Jasper.

"Hey Jazz," he says pulling a cold beer from the refrigerator. "Nice party."

"Really?" Jasper replies, surprised. Looking around the nearly vacant room, he chuckles at Edward. "It will be. Alice invited every single lady she knows for you, and all the single men she knows for Bella."

That statement sends blood curdling through his body. The thought that his best friend wants to fix Bella up with one of his party guests turns his stomach.

Each time Edward hears the doorbell ring, his head snaps up to see if it's her that walks through it. After an hour, the apartment is nearly filled to capacity, and he can no longer determine who's there and who isn't. But that doesn't keep his eyes from scouring the room for her.

"Well, hello. Aren't you a cute one? My name is Kate. Are you a friend of Jasper's?" she asks standing a little too close for comfort.

"Yes," he mutters, his eyes still scanning the room.

"Well? Are you going to tell me your name?" she giggles, batting her eyes at him.

"Edward," he replies, bored. He looks at her for the first time … really looks at her. Her bottle blonde hair is long, and he can almost bet that if he were to run his hands through it, he would find nothing but extensions. Her tan is from a spray can, and her fake breasts are pushed up with a padded bra. No, not his type at all. Still looking down at her, he's ready to turn to go talk to Emmett, when out the corner of his eye, he sees long dark hair and a sleek silver dress glide by. When he looks up, he knows Bella caught him checking out Kate's fake breasts.

"Fuck!" he scolds himself. This isn't what he wanted or needed.

Walking away from Kate, he follows in the direction of the silver glitter. Entering the dining room, he finds her talking to Rosalie and Emmett, so he heads over to talk to his friend.

"Hey, Em. Having fun?" he asks, patting him on the back. "Hi, Rosalie, you're looking beautiful," he says kissing her cheek.

"Hi, Edward," Rose replies with a smile.

"Hi, Eddie," Emmett bellows.

Edward looks over at Bella and gives her a smile and a nod. She grins and looks down at her feet, then back up again and smiles at him in return.

"Hey, bud, I saw you canoodling with Kate, over there. She told Alice she has her eyes set on you. You better be careful, dude, she's one of New York's socialites, and your name will be splattered in the rags by morning if you're seen with her," Emmett advises as everyone in the group looks in Kate's direction.

"I'm not interested in her," Edward reassures his friend. "Bella, would you like a drink?" he asks, changing the subject when he sees that her hands are empty.

"Yes. Yes, I would. I am celebrating tonight," she announces, smiling at the circle of friends.

"Is that right? What are you celebrating?" he asks. Everyone waits for her answer, but she searches the room.

"I need Alice first. She needs to hear this as well."

Emmett, being the tallest, scans the room and sees Jasper and Alice in the corner of the living room chatting with a few of their guests. Yelling to get their attention, he calls them over. Everyone looks in his direction and he blushes, not realizing how loud he actually was.

"Sorry," he apologizes to the room.

Alice being Alice, dances to the music as she and Jasper make their way over to the group.

"Bella has an announcement for you, Alice," Emmett says waiting for Bella to speak.

Bella looks at Alice, smiles and says, "I heard from Lisa today."

It takes her a moment to recall the name, and when she does Alice knows immediately what she's saying and squeals, jumping into Bella's arms.

"You got it!" Bella nods with a beaming smile.

Edward watches her and nearly gasps at how much more beautiful she is when she's happy with a smile on her face. She literally glows.

"What's going on, Bella?" Rosalie asks with a tilt of her head.

"Bella was appointed by the Governor to the New York City Arts Council Board of Directors. This is a huge honor," Alice announces before Bella can open her mouth.

Everyone congratulates her with hugs and kisses. Everyone but Edward. He only shakes her hand.

"Congratulations, Bella. Come on, let's get you that drink. This _is_ a reason to celebrate," Edward says, locking her hand in the fold of his arm as he guides her to the kitchen. "What would you like? Wine? Scotch? A shot?" he suggests, cupping his hand over hers.

"Do you know what? I would like a shot. How about Patron?"

"Patron it is," he agrees, looking down into her eyes. Pouring two shots, they tap their small glasses together, and Edward says a toast to her.

"To you, Bella. May you make a difference, and may we become good friends."

Bella smiles at his words and says, "I'd like that, Edward." When Bella swallows the strong liquor, she shudders at the aftertaste.

"Uh oh, that's not allowed, you know?" he says chiding her, taking her glass to fill it again.

"What do you mean 'not allowed'?" she asks, watching him.

"If you shudder after taking a shot of Tequila, you have to drink another."

"Oh, really?" she draws out. Edward hands her the filled shot glass, and when they clink their glasses again, they both down the golden liquid at the same time.

This time Bella didn't shudder.

"Good girl," Edward says, taking her glass and setting it on the bar next to his. When he looks up, Kate is standing next to him again.

"I'll do a shot with you too, Eddie. Maybe you can loosen me up and take me home with you," she giggles.

Frustrated, Edward turns back around to Bella, but she's gone. He searches for her but can't find her.

"What do you say, Eddie?" Kate nudges. Edward looks at her angrily.

"First, my name is not Eddie. It's Edward. Second, there is no way in hell you and I are going anywhere together. You don't interest me in the least," he hisses, walking away from her, and as soon as he re-enters the living room, he spots Bella being lifted in the arms of a man with a tattooed sleeve.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Rosalie says from his left side. Edward can only nod as he watches the display of affection.

"That's Stephen. He adores her, but she won't have anything to do with him," Alice says from his right side. "Pity."

From what Edward can see, that's hard to believe by the way she is hanging on to him.

As Edward raises his beer to his lips, Bella glances over at him and, as shocking as it must be to her, it's equally as shocking to him when he faintly shakes his head at her, clearly telling her he doesn't like what he sees.

But what surprises Bella even more is that she takes a step away from Stephen, never touching him again for the remainder of the evening.

He wants more time alone with her, but doesn't receive it because Stephen is glued to her side most of the evening. When Edward sees her go outside alone, he knows he needs to reach her before Stephen does, otherwise he won't have another opportunity. So, when she steps out onto the balcony, he makes his way toward her direction and is intercepted by Stephen.

"No, not this time Stephen," Edward says, stepping around him. When he reaches the sliding door, he looks at Stephen over his shoulder as he shuts it behind him.

"Bella," he says, approaching her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed some … air."

"And space? I see you haven't had a minute to yourself all night. Do you want to be left alone?" he questions, hoping she doesn't. She turns her head to the side to look him directly into his eyes and shakes her head.

"So, the Arts Council, eh? That's quite a big deal in this city. Do you know how many artists there are here?" Edward leans his back against the railing of the balcony as he watches her walk to the deck chair to take a seat. Her dress is really short, and he smirks at himself because he knows exactly what's under that silver sheath and his body reacts to the memory.

"Yes. I'm very excited. It's a five-year appointment, so I need to get this gallery opened soon," she sighs.

"How is that coming? When will you open it?" he asks, walking over to take the chair next to her.

"It's coming along faster than I expected. Unfortunately, Alice is leaving me as soon as I find a replacement for her."

"Really? Why is she leaving? I thought you two were thick as thieves," he asks, shocked at this news.

"She went to school for fashion design, but as soon as we graduated, she began working for me to pay her bills and has been with me since. She wants to move on to fulfill her own dreams too, so now I'm looking for a new assistant." Bella takes a sip of her cocktail and uncrosses her long legs only to cross them again.

"Well, good for her, I guess. But bad for you. When you lose someone that's been with you that long, it must be tough to retrain another." Bella nods in agreement with a smile.

"What about you? Jasper said you work for _TIME_?"

"No, I contract with them on certain projects. I'm independent, and Jasper's my agent. I work a lot for their magazine, but I also do work for others as well. Jazz keeps me busy, but he also makes a lot of money off of me. This is the first break I've had in almost two years, and I had to fight him for that," Edward chuckles, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Where are you going on your next assignment?" she inquires, truly interested. While he answers, she wonders what it would feel like to run her hands through that beautiful mess of dark copper-colored hair of his. Her eyes continue down the length of him, over his long legs, admiring the all black outfit, how nicely tailored his dress shirt is over his chest, and how the slacks look from behind.

Edward waits as her eyes roam over his body, and he grins, seeing the look of lust written all over her face.

"Like what you see?" he asks seductively.

Bella looks him in the eye then lifts her drink to her lips and says one simple honest word.

"As a matter of fact ..."

Edward returns the favor, allowing his eyes to roam over her tight-fitting silver dress that is short when she stands, but even shorter when she sits. If she didn't have her legs crossed, he's certain he'd be able to see that place he has had his face many times already.

"Good. Me too," he says, involuntarily licking his lips. Jerking his head toward the party goers he asks, "So, uh, you seeing that guy in there?"

"Who?" she simply asks.

Edward slowly smiles at her answer, sits back in his chair, and takes a sip of his beer, ready to ask the question that would get his foot in the door.

"So, I was thinking … you said that you wanted to get out of town to visit some of the area around the city. Would you like to go for a drive sometime?"

There. He finally asked her out on a date. Watching and waiting as she mulls it over, he can tell she's skeptical.

"Bella, I'm safe. You don't have to worry about being alone with me. I just thought you would like to get out of this concrete jungle, see a bit of the country and breathe some fresh air. It really is a beautiful drive," he explains at seeing her hesitate.

"Yes. I would like that very much," she beams a smile at him.

"Good. Me too." He returns her smile, but their privacy is broken when Stephen comes outside interrupting their 'moment'.

"Bella," Stephen begins, glaring at Edward, "there's a bunch of us going dancing at The Club. Would you like to go with us? I would love to dance with you again, after all, that's where we had our first date."

Edward glares at Stephen, remembering the two of them on the dance floor the first time he ever saw her. Looking out over the city skyline, he takes a drink of his beer, waiting for Bella's answer. He was hoping to have a little more time with her.

"It wasn't a date, Stephen, but, no, Edward and I are going out for coffee." Bella blushes, sneaking a peek at Edward where he gifts her with a huge bright smile.

"Are you ready to go?" He gets up from his seat, holding his hand out to her, assisting her as she gets up.

Bella walks ahead of the two men as Edward sets his beer bottle down on the table. Turning to Stephen, he says two simple words.

"_She's mine."_

* * *

**A/N: So, now it begins. Edward has his sights on one person and one person only. And contrary to popular belief, Stephen really is a nice guy. He just happens to have a soft spot for someone else's girl. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but if you are so inclined, I'd love to hear from you. **_**Till next time**__** …**_


End file.
